New Beginnings
by MassEffectFan8
Summary: Act I: New Beginnings - Reapers and Relays Destroyed; Shepard is alive; Ashley is by his side; Miranda face her feelings for Shepard; Heroes honored; search is on for dormant relays; Mission to Mars, Moon; old and new enemies; Wedding Day. / Act II: Insurrection - writing in progress.
1. ACT I: New Beginnings Ch1: Aftermath

AUTHOR NOTE: This is my take on events after Mass Effect 3's ending. Please note, I wrote this BEFORE the extended cut DLC was released. In my story, Shepard could not save the Geths on Rannoch. He chose the Destroy ending. One obvious difference is that EDI is alive in my story. I like having EDI because it makes the story and interaction more interesting. Also, I didn't want to break Joker's heart. Lastly, I thought it was plausible since the Crucible was seen in front of the energy wave when the Crucible fired. In anycase, it assumes EDI is alive. Other than that, I have tried to stay true to Mass Effect universe's history, facts, and timeline. Also, there are areas where ME game was not specific or confusing. In that scenario, I tried to make a real world adaptation to what I think would be reasonable. This is not going to satisfy everyone, but I hope you would read it with that "spirit" in mind. Lastly, I welcome reviews, feedbacks, and constructive comments.

UPDATED 4/24/2013: I've began writing my second book. Originally, I was going to publish it under a different title. But for the sake of continuity, I've decided to continue it under this same publication. The first book will now be called Act I: _New Beginnings_. This second book will be called Act II: _Insurrection _and it will start at Chapter 30. I know there are many fanfics out there. Thank you for taking an interest in this story. I especially thank all those who have posted constructive reviews and encouragements.

DISCLAIMERS: Mass Effect and its characters are owned by Bioware. I do not own anything here.

* * *

**ACT I: New Beginnings**

**Prologue**

"Shepard," yelled Ashley, "Shepard!"

Ashley fell just moments earlier when Harbinger's blast hit to the right of her. She regained consciousness and saw Shepard lying several yards from the beam. Ashley tried to get up but she had pain over her entire body. She was lying on her left side in a semi-fetal position. She turned her head and looked up into the sky. It was very dark. She could no longer tell day from night. Smoke was everywhere.

Then suddenly, she saw a bright orange glow coming on the horizon from the east. The glow intensified and now she heard a low rumbling noise. This rumbling noise continued and became louder and louder like an oncoming train. The orange glow was coming closer and suddenly swept over her. As the orange glow passed her, the rumbling sound also began to weaken. She then felt a strong gust of wind blowing over her. It suddenly became hot all around.

Then she heard a loud creaking noise. She looked up and saw the closest Reaper had stopped. There were several explosions coming from inside the Reaper. Then, the Reaper suddenly shuddered and began to fall. Ashley tried to get up to reach Shepard.

"Shepard, wake up!" Ashley yelled. She got on her knees and began to crawl toward him.

Then it happened. The Reaper came crashing down on a nearby building causing it to crumble. Smoke and dust went flying everywhere. The building was off to the side of a small hill with a gentle slope. When the Reaper crashed, it caused the building to crumble and the debris swept down this hill toward Shepard.

"Nooooo!" cried Ashley. The debris had settled over where Shepard was lying. Ashley finally got up on her feet and ran toward the rubble. The smoke and dust was so thick that she can barely see her hands. She climbed on top of the rubble and started to dig.

"Shepard, I'm coming," yelled Ashley as she picked up a piece of rock. She picked up another rock, then another, and another. "I'm not losing you again. Just hang on!"

"Commander Williams is that you?" said a familiar voice. For a moment, Ashley thought it was Shepard. But it was not. It was coming from behind her.

"Ashley!" yelled Garrus as he ran up. He had also been knocked down by Harbinger's strike. He woke just in time to see the Reaper crash into the building. As he ran up to Ashley, he saw several areas of her armor cracked. The largest crack was six inches long along her right flank. She had multiple scrapes and bruises. There was some blood coming from the back of her scalp.

"Commander, you're injured," said Garrus, not realizing what she was doing or where Shepard was. "I need to get you to a medic."

"Garrus, help me!" yelled Ashley. She did not stop to look at Garrus. She continued to dig. "Shepard is down there!"

Garrus looked at what's going on, and after a moment realized what she was saying. He got down and started to dig as well.

After a few moments, they were both exhausted. But neither wanted to give up. So they continued to dig. Then they heard another familiar voice, "looks like you need a hand."

Ashley continued to dig, but glad it was Wrex, "Shepard is down there. Help me!"

Wrex turned around and yelled, "Over here! Shepard is down there!"

Wrex started to dig as well. A few moments later, six Krogan soldiers came alongside him and started to dig.

"Hang on Shepard!" Ashley yelled once again.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached Shepard. They first saw his N7 chest armor. Then they carefully removed the debris around his head. Ashley reached down and grasped Shepard around the neck and yelled, "John, can you hear me? John! John!"

At that point, the medical teams have arrived. Two medics ran up with a stretcher.

"Commander, please do not move him. He may have head and spinal cord injury," said one of the medic.

Ashley, gently put Shepard's head done, "Save him. Please save him!"

The lead medic went up and checked Shepard's pulse on the side of his neck, "It's feint, but we do have a pulse!" In rapid sequence, they attached a monitoring device to his chest, and then used a neck brace and back board to immobilize Shepard. They finally put Shepard on the stretcher and started to walk toward the shuttle.

Ashley, Garrus, and Wrex all followed them. When they got to the shuttle, the medic said, "I'm sorry, we only have room for one other person."

Ashley turned around and looked at Garrus and Wrex, "Thank you."

"Just go, Ashley! We'll finish the fight here," said Garrus.

Ashley got in to the shuttle. The door closed and the shuttle lifted off.

On the way, the medic radioed the hospital, "We have Commander Shepard onboard. His vitals are erratic and he has lost a lot of blood. It looks like he has likely spinal and head injuries. Inform the trauma and neurosurgery teams to be ready. Our ETA is five minutes"

Ashley held onto Shepard's right hand. Besides his shallow breathing, he was not moving at all. She wanted to look at his face, but he had a mask over his face giving him oxygen. The other medic just inserted an IV needle in the left arm and connected it to a bag of synthetic blood.

"Shepard, I am right here. Hang on..."

* * *

It has been 3 days since the Crucible fired. It brought destruction to all the Reapers in the Galaxy. Mass Relays were destroyed. The Citadel remained intact. Alien fleets are stranded in the Sol System for now. Anderson went before him into the beam and fired the Crucible. Anderson died. Shepard sustained significant injuries and underwent several surgeries. He now rests in a hospital room in London. Ashley has been with him day and night, keeping a watch over him.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Shepard woke up and saw the door open. It was Admiral Hackett.

Hackett walked in. Ashley had been sleeping on the couch next to the hospital bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hello Admiral."

"Good morning Commanders. I'm sorry to disturb you but I won't be long. I wanted to come in person to congratulate you on the destruction of the Reapers."

"Thank you, Admiral. Right now, I just want to get back out there and help finish this! I -"

"Oh no John Shepard, you stay right there!" Ashley jumped right in.

"Commander, right now you need to rest, and let your body heal. You have done enough to deserve at least that. I need you recovered before you go back out there. At the moment, we're just finishing up mostly mop-up operations. You've done well in training your crew and bringing them together. They are a symbol of hope and unity. Who can imagine a team like yours that have a Krogan working next to a Salarian and Turian., or a Geth working with a Quarian. Your team is out there leading this fight. "

"Admiral, thank you. But I belong out there with them, not in a hospital bed. They... They have become family to me, and I need to be there."

"John, yes they are like family to you," Hackett said, "but don't forget to look right in front of you and see what's most important."

This was the first time that Shepard can remember Hackett using his first name to address him. He looked at Ashley and realized Hackett is right. Shepard has always been in the lead, trying to save the galaxy. His relationship with Ashley has occurred along the way. Yes, he loved her. But their relationship has always been secondary to his main mission - to save the galaxy.

Shepard looked at Ashley and replied, "You're right sir. I will not forget."

"Good," smiled Hackett. "This brings me to the real reason why I'm here. And this involves you and Lt. Commander Williams."

That got Ashley's attention. Up to this moment, she's been holding on to Shepard's hand and has not looked at Hackett. She turned to look at the Admiral.

"Shepard, you've done a hell of a job out there. You've accomplished more than anyone could ever dream. The Reapers are gone. The remainder husk forces will be gone soon enough. You've even taken out Cerberus along the way. If it were up to me, I would finish the story here and grant you a 'happily ever after' ending."

At that, Shepard and Ashley looked at each other and looked back toward Hackett. They're wondering what he's going to say next.

"But the truth is, the Galaxy still needs you. Humanity needs you. And I need you. We have a monumental task of rebuilding here and across the galaxy. The relays have been destroyed, and they have to be rebuilt. Fortunately, we have the best scientists already gathered here for the Crucible project. I have already ordered them to begin plans for rebuilding our relay in the Sol system. And then, they will travel system by system to rebuild the relays. In the meanwhile, we have all the races stranded in the sol system. As you can imagine, this is a delicate diplomatic situation."

Shepard is starting to feel tension in the back of his neck. He had thought about settling down with Ashley and starting a family, and maybe even having children. Having died once and now escaping death for the second time, he wanted to make the most of the time Anderson has given him.

"What about the Citadel and the Council, sir?" Ashley asked.

"Fortunately, the Citadel is intact. Repairs have already started. The Council survived, except Anderson." Hackett paused for a moment to hold back his own emotions. They were all silent for a moment.

"Shepard, we need a new human councilor on the Citadel Council. And I cannot think of a better person than you. "

"Wait sir, I'm a soldier not a diplomat, I can't-"

"Didn't you recommend Anderson to be on the Council? I recall he had a similar objection but at the end he did was needed for humanity? Besides, I'm not finished. "

Hackett when on, "you will not be in the citadel much. We are in a very different time. We need you out there in the galaxy overlooking the reconstruction efforts. We also need you out there representing the council and alliance. In the aftermath of so much destruction, leadership, hope, and security will be needed. You have been that for the last few years. But now, you are needed more than ever. So don't worry, I'm not asking you to sit behind a desk or in meetings. I am asking you to go out and do what you do best, and that's to represent the best of humanity, of the alliance, of the unity you've forged with the different races.

Shepard is still stunned by what the Admiral is saying. This is all happening so fast, "What about the Normandy, sir? Will I still be able to remain with the Normandy and her crew?"

"Since you are going to be a council member, you cannot be commanding a frigate. Just like Anderson, you will have to relinquish your command of her."

"Sir, then I don't think I can accept this. I am grateful for your confidence in me, but my place is with my crew."

Hackett, responded with his usual calm gravel voice, "Shepard, I am relieving you of your command of the Normandy." Shepard looked at Ashley and began to protest. Hackett went on, "in addition, you have been promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. We have lost a lot of good men, including good leaders like Anderson. We need you, son."

There are so many different thoughts going through Shepard's head, so many mixed feelings. He never thought to be where he is. He never wanted titles, positions, power. He didn't ask to be the first human specter. He didn't want to be thought of as a hero. He just wanted to be a good soldier. Yet, he can also see the fragile situation that the galaxy is in. He know that it was out of survival that the races came together to fight a greater threat. But now that the threat is gone, it's likely the differences between races will rise again. Old wounds will open again. Petty differences will rise to the surface; scores will be settled. His thoughts then turned to the Normandy and her crew. They've gone through so much together. They are now a family. Truly in many ways, they are closer to him then his own flesh and blood.

Still thinking about the Normandy, Shepard replied, "Sir, it's a great honor. Thank you. But what will happen to the Normandy?"

"Though Citadel has survived, its security forces and infrastructure has suffered heavy losses. Citadel is focusing all its resources on repairing. Along with that, the Turians, Salarians and Asari have suffered heavy losses like we have. So they're not in a position to provide resources. They are all trying to get back to their home worlds. So, it looks like humanity has to step up. To show our support and leadership, we are lending the Normandy to the Council. Along with you, the Normandy has become a symbol of hope. The Normandy will take you around the Galaxy representing the Council and Alliance. Where you and the Normandy go, people will see that hope is alive. It will remind them that they're not alone in this rebuilding process. It also will reinforce the idea that there our alliance remains strong. It will also serve as a symbol of security during a time when there's bound to be unrest."

At this point, Ashley is getting worried. How can John and her be together if he's flying across the galaxy? "Sir. Permission to speak?"

"Commander, please be at ease. Speak freely."

"Sir, may I request to remain with Normandy?"

Hackett smiled, and put one hand on Ashley's shoulder, "I will speak off the record for a moment. Anderson was a dear friend of mine. We have made each other promises before the final invasion in case one of us does not make it. His request was for me to look after you and John. He sees you as if you were his own children. He wanted you both to be happy. He said he knew both of you would answer to duty first even at high personal costs."

Shepard quickly flashed back to a conversation he had with Anderson after the Grissom Academy mission. Anderson was very concerned about Khalee Sanders and was glad to hear she made it out. Khalee's last words to Anderson were "stay alive."

Hackett went on, "He told me he wanted you two to be happy, _together_."

"Sir, you knew?" Ashley was blushing and flustered.

"Yes, I knew. Anderson and I both knew. We've actually talked about this. He had concerns that there were those in the admiralty that may find out and use it as a reason to go after you. John, you have been always honest with me. But this certainly was the one thing you've hid from me."

"I'm... I'm sorry, sir" was the only reply John can muster.

At this point, Hackett pulled up a chair and sat next to Shepard and Ashley. "It's okay. It's just as well. I actually did not want you to go the record about this. Anderson was worried that they would use this information to go after you, thereby implicating Anderson, and that would also weaken me. It made me responsible since I had knowledge of this. But like I said, Anderson and I talked about this and I reminded him that it was for the sake of love, such as the one you two had, that we're fighting this war. Without it, we truly would have lost hope."

He leaned forward and went on, "During my last conversation with David, he told me that if he didn't make it, that I would promise him to look after you two. I told him I would."

Hackett stood up and assumed his Admiral role once again, "back on the record, Lieutenant Commander Williams, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain. You are to assume command of the Normandy. In addition, you and the Normandy are on loan to the Council in its efforts in overlooking galactic reconstruction. The agreement is specifically for you and the Normandy to go wherever Council Member Shepard goes. You and the Normandy will be responsible for his safety. "

"Thank you, sir! I am really at a loss for words." Ashley couldn't finish, and just hugged Admiral Hackett. His both hands went up as to hold back, but then just gave in and gave her a gentle hug.

"Well, good thing you're not in the military anymore, Captain, because that would have been inappropriate."

"um. Apologies, sir. Sorry. Uh, what do you mean I'm not in the military anymore?"

"I mean you officially are no longer under Alliance military jurisdiction. The Council now has direct oversight over you and the Normandy. This loan agreement of the Normandy and your service, will end at time when Council Member Shepard determines there's no longer a need. I've spoken to the other Council members and they're in agreement because they're so desperate to have Shepard and the Normandy back in the skies."

"Shepard, you will still report to me. But Williams will report to the Council."

Shepard and Ashley are still trying to understand this arrangement. Shepard finally spoke, "sir, thank you for making this arrangement. I'm glad Ashley and I can continue to serve together."

Hackett let out a small laugh seeing they are still not grasping what he has done, "Shepard, yes you will be able to serve together. But that was not the only intention. You and Captain Williams have done so much for all of us. Yet, we still need both of you to safeguard the peace you've won with all that you've sacrificed. This is a small gesture in acknowledging all that you've done. Without your leadership, sacrifice, and I dare say love, we would not have survived the Reapers."

"By having one of you formally out of Alliance military, there is no longer restriction for you to have an open relationship with each other. I will leave the rest for you to figure out."

"Sir. We are truly honored." Shepard said with gratitude.

"Sir. I am speechless. Thank you." Ashley said, while tears are building in her eyes.

"One more thing. Captain Williams, I want you to know that your grandfather was a great patriot at the battle of Shanxi. His actions saved many lives. Your father was a patriot as well enlisting in the Alliance Navy. Though history has not been kind to them up to this point, I believe you've changed all that. They would be proud of you for what you've done for humanity and the galaxy. I hope you are too. I hope you will be proud of your family name once again."

Ashley was already tearing up, and now she broke down and is sobbing uncontrollably. It seems a lifetime of emotions rushed in at the same time - anger, guilt, love, relief, happiness. John put an arm around her. Hackett put his hand on her shoulder. After several minutes, she managed to compose herself, "Admiral, you don't know what it means for me to hear you say that. I don't have words to thank you. But.. Thank you."

"Captain Williams, and Admiral Shepard, the honor is all mine. I could not have two finer individual to have known and to work with. I am not exaggerating when I say you represent the best of humanity. When you have healed, I want you two to go out there and bring this hope to the rest of humanity and the galaxy. Restore the hope and love that is needed to keep the peace. We have all seen too much war, too much destruction. It is time for peace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave. Report back to me when you leave the hospital."

"Yes, sir!" Ashley and Shepard both saluted. Hackett returned the solute and then left the room.

Ashley and Shepard sat silently, looking at each other, still thinking about what just happened.

* * *

"Shepard, is that you?" Garrus voice crackles over the vidcom.

"Yes, it's me, try to keep it down. Ash is outside. I have to -"

"I have to congratulate you on your new promotion, Admiral."

"Um.. yes. You heard about that already?"

"Yeah, they just announced it over Alliance network. Actually, they also said that you're going to be a Council Member and that you're stepping down as the commander of Normandy. "

"Yes Garrus, that's also true. But this is not why I called you," Shepard said as he was trying to keep a low voice but starting to get a little frustrated. There was a lot of noise in the background with intermittent gun fire. "Where are you, anyways? I hear gunfire."

"Oh, we're in Paris. We're finishing up operations here. They have us going building from building clearing them out. Don't want to leave any husks behind. Most of the Normandy team is here."

"Garrus, can you get away from the fight and do something for me? "

"Sure, we're mostly done anyways. I'm catching up on paperwork and I would do anything to get away. I will ask Miranda to lead the team."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Now, I need you to go to Normandy and retrieve something for me. I've already asked EDI to release the code to the safe in my Captain's cabin so you can get it."

"I can do that. But what am I retrieving?"

* * *

Garrus landed the shuttle in Normandy's shuttle bay and got out. He was greeted by Cortez who still have a bandage wrapped over his head, "Hi Garrus, good to see you alive."

"Thanks Cortez. How's your head? Still can fly?" Garrus was referring to the crash landing Cortez took in the shuttle on the initial wave of Hammer strike.

"It's nothing. I'm fine and good to go. By the way, I read over Alliance network that Shepard has been promoted to Rear Admiral and that he's going to be Council member. Does that mean he's leaving the Normandy? Does that mean we're getting a new commander?"

"Cortez, I just got back. I don't know anything more than you do."

"Okay, but the rest of the crew is talking about the same thing and they're going to be asking questions."

Garrus decides to take the elevator straight to the Captain's cabin. Shepard did not tell him what it is that was so important for him to retrieve. But Garrus trusts Shepard. He has come a long way with Shepard since his C-Sec days. He considers Shepard his best friend. It is hard to believe a Turian and a human can be friends, but then again, nothing they've experienced in the last few years have been normal. He recalls few months ago in the Citadel, he took Shepard to top of the Citadel and they were shooting cans. Garrus won that contest, but at times he wondered if Shepard missed intentionally on that last shot. Garrus has seen Shepard in action plenty of times. He doesn't miss. He decided he will have to ask Shepard for a rematch.

The elevator stopped and the door wisped open. The Captain's door is closed.

"EDI, could you open Shepard's door?"

"Garrus, welcome back. The door has been opened. Shepard told me to unlock the safe. It is to your left, near his bed."

"Thank you, EDI."

Garrus walked over to the safe, and opened the door. There was only one thing in it - single small box that fit in the palm of your hand. It doesn't look locked. He could look... Would Shepard mind? His curiosity took hold of him and he lifted the top of the box. In it, sat a brilliant diamond ring. It was simple but elegant. It had a single gold band, and on top sat a diamond.

"Shepard, you -" Garrus heard himself talk out loud.

"Did you need anything, Garrus?"

"Oh. No thank you, EDI. I was just talking to myself. By the way, do you have any news about Shepard's role being on the council?"

"Searching. Garrus, Alliance network reports Shepard has been promoted to Rear Admiral Rank. He has also been asked to become a council member. There's nothing else here."

"Anything on the Normandy or her new commander?"

"No. I haven't seen anything."

"Thank you, EDI. That will be all."

After stopping by CIC, cockpit, and crew's quarter, Garrus left the Normandy and flew back to London by shuttle. Shepard had wanted him to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

As Garrus flew over London, it was a city covered by smoke and rubble. It was the same in Paris. Garrus also knew that the same scene was being played out on his home planet of Palaven. He missed his family but he has no way of going home right now. He hears rumors that there are attempts to fix the relay and then maybe he can get to a nearby cluster to get news from home.

_How am I going to find him? _He was here just couple of weeks ago, but don't recall the landmarks. Shepard told him to look for the Palace of Westminster. He said he'll know because there's a big clock tower there called Big Ben. As he was circling, he finally spotted the clock tower. It seemed almost out of place. All around it there were rubbles, but the clock tower somehow survived and standing there in defiance of what took place.

Garrus found a clearing and landed. He walked through the hospital tunnels and found Shepard's room. Ashley was standing outside the door. She was in her navy blue outfit, talking to a soldier. She saw Garrus walking up and promptly dismissed the soldier, "Garrus, what are you doing here? Good to see you!"

Garrus reached out to shake her hand, but she hugged him instead. Garrus felt a little uncomfortable but decided to let it be. He did notice something silver on her uniform. "Didn't you have a gold leaf last time we saw each other? Did they give you a promotion as well?"

"Something like that. Yes." blushed Ashley.

"In that case, congratulations.. umm what do we call you?"

"Captain. But I hope you know better and just call me Ash. By the way, are you here to visit John, or did something come up?"

"Just visiting my friend. I was getting tired of Paris. Left Miranda with a stack of paper to fill out. She's good with that stuff."

"Oh, Miranda is in Paris?" Ashley always had mixed feelings about Miranda. On the battlefield, she knew that Miranda is a professional and is very good at what she does. She can count on her to get the mission done. Ashley is mostly concerned about Miranda's Cerberus background and her relationship with John. Ashley knew that Shepard always spoke positively of Miranda. He's never criticized her, and at times even was defensive of her Cerberus past. Miranda is the perfect genetic female with all the looks and physical attributes. She has incredible biotic skills. She's brought Shepard back from death, twice. _How can I compete with that?_ _There I go again. I need to stop doing this to myself._

"Ash, are you okay?" Garrus interrupted.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. John is inside." She opened the door to let Garrus in.

* * *

"Garrus Vakarian!"

"Shepard. Or should I say Admiral Shepard?"

"Oh that. Shepard sounds fine." Shepard peaked behind Garrus and saw Ash in the doorway.

"Ash, could you give Garrus and I a moment in private?"

"Okay," Ashley closed the door but thought that was a little strange. John and her are both great friends with Garrus. She can't imagine what he might want to say.

"Did you get it?" John asked eagerly.

"Yes. I got it. Here it is." Garrus handed the box over to Shepard. Shepard looked at the door and saw it was closed. He opened the box. There was the diamond ring.

"Shepard, are you finally going to do it?"

"Yes. I don't want to wait any longer. When I was running toward that beam, all I could think of was that I will not have the chance to ask her and we will not have a life together. The most painful thing for me to think about was leaving her forever."

"Well, you made it. And I hope she says 'yes'."

Shepard has never thought about her not saying 'yes'. But that's a good point. Has he taken that for granted? He let out a nervous laugh, "well, let's just assume she'll say 'yes.' If she does say 'yes' will you be my best man at the ceremony?"

"You do realize I'm Turian, right?"

"Vakarian, you know what I mean!"

"It would be an honor, Shepard. By the way, what does a best man do? Do I get to kiss the bride?"

* * *

Garrus was walking toward the hospital entrance when he heard his name.

"Garrus. Wait." It was Ashley running after him.

"Garrus, are you going to back to Paris right now?"

"Yes, I'm headed towards Paris and meeting up with the rest of the squad."

"Can I hitch a ride? There's something I need to do."

"Sure. It'll give us time to catch up. You sure Shepard will be okay if you're not there?"

"I think he'll be fine for a few hours. In fact, he was starting to complain that I was being too protective, and that I won't let him go anywhere. I just hope he doesn't sneak out again. But I've asked for two guards to be placed there.

Garrus smiled as they got into the shuttle.

* * *

They were in Paris. The shuttle was making its approach to Arc de Triomphe. All around it, houses and homes are in rubbles. But the Arc is still standing. Just like Big Ben, it provided some symbol of hope, of humanity's resilience.

Ashley and Garrus got out of the shuttle. Ashley saw the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. She recalled her father telling her about this and how the tomb was interred on Armistice Day 1920. She looked over and saw the eternal flame was still burning. With so much destruction, there are still signs of hope. She turned with Garrus and walked up the Arc. There was an entrance on the side of the Arc. Once inside, the stone stairway spiraled upward. Ashley lost count of how many steps there were. She can't imagine how the Turian is climbing the narrow stairway with his armor.

"Couldn't they have made an elevator for this?" complained Ashley as the winding stairway seemed never ending. Then suddenly, the stairway gave way to a central opening. There used to be exhibits here. Now, it's the temporary HQ for the Normandy squad.

"Ashley!" Tali was the first one to run up to Ashley and give her a big hug.

"Commander." said Vega, as he walked up and gave her a salute. Ashley did not correct him on the rank since she has not made any formal announcement yet. She returned the salute, "Lieutenant, it's good to see you."

"Where is the rest of the team?" Ashley asked.

"Wrex and Liara are in the field and will be back in an hour," replied Vega.

"Is Miranda here? I need to speak with her."

"She's on the top floor," replied Tali, "do you want me to take you?"

"No. I can get there myself."

Ashley excused herself from the team and turned to the stairway.

"Great. More stairs."

Miranda was standing on top of Arc. This gave her a great view of the city and the river Seine. From here, she was coordinating the strike teams. They were going house by house, block by block clearing out the husks.

Ashley got to the top. She saw Miranda looking into a scope.

"Hi Miranda"

Miranda put the scope down and turned around, "Hi Commander. Welcome to Paris."

Yes Paris, the city of love. This may have been a great place to visit during peace time, Ashley thought to herself.

"How is John?" Miranda said as she walks towards Ashley.

"He is going to be fine, thanks to you." Ashley replied.

_Miranda thought about the hours immediately following the Reapers' destruction. Shepard had been missing and everyone was looking for him, including her. She has known him from the beginning of the Lazarus Project. She has helped to bring him back to life, to give humanity and the galaxy a fighting chance. She had come to respect him through the way he leads, through the difficult decisions he makes, and through the personal relationships he has with all those around him. There was something about him that just draws one to him. He has that way of making you feel important, feel safe. She has admitted to herself that her feelings for Shepard have not all been professional. During the time leading up to the Collector Base mission, she has hinted Shepard several times of her interest in him. But each time, he had a way of letting her down easy. He remained faithful to Ashley. However, Miranda is not convinced that he had no feelings for her at all. In her heart, she always felt there was a hope as long as he is alive. _

_When the report came in that Shepard was missing, Miranda immediately went to the beam site and started digging like many others. She saw Ashley, Garrus and Wrex. But in her despair, she felt so alone. She did not approach them. She just dug where she thought he might be. When Shepard was found, she had renewed hope. She had followed the doctors into the hospital. During the first several hours, Shepard's vital signs were fluctuating. At one point, they began to fail. She overhead the doctors coming out of surgery saying Shepard's implants have stopped working. His own body cannot sustain him or repair him without his implants working. Miranda knew about Shepard's implants since she was the one who oversaw their research and development. Ultimately, she was the one who decided which model of implants were used in him. She also knew, if you had the correctly matched Element Zero nodule, you can restart the implants again. Once restarted, the implants will charge the other embedded Element Zero nodules. At that moment, the only other matching Element Zero nodule that she knew of on this side of the galaxy was inside her. These were specifically Cerberus made. Her father had given her the best ones. And she put the same ones in John Shepard._

_When Miranda approached the doctors about this information, they were reluctant to use her Element Zero nodule. They said it was because they would have to remove the Element Zero nodule from her body. This would cause a disruption in her neurochemistry and there's no way to predict her body's reaction. It can kill her. But Miranda insisted. She could not see herself go on living without Shepard being alive. If he was a live, there was hope for her. _

_She requested Dr. Chakwas to be flown there to overlook the operation. When Dr. Chakwas got there, she tried to talk Miranda out of it as well. She tried to reason with her that the procedure's hope of success was very low, and the risk to Miranda's life was significant. Miranda will hear none of it. In desperation, Chakwas went to talk to Ashley to ask her to dissuade Miranda._

_"Miranda, I know what you're doing." Ashley said as she sat down next to Miranda. They were in Shepard's ICU room. They were used to the humming noise of a starship's engine. But at this moment, all they can hear was the intermittent hissing sounds of a ventilator, and the beeping noise of the heart monitor._

_"Then don't try to stop me," Miranda shot back. She had been crying. Ashley have never seen Miranda cry before. In fact, she has the nick name "Ice Queen." This is unexplored territory for both women._

_"Miranda, Dr. Chakwas told me the risk to your life is significant. She said you can die from this procedure. She also said they're not sure this is going to work and that the chance is small for success. Miranda, I can't ask you to do this."_

_"Ash, you are not asking me. I am willingly giving my life for John. I know the risk involved. And to have a chance to save his life, it is worth giving my life."_

_Ashley was stunned by what Miranda was saying. Ashley and Miranda have had many differences. Even though Ashley respected Miranda professionally, she always had some reservation about her. Mainly, she saw Miranda as someone that maybe competing for Shepard's affection. But at this moment, she was taken aback by Miranda's decision. She truly was touched by Miranda's willingness to give her own life. "Miranda, I... I don't... I don't know what to say."_

_"Ash, can you do one favor for me?"_

_"Yes. Anything." Ashley placed her hands on Miranda's hands._

_"Ash, please forgive me for what I'm asking you to do. If I don't make it out of this operation, I want you to let John know that I love him. I know he's always loved you. But in my heart I had hoped that there was a chance for him and me. I'm sorry Ash. But please tell him that even though we could not be together in life, I will be with him in death. I will always love him. I want him to be happy. I want you both to be happy together. Ash, can you promise me to tell him that?"_

_"I...I...yes, I promise," Ash was tearing up. She embraced Miranda, and both women wept over the man they loved._

"So what are you really doing here, Ash?" Miranda asked.

"I'm here to see you," Ashley smiled. "How are you doing? Are you doing okay from the surgery?"

"The incision in my back is healed. It's a little sore from time to time, but I'll be fine."

"I am so glad to hear that. Do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

"Sure, let's go down" Miranda led Ashley down another stairway. Several flights down, there's another open floor. There is a small room in the corner. Miranda and Ashley went in and sat down by the table.

"Miranda, I want to thank you again for what you did for John. We can never repay-"

"Ash, you don't have to thank me. I did it for love." Miranda replied.

"I know you did. And this is why I'm here. I have not told John what you said to me. But I know how much he means to you. But more than that, you mean a great deal to me too. You've brought John back to me, twice." At that, Miranda smiled a bittersweet smile.

Ashley went on, "I've been given the rank of captain and the command of the Normandy. John has been asked to be a Council Member representing Alliance. Normandy will be escorting John on the reconstruction projects. I need a XO, and I could not think of a more qualified person than you. You know the ship inside and out, you know how the team work, and you've worked and commanded most of the crew. "

"Ash, thank you for asking me. I would normally jump at this opportunity. But are you sure you want me to be around... John."

"Miranda, I used to think it's about you and me competing for John's love. But the events of the last week have changed my feelings about you. When you selflessly gave of your life for our happiness, it opened my eyes to the woman you truly are. People may have called you 'Ice Queen', but from what I see of your love for Oriana, and for John and I, it really showed me an extraordinary woman who not only have incredible physical attributes, but also possess an incredible capacity for love. So, I want to do this for you. I care for your happiness. If it will make you happy to be onboard Normandy, then the position is yours."

Miranda was conflicted by emotions on the inside. She certainly want to be on the Normandy, near the man she loved. But on the other hand, what would it be like for her to be so close, and not be able to truly have the affection returned. Would it be unbearable to see John be with Ashley every night, knowing she herself can never have that? She also knew this could not have been easy for Ashley. Ashley must care for her to offer this. In the end, she decided it was better to be there on the Normandy. Even if she can't be with him, it would make her happy to know he's safe and happy.

"Yes. I would like to take you up on your offer."

"Miranda, it's great to have you with us. I'm headed back to London. After your operation finishes here, please take the crew back to Normandy. I will brief the entire crew on Normandy soon."

"Ashley, thank you." Miranda gave Ashley a tender embrace.

After Ashley said good bye to the rest of the squad members, she headed back to London. On the shuttle flight, she wondered how John will react to this news.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother knows best

**Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best**

"Mom," Shepard said as he struggles to sit up in bed. Though most of his wounds have closed and started to fade, his strength was still not back. He slowly moved his leg toward the edge of the bed as he attempted to stand.

"You didn't have to come to see me," Shepard was trying to put weight on his right leg.

"I'm your mother. Where else should I be?" said Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. She saw John was trying to stand, so she walked quickly to his side and put her arm under his left arm to support him.

"You really shouldn't be standing John. You're not ready yet."

"I don't know how much longer I can stay here. I need to get back out there and finish this." He tried to put weight on the left leg. But as soon as he did that, he felt the left leg buckle and sat forcefully back down on bed taking his mother with him.

"Stop! Before you break something!" commanded Hannah.

"Where is Captain Williams? I thought she would be here watching you."

"The soldier outside told me she went to Paris to meet up with the Normandy's ground team. But she should be back soon."

"Mom, I know you're busy with repairs on the _Orizaba_, you didn't have to come. Besides, you call every day..."

Hannah let out a brief sigh, "I know it must seem like duty to the military always came first for your father and I, but we have always loved you. _Orizaba_ lost one third of its crew during the attack and sustained heavy damage. I had to stabilize the ship before I can leave. I am sorry that I was not here sooner. When I first heard that you were missing and may have been killed, it nearly destroyed me. I could not imagine losing you again. Even though the Reapers were destroyed and victory seemed imminent, I thought I lost the world. You are everything to me, John! Don't you forget it!"

John was at a loss for words, "Mom, I- I love you."

"And I love you, John Shepard," replied Hannah.

"John, I also have some good news for you. You asked me to look into Ms. William's family. We finally found them."

"That's great news! Where are they?"

"In North America," replied Hannah. "When the Reapers attacked the Citadel with husks, most of the citadel population hid inside security bunkers. But then the attack stopped. Reports say that the husks just stood still as if someone turned off a switch. At the same time, the Citadel arms closed and they were being transported through the relay. During this time, Commander Bailey worked with the Council and came up with an evacuation plan. They had figured out the Reapers were taking the Citadel to Earth. When they reached high Earth orbit, Commander Bailey led the remainder C-Sec forces in an attack against the husks. He held them off long enough to allow most of the population to escape in the shuttles. The predetermined escape location would be the west coast of North America. It was the furthest location from London, where most of the Reapers were gathered."

"Did Bailey make it?" asked John, even though he knew the likely answer.

"No. I'm sorry John."

"He was a good man. We've lost too many good people like him in this war."

"Yes. We have." Hannah and John were both silent for a while reflecting on the many friends they've lost.

But John's thoughts came back to Ashley, "Mom, it would mean so much to Ashley to be able to see her family. Are you able to bring them here?"

"Of course." replied Hannah. She put a hand on John's hand and asked, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. And Mom..." John paused for a moment, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Hannah looked at his son lovingly, "to tell you the truth, I had some reservation at first when I found out she is the granddaughter of General Williams. But I know she must be someone special for you to have stayed with her through all of this. You know I want the best for you. I want you to be happy... Are you happy, John?"

"Yes. I am happy."

"Good. That is so good. I'm so happy to hear that," she hugged her son and held him for a moment.

"Admiral Shepard?" this private moment was broken by the voice of a soldier standing outside the doorway.

"Yes?" Hannah replied.

"Apologies Admiral. There's a vidcom call for Admiral John Shepard from the Council."

"Oh. That's right. Of course." Hannah stood up and wiped her tears. She straightened out her uniform, "we have two admirals in the family now."

"Mom, you don't have to leave. I can tell the Council I'll call them back."

"No it's alright. I have to get back to the _Orizaba_. Also, I want to send out the shuttle to pick up Ms. William's family."

"Mom, could you send the shuttle here to pick me up. I want to go out there with Ash."

"Are you sure you're okay to leave the hospital?" Hannah questioned. "Tell you what, if Dr. Chakwas says you're okay to travel, then you can go."

"Mom -" John said in protest.

"John, Hackett may have promoted you to be an admiral, but I'm still your mother. And that out ranks you any day." shot back Hannah.

John knew better than to challenge his mother and he relented. Hannah left the room and the solider brought in the vidcom.

* * *

"Doc. I'm fine," pleaded Shepard.

Chakwas stood at John's bedside with her arms folded shaking her head, "John, it has only been five days. You nearly died on the operation table, your implants has just started to come online, your wounds are still healing, and you don't have the strength."

"Doc. I'm going crazy lying in this bed. I just need to go on this one special trip and then I'll come back here. I promise."

"Where are you going anyways?" asked Chakwas curiously.

"Yes, Shepard, where _are_ you going?" said Ashley as she walked in.

John was hoping to surprise Ash, but now all hope is gone. He came clean, "My mom told me earlier today that she has found your family, Ash."

"John! That's great!" Ashley burst out with a mixture of laughter and tears.

"Where are they? Are they all okay?"

"California. And yes, they're all fine"

"That's great news!"

"My mom is sending a shuttle to pick them up and I thought you and I can go together. But my admiral mother won't let me go until Dr. Chakwas gives me the okay."

"John, I will go. You stay here and rest," replied Ash. She still can hardly contain herself. She can't believe it. Her family is okay. They made it.

"Ash, I know how much your family means to you. They mean a lot to me too. I want to be there."

Dr. Chakwas saw how much this meant to Shepard, "Captain Williams, if I let him go, will you look after him at all times and not let him get into any trouble?"

"Yes. I will keep my sisters away from him," smiled Ashley. She is very close to her sisters and frequently spoke to them about John. She recalled the time when John walked in on a vidcom call she had with her sister Sarah. Sarah had just commented on how cute John was when John walked in on the conversation. Ashley nearly died of embarrassment.

"Shepard, if you can stand on your two feet and walk, then I will let you go just for this one trip. But you have to come right back to the hospital. No sightseeing or other adventures. I mean it!" said Dr. Chakwas.

"Yes Ma'am!" said Shepard wondering how he got into this position with all the women in his life giving him orders.

He turned his attention to his legs. He put two hands on the bed and pushed up and stood up. He staggered a little and Ashley rushed to hold him up. Shepard gently waived her off.

He took a step with the right foot, then the left foot. He looked at the doctor, "Doc, what do you think?"

"I don't like it. But you can go if you come back here in 24 hours. Captain Williams, you will be responsible for him."

"I will take care of him, Doc. Just give me some tranquilizers to take with me just in case."

* * *

Shepard and Ashley walked out of the hospital tunnel together. Ashley had Shepard's right arm over her shoulder for support. As they walked out slowly, the soldiers all stood in attention where they were and saluted them. As they approached the waiting shuttle, they heard thunderous applause echoing in the tunnel. This was the first time Shepard had left his hospital room. There was a medic waiting at the shuttle. He saluted Ashley and Shepard and said, "Welcome aboard Admiral Shepard and Captain Williams. Dr. Chakwas requested I go with you."

"Of course she did," Shepard smile as he stepped into the shuttle.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Chapter 3: Just Shut Up and Kiss Me**

It will take several hours to reach San Francisco. The shuttle was quiet. The pilot and the medic were sitting up front. The passenger section was walled off so Ashley and Shepard had it to themselves.

Ashley was eager to see her family. The flight seemed to take an eternity. She felt this was as good of time as any to tell him.

"John, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Shepard was holding Ashley and gently stroking her hair.

"I went to see Miranda in Paris."

"Miranda?"

"I asked her to return to Normandy and be the XO."

"Really?" Shepard was truly surprised because the two women didn't really like each other.

"There's something else I need to tell you..." Ashley paused struggling for the right words.

"When we found you after the blast, you were dying. The doctors thought you were not going to make it because of your wounds and all your implants had shut down."

"The only way to save you was to take a matching Element Zero nodule to recharge yours. The only matching ones in existence were in Miranda. She insisted the doctors to perform the surgery. They told her she could die from it but she still insisted."

Ashley paused, but Shepard finished her sentence, "...and they did the surgery and that's why I am alive today."

"Ash, why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should know. Miranda has saved your life, twice now."

"Ash, I love you. Nothing will change that." John replied, but he was still thinking about what Ashley just told him.

"There's one more thing. She loves you."

"What? Now what are you talking about?" Shepard asked. Shepard knew Miranda had feelings for him. But he did not know where Ashley was going with this.

"Before the surgery, when there was a real chance she could die, she made me promise to tell you that if she died, she wanted you to know that she loved you. And that even though she could not be with you in life, she will always be with you in death." Ashley replied.

"Ash, I don't...why are you telling me this?" Shepard was shocked, confused, and conflicted.

"John, I've heard a saying once that if you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."

"John, I've long suspected that Miranda cared for you. But I had no idea the depth of her love. She has brought you back from death, twice. Me - what have I done? I ran from you when Normandy was breaking apart. I called you a traitor on Horizon. I even pointed a gun at you and almost shot you on Citadel."

"Ash, I don't care about that..."

"I care, John. I told you all of this so that you know the truth. I want you to make a decision knowing what really happened. I want our love... if it was ever meant to be, to be true. I didn't want to hide this from you and wonder if you would have loved Miranda instead of me."

"Ash -"

"John, I am willing to let you go..." Ashley cried. There was a long silence in the shuttle.

"Ash," John said softly, "there is only you. What Miranda did for me, I could truly never repay her. You and I are indebted to her. But I have never loved anyone, or will ever love anyone more than you. I choose you, Ashley Madeline Williams."

Ashley managed a smile. She put her arms around Shepard, "just shut up and kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4: My Heart In San Francisco

**Chapter 4: I Left My Heart in San Francisco**

The shuttle circled over San Francisco. There was rubble and smoke everywhere. Shepard noticed the remains of two Reapers. The shuttle proceeds north toward the Golden Gate Bridge. Soon, the long suspension cables of the famous bridge appeared. The south section of the bridge appeared damaged. But the bridge as a whole stood intact. The shuttle flew toward the north end of the bridge where there were mostly hills and not a lot of buildings. The shuttle landed in a clearing just east of the bridge. The shuttle door opened, and Shepard and Ashley stepped out.

Two Alliance soldiers with rifles greeted them with salutes, "Admiral. Captain. Welcome to San Francisco. We have been expecting you. Admiral Shepard had contacted our commander about Captain William's family."

Shepard and Ashley returned their salutes, "Please take us to your commander."

The pilot and the medic grabbed their rifles and followed them.

"Any further enemy presence in this area?" asked Ashley.

"We have this area under control. We still run into an occasional husk. So it's good to have a rifle handy."

The group made their way toward a bunker structure that's built into the side of the nearby hill. There were two large solid concrete doors that enclosed the entrance. It is currently ajar. A man in Alliance uniform greeted them with a salute, "Admiral Shepard. Captain Williams. I am Commander Edwards. Admiral Hannah Shepard informed me you were coming and asked me to ready the Williams family for departure. They will be here shortly."

"May I just take this moment to thank you for what you have done for earth, for all of us."

"Thank you, Commander," Shepard replied. "How have you faired here? How many casualties?"

Commander Edwards looked down and shook his head, "too many."

After a moment, he said, "the initial Reaper attack caught all of us by surprise. Most of the population did not have a chance to get to the underground shelters. Some tried to come across the bridge to this shelter here. But the Reapers damaged the south end of the bridge and shot anything that flew. We have estimates that as high as 70% of the population was lost in the first wave. Some of the soldiers have regrouped here. The rest of the survivors here are mostly from the Citadel evacuation group. They were able to locate our emergency beacon when then entered our atmosphere. We have about ten thousand here. I hear there are other Citadel survivors scattered along the west coast including Los Angeles and San Diego."

Shepard sighed, "So many lives lost..."

"But Admiral, it was you that gave us hope. Without you, none of us would have survived."

Shepard and Ashley looked toward the bridge and the city behind it.

"Ashley!"

Ashley turned around just in time as Abby ran up and hugged her, "Abby!"

Abby was followed by Lynn, and Sarah, and their mother.

Edwards excused himself motioned for the other soldiers to follow him to allow the family some private time.

"You must be Commander Shepard," said Mrs. Williams as she reached out her hand to shake Shepard's hand. Ashley spoke often to her family about Shepard, but this was actually the first time Shepard was meeting them in person.

"Yes Mrs. Williams, please call me John." replied Shepard returning the hand shake.

"Actually Mom, he was just promoted to Admiral," said Ashley proudly.

"Oh. Congratulations," replied Mrs. Williams.

"John is fine," said Shepard, now blushing.

"Sis, aren't you going to introduce us?" said Abby. She was already extending her hand.

"Hi I'm Abby, and you are even more handsome in person than on the monitor screens."

"Thank you Abby, it's nice to meet you too."

Ashley then introduced him to Lynn, and then to Sarah.

Shepard reached out his hand to shake Sarah's hand, "Sarah, I am so sorry for your loss of Thomas. We have lost too many good men like him. The victory we have today was made possible by men like him."

Sarah began to have tears in her eyes, but managed to reply, "thank you."

Ashley looked at Shepard. She was amazed at this man who had given so much for humanity and here he is reaching out to Sarah and remembering Thomas. He just had this presence about him that made you feel special, no matter whom you are. When he was talking to you, he made you feel like you were the most important person in the world.

As the family continued to speak, John was slowly walking toward the side of the hill. Here, one can see east side of the bay, with San Francisco directly in front, and the bridge to the right. It was a beautiful day with blue skies. There was a gentle sea breeze in the air.

This was the moment Shepard was waiting for. While Ashley was still talking with her sisters, Shepard started to get on his left knee. However, he still was weak, so he had to hang on to Ashley's right arm. Ashley turned around and thought he was falling. She reached down to try to hold him up. But Shepard was already on his left knee. He reached in his pocket and got out the small box and opened it.

"I've been waiting two life times to ask this question. Ashley Madeline Williams, will you marry me?" Shepard asked as he held Ashley's right hand while holding the ring in the left.

Ashley was speechless for a moment, and then she smiled and replied, "Yes. Yes, John Shepard. Yes, I will marry you." She reached down and cupped Shepard's face with both hands and kissed him. Shepard put the ring on her right ring finger. The diamond sparkled with brilliance under the afternoon sun.

* * *

"Live fire exercises was good prep for facing his girly horde," Ashley once said. Shepard let out a small chuckle as he thought about that. He was sitting in the back of the shuttle as Ashley was talking with her sisters and mother. She seemed so happy to be with them. It all feels right to him. They would be back in London in an hour. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. This had been a good day.


	5. Chapter 5: Free As a Bird

**Chapter 5: Free As a Bird**

"Good morning John," said Ashley as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"Good morning," John opened his eyes and smiled. "I had this dream that was surrounded by beautiful women."

"I hope I was one of them," teased Ashley.

"Yes. You and the girly horde," replied John. "Ash, you were so happy. I am glad your family is okay."

"I am happy. I love you."

"I love you."

Their tender moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Good morning, Shepard," said Dr. Chakwas as she walked in for her morning round.

"Good morning, Doc," replied Shepard as he sat up in bed.

"Congratulations, Captain Williams."

"Thank you, Dr. Chakwas. But I haven't told anyone. How did you hear?"

"Oh. I met your family in the cafeteria this morning. One of your sisters.. I believe it was Abby. She was telling me how Shepard proposed and nearly fell over doing it."

"It was the perfect moment. We were in front of the Golden Gate Bridge when he proposed. It was very romantic," said Ashley as she took hold of Shepard's hand.

"May I see it?" asked Dr. Chakwas.

"Of course," Ashley raised her ring finger for her to see. The morning sun shined through the windows and produced a beautiful radiance in the diamond.

"It's beautiful. Ashley, I am so happy for you," said Dr. Chakwas as she gave her a hug.

"Do I get a hug?" said Shepard jokingly.

"I'll give you something better," smiled Dr. Chakwas. "How would you like to leave this little cage?"

"Doc, I could kiss you!"

"Shepard, the Captain is here," chuckled Dr. Chakwas. She went on more seriously, "Admiral Hackett called this morning and asked if you are well enough to travel. I didn't mention your little trip yesterday, but I told him I'd check in on you and let him know. He said there was an important Council meeting and wanted you to be able to attend as soon as possible. Anyhow, the medic gave me a full report. He said you did well. Also the implants appear to be functioning properly. The scans show they're at optimal efficiency and showing no signs of rejection. Your blood tests this morning show your blood count has stabilized. But keep in mind; you did lose a lot of blood. It will take another month for your body to regenerate the rest of the blood. So please take it easy."

"Dr. Chakwas, I want to thank you for everything you did," said Shepard as he put his right hand on Dr. Chawas left forearm.

Dr. Chakwas put her other hand on Shepard's hand and looked at him, "You are welcome, Shepard. But it's not me that you need to thank." She looked at Ashley.

"It's ok Dr. Chakwas, I told him about Miranda."

Dr. Chakwas sighed, "That woman was so stubborn. I tried to talk her out of it. Shepard, you have to understand, that kind of surgery had never been done before, and there was no way to know if it was going to be successful. But the chance Miranda dying from the surgery was very real. I tried to stop her. But she would not listen."

Dr. Chakwas sat down on the bed and held onto Shepard's hand with both of her hand, "And for once, I am so glad she did not listen to us. If she had not done what she did, you -" Chakwas paused for a moment holding back her emotions, "you would have probably died."

"Thank you for telling me, Doc. I know I have a lot to be thankful for."

Dr. Chakwas stood up, "enough tears. I think we ought to be happy now. Everything worked out. Shepard, for the next 2 weeks, I will need you to call me every day for me to run remote diagnostics. I want to make sure those implants continue to function properly."

"You got it Doc," said Shepard as he gave Dr. Chakwas a quick kiss on the cheek. Dr. Chakwas was a bit taken aback and blushed. "Ahem. I will see you later Admiral. Goodbye, Captain." A slightly flustered Dr. Chakwas walked out.

Ashley giggled as she closed the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come?" pleaded Ashley.

"Ashley, we will be fine," reassured her mother. "We have our own rooms in the hospital shelter. We have food, hot water, and each other. Dr. Chakwas has been so kind and is personally making sure we have what we need."

"I know," said Ashley, "but I just hate leaving you again."

"You're just going to the Normandy and you know we're safe. Besides, we are needed here. Dr. Chakwas has already accepted our offer to help in the hospital. Your sisters and I will be working in the recovery room helping the wounded soldiers."

"I love you mom," Ashley hugged her mother. They held each other for a moment. Then Mrs. Williams turned to Shepard, "and John, take good care of yourself and my daughter. We are so proud of both of you."

John walked over and hugged Mrs. Williams, "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6: O Captain! My Captain!

**Chapter 6: O Captain! My Captain!**

The blue Kodiak docked in the shuttle bay. Shepard and Ashley stepped out.

"It's good to be back," Shepard said to Ashley as they walked toward the elevator.

"Yes, it is," Ashley smiled as she held Shepard's hand. "John, how do you want to handle this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this," She held up her ring finger, "and also you being the Admiral and I'm the Captain."

"You're right, things are different now," said John as they stopped in front of the elevator. "By the way, where is everyone?" He just noticed there was no one in the shuttle bay.

"It's around lunch time, they must all be in the mess hall," replied Ashley as she looked around.

"The ground team should be back as well since Miranda said they were finishing the Paris operation."

"Ash, the Normandy is your ship now. You are her captain. You give the orders. The crew will be looking to you as their skipper."

"You will always be my skipper," smiled Ashley as she leaned to kiss Shepard gently on the lips.

"As for us... well, we'll just let the ring speak for itself," said John as he held the elevator door open for Ashley, "after you, my Captain."

"EDI. Please ask the crew to assemble in the mess hall"

"Yes. Captain Williams. Welcome back to the Normandy Captain Williams and Admiral Shepard."

"Thank you EDI," they both replied.

* * *

The elevator stopped at the top level and opened. Ashley wanted a moment to collect herself before facing the crew. The door to the cabin opened, and Shepard walked in first followed by Ashley. This room held so many memories for them. He can still remember the night before Ilos. And then he remembered the hours leading up to the Omega 4 Relay. He sat at the desk staring at Ashley's picture.

"Ash, I love you so much." Shepard said as he turned around and gently held her at her waist.

Ashley reached up and wrapped her hands around him, "just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Garrus and Tali were already in the mess hall when they heard EDI's announcement to assemble.

"I wonder what this is about." asked Tali.

"I don't know, maybe they're going to tell us the menu selection will be different for dinner?" joked Garrus. They were sitting at the main dining table facing each other.

"May we join you?" asked Miranda as she and Liara sat down next to Tali. Wrex and Vega soon joined them followed by Joker and EDI.

"So EDI, why did you want us here?" asked Miranda.

"Captain Williams asked me to make the announcement," replied EDI.

"Is Captain Williams here?" asked Liara.

"Yes. Her shuttle docked 10 minutes ago," replied EDI.

Shepard and Ashley had not announced they were coming. Most of the crew still assumed Shepard is in the hospital. There had been no news on the Alliance network regarding his release.

Low level conversation went on for another 5 minutes in the mess hall as rest of the crew gathered.

* * *

The elevator door wisped open, and Ashley walked out.

"Captain on deck." said Miranda as she stood up and saluted Ashley. Everyone else stood and saluted as well.

Ashley returned the salute, "at ease, everyone." At that moment, Shepard walked out of the elevator. A sudden loud burst of noise erupted in the mess hall. It was a mixture of shouting, laughing, crying and clapping. The crew mobbed Shepard hugging, clapping, or just trying to touch him.

Ashley took a step back and stood by the wall next to the elevator. This was his moment. This was their moment. She shared in the joy that was all around her. But as she glanced around the room, she saw Miranda, standing still. She was looking at Shepard.

After a few minutes, Ashley called for everyone to be quiet, "let's let Shepard say a few words."

"I just want you to know you all did a hell of a job in kicking the Reapers' collective ass!" exclaimed Shepard. "I am proud of each and every one of you. You did not give up, you did not run. You all fought gallantly. Some have given the ultimate sacrifice - Admiral Anderson, Thane, Zaeed, Jack, Samara, Legion, and Mordin. It is my honor to have served with them and with you, the finest crew in the galaxy. I salute you and our fallen heroes!" Shepard looked straight down the mess and saluted. The rest of the crew collectively saluted. They held the salute for about a minute and silence filled the air.

After the salute, Shepard continued, "As you may have heard by now, I am no longer the skipper for the Normandy. Captain Williams had been given command of this ship. But our mission remains the same as it ever was - to safe guard the future of this galaxy. I know each of you will make me proud by following Captain Williams the same way you've followed me. "

Shepard finished speaking and the crew gave him a thunderous applause.

Ashley was clapping as well..._John you sure know how to give a speech. You can say anything and they will love you._

"Admiral Shepard. Thank you," Ashley began to speak, "family is important to me." She paused for a moment to let that statement sink in.

Then she continued, "Just yesterday, I found my mother and my sisters and I am so glad they are safe. They are my family through my bloodline. But as I stand before you today, we are bonded by a different blood - the blood of battle. As Shakespeare once wrote:

_"From this day to the ending of the world,_

_But we in it shall be remember'd;_

_We few, we happy few, we band of brothers'_

_For he today that shed his blood with me_

_Shall be my brother"_

"We here are band of brothers. We are family. We will live, fight and die with each other."

As she finished those words, another round of applause broke out along with cheering and shouting of agreement.

"I will be talking to each of you shortly. But for now, I want to introduce our new executive officer, Miss Miranda Lawson." When she said this, she can hear a few whispers in the crowd.

Ashley went on, "Miss Lawson is ex-Cerberus. There is no one in this room that has been more critical of Cerberus than me. She looked briefly at Shepard as she thought about Horizon.

"But Miss Lawson has repeatedly demonstrated her loyalty to the Alliance, to this crew, and to me. She was instrumental in the success of the Collector Base mission, in exposing the Sanctuary horror, and most importantly aiding us in tracking down the Cerberus base."

Miranda could feel herself blush. She was looking down not wanting to make eye contact with Shepard.

Ashley continued on, "Miss Lawson has my utmost confidence and thanks for accepting the position of XO."

"Lastly, the Normandy is no longer an Alliance ship. She has been reassigned to be used by the Council. Over the past few years, we've had a crew that was made up of Alliance, Cerberus, Quarian, Asari, Krogan, Salaria, Turian, Geth and even an AI. We are no longer identified by our race, color, or past affiliations. We are now all vas Normandy." She finished speaking and looked at Tali. Tali gave her a gentle nod.

The crew broke out again in applause.

Shepard looked at Ashley and was filled with pride and love. She was going to be a great captain.

After the crew was dismissed, Garrus asked for Shepard to sit down at the table to talk with the squad. Miranda stood up and excused herself, "It's good to see you, Shepard."

"It's good to see you, too," replied Shepard disappointed that she was leaving, "can we talk later?"

"Sure, I'll be in my old office."


	7. Chapter 7: Hell Frozen Over

**Chapter 7: Hell Frozen Over**

Miranda walked toward the Executive Officer's office. This was on the same deck as the mess hall on the port side. She had talked Liara into moving her equipment to the research lab.

She walked into the office and noticed someone followed her in.

"Hey Miranda, are you okay?" asked Ashley in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine," replied Miranda trying to sound professional. "That was quite a speech you gave there, Captain."

"Thanks. Shepard has always teased me about quoting poetry, so I thought I'd use a little Shakespeare."

Miranda was silently standing next to her desk. She had both hands on the desk bracing herself. She had not turned around.

Ashley approached her slowly and noticed she was quietly sobbing.

"Miranda," she put both hands on her shoulders, "you are hurt."

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Miranda said, "permission to speak freely, Captain?"

"Of course. You don't have to be formal with me in private, Miranda."

"What's wrong?" But as soon as she asked that, Ashley wanted to kick herself. How could she even ask that. She knew the answer.

"I suppose congratulation is in order," said Miranda turning her head to look at Ashley and glanced at the ring. Miranda had noticed the ring the minute Ashley walked into the mess hall.

At that moment, Ashley saw Miranda's face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes were filled with pain. Ashley remembers seeing herself in the mirror after Shepard's death. She recalled the gnawing pain she felt in her stomach, and the thoughts of hopelessness. At one point, she felt only death could deliver her from the unending torture.

_What have I done? _Ashley thought to herself as she wondered what to say next. She brought Miranda here because she felt she was the most capable person to do the job. She also thought she was helping Miranda by allowing her to be closer to Shepard. But Ashley blamed herself for being naive and careless. _What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. Could I bear watching John be with another woman after I gave my life for him? Could I watch that other woman wear an engagement ring? What would I be thinking?_

"Miranda, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you like this. You must hate me right now, " said Ashley, wondering if Miranda was going to pummel her with her biotic powers. Shepard had told her about the altercation between Miranda and Jack after the Teltin facility mission.

"I... I can't stay here, " Miranda managed to say. "It was a mistake. I.. I have to go."

Miranda turned to go, but Ashley held her by the shoulders, "Miranda, please. Don't go. I'm sorry about all of this. But I need you on this ship. The Normandy needs you."

Ashley had pushed Miranda back such that she's now sitting on the desk. Miranda put her face in her hands and started to cry. Ashley desperately said, "Just don't go anywhere!"

* * *

Ashley walked quickly out of the office trying to keep composure. She called for Shepard to meet her in the medical bay on the starboard side. Shepard was still talking to Garrus, Vega and Wrex and didn't hear her.

She barked, "Shepard!" and motioned him to the medical bay.

Shepard got up and walked over.

Vega joked, "Don't forget to salute."

* * *

Shepard walked into the medical bay laughing, "It's great to see the guys again."

Ashley was not laughing. Shepard knew something was wrong but don't know if it was something he did or something terrible had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Miranda," said Ashley as she started to pace a bit.

"I've never seen you like this. Slow down. What's going on?"

"She saw my ring and now she is crying and wants to leave the ship."

"What? Miranda crying?", said Shepard. He was about to say, _has hell frozen over?_ But held his tongue when he saw Ashley's face. She was near tears.

"You are serious. Okay. Why is she reacting like this?"

"John Shepard, you cannot possibly be this dense!"

"Wait, why are you angry at me?" Shepard replied in a state of complete surprise.

"John, I maybe your lover, but I am a woman."

"Yes you are." John agreed, wondering where she was going with this. She is usually very angry or very happy when she uses his full name, and at this moment, it looks like she's very angry.

"Miranda loves you!" Ashley blurted.

"But I told you I loved you more than anyone. I thought we had this conversation on the shuttle."

At this point, Shepard and Ashley were both animated throwing arms around, and pointing at each other. Garrus, Wrex and Vega were looking from the mess hall. The medical bay's windows were visible from there. It was, luckily, sound proof.

"When Miranda saw the ring, she knew you asked me to marry you. You are the reason she lives. The hope of being with you is what kept her going. You are the reason that she went to London to fight the final battle. You are the reason she was willing to die during surgery. John, do you see?"

John was quiet but listening to everything Ashley was saying. He didn't know what was harder to believe - the words that Ashley was saying, or the fact that it was Ashley that was saying it.

"As a woman, I know what it is to lose your lover. To see him die and have no hope of being with him, ever. John, when she saw the ring on my finger, it might as well be me pulling the trigger on her or blowing you out of the airlock!"

John remained silent for a long moment, then said, "Okay Ash, I hear what you are saying. I don't pretend to understand a woman's heart completely but I'm hearing you. My only question is why are you angry at me? Did you pull me in here to tell me this? And why do you care so much for Miranda?"

"John," Ash said as she turned her back toward him. She was now looking straight at the mess hall and realizes there are crew members out there looking in.

She quickly turned around to face Shepard, "I can't fully explain to you why I'm this upset. I just feel connected to Miranda somehow. Maybe it's this thing that we women share. But when I saw her face, I knew her pain. I actually felt that pain in me. I remembered that pain all too well and would not want anyone to go through that. I feel even more terrible because I'm the one that asked her to come to Normandy, I gave that speech to the crew about her, and then I show up with a ring...it's like rubbing her face in it. I don't know how to fix this."

"Ash, look at me. I love you. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go in there and talk to her, and comfort her."

"What? How am I going to do that? "

"I don't know, but just do something before she leaves."

"Maybe it's for the better. Maybe it's for the better that she left, Ash."

"John. How can you say that about the woman that saved your life twice!"

"Is this even a real conversation?" Shepard was starting to show a little frustration.

"What do you want me to do? Tell her I love her? Tell her everything is going to be okay and we'll all live happily ever after? What do you expect is going to happen when I go in there?"

As Shepard was talking, he saw Miranda coming out of her office and walking briskly toward the elevator. She entered the elevator and the doors closed.

Shepard ran after her, but he barely made it out of the medical bay when he felt sharp jolting pain throughout both legs and up his spine. The pain was so strong and so sudden that he dropped to the ground. Ashley ran over and tried to pick him up. Vega and Garrus saw him go down and ran over as well.

"John, are you okay?" asked Ashley in a panicked voice.

"I think so. I ... my legs just gave out," said Shepard as he turned on his back in obvious pain.

"Where's Miranda?"

"Miss Lawson has just left the Normandy in a shuttle," replied EDI.

"EDI. Track where it lands and report back to me!" commanded Ashley.

"Yes, Captain.".

"EDI. Please ask Dr. Chakwas to return to the Normandy."


	8. Chapter 8: Random Hearts

**Chapter 8: Random Hearts**

"Are you in any pain?" Asked Chakwas.

"I've seen better days," replied Shepard as he lied on the exam table in the medical bay.

"Shepard, you really need to take it easy. Your spinal cord is still swollen from the blast. Your body cannot handle the physical stress like running, jumping... you know, the usual hero stuff you do on your missions. Speaking of which, what on earth were you doing?"

"I was...I was running after Miranda," replied Shepard reluctantly. Even though it was just the doctor and him in the room, he kept his voice down.

"Oh?" replied Chakwas as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's complicated. I was trying to stop her from leaving."

"This is none of my business, and you don't need to tell me any further," said Chakwas giving Shepard a way out.

Shepard sighed, "I do need to talk. And you've known me all these years and I trust you. It's so strange...last few days."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can fight Saren, defeat the Geth, blow up the Collector Base, and destroy the Reapers. But when it comes to women...I'm completely lost."

"I suppose you can take comfort in the fact that you won't be the first man in history to feel that way," smiled Chakwas as she sat down to listen to her friend.

"You know that I proposed to Ashley, and everything was great. We were happy. We come back to the ship, and Miranda saw us. She went into the office and Ashley went into talk to her. Miranda started to cry. Ashley came out to get me, drags me in here and started to yell at me. She was angry at me for Miranda loving me and then she wants me to go in to her office to comfort her. She said Miranda was upset and was going to leave. She wanted me to stop her. I said maybe it's better that way, and Ash got mad at me. Miranda walked out of the office, then I ran after her. Then-.. I ended up on the floor." Shepard looked completely deflated.

"John," said Chakwas, "you are my most loyal friend."

Dr. Chakwas has always refused to use his first name. But at this moment she chose her words carefully, "your heart has been the best and sometimes only weapon you had in this war against the Reapers. I've watched you make difficult decisions over and over again throughout the last few years; and each time, millions of lives hinged on the decisions you made. Through it all, you've stayed true to your heart. In the same way, you now need to let your heart guide you. Whatever you choose to do next, don't do it out of guilt or regret. Do it out of love."

"I don't believe you've ever called me John before."

"I don't think there's been a moment quite as important as this one," replied Chakwas.

"Doc, what if you have two right choices. How do you choose then?"

"Are you sure there are only two choices?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shepard.

"I mean sometimes we think there are only two choices because that is what's familiar to our line of thought. We think we have only certain choices based on our cumulative life experiences. But if you opened your mind and step out of the situation, sometimes other choices present itself."

"Doc, you know now I'm really confused and we haven't even had any of your Serrice Ice Brandy."

"Shepard, I think you need to go back to your cabin and get some rest. I think I've said too much already. But you're always welcome here anytime if you want to chat or have a glass of brandy with me," smiled Chakwas.

"Thanks, Karin." said Shepard, as he gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"Where are you going?" said Shepard as he entered the cabin.

Ashley was putting on her blue battle armor, "I'm going after her."

"Who? Miranda?"

"Yes. EDI tracked her to the Citadel."

"Wait. Ash, I care for her too. But we have a meeting onboard the _Destiny Ascension_ in two hours. Admiral Hackett and the rest of the Council expect us to be there."

"I need to go after Miranda," protested Ash.

"We will go together after the Council meeting. I promise."

Shepard walked over and helped Ashley take off her armor. She was now wearing a black skintight under armor suit. Shepard put his hands around her waist.

"Ash, I love you more than anyone. You know that. But I need you to help me understand why you're doing this."

"John, I don't know how to explain. I see part of me in her," she said as she looked up into his eyes, "the part that loves you."

She continued slowly, "without her, you would not be here. Without you here, I would not be able to go on. I don't know how all this works, but I just know that you died once. She brought you back. You nearly died a second time, and she brought you back again. I am just scared that if something happens to you again, and she's not there... I know that's selfish, but that is part of it. And then I told you that I can feel her pain as she feels she's lost you forever. I can feel her pain and at the same time I'm the cause of it...am I making any sense at all?"

"Yes, she saved my life. Twice. I appreciate that. I owe her that -"

"John, you say that you appreciate it and that you owe her, but what does that mean?" asked Ashley.

"I..."

"Do you love her?" Ashley asked as she stared into his eyes. She held her gaze.

Shepard was starting to feel uncomfortable, he looked away_. This is it. This is the question that he's been dodging. But there's not going to be a good answer no matter what he said. What was the doc saying about choices?_

"Ash, I don't -"

"John, before you finish that sentence, I need you to know. I want the truth. I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth. If you love me at all, tell me the truth. Up until now, you've said you have never loved anyone, or will ever love anyone more than me."

"That is the truth, Ash" shot back Shepard.

"Yes, but that's also not the whole truth. The question remains - do you love Miranda Lawson?"

At that instant, Shepard almost wished Harbinger's blast had killed him. That question shot right to his heart and is tearing him apart. He sat down on the bed and hunched over with his hands on his head. Ashley sat down next to him.

Shepard began to speak, "after Horizon, I thought it was over between you and me. But I still held out for hope that we may someday be together. During that time, I spent a lot of time working with Miranda and had come to respect her a lot as a soldier and as an individual. She was courageous under fire, she held firm to her principals, she was loyal to her crew, and she loved her sister, her only true family. She... She was a lot like -"

"Me?" said Ashley as she finished his thought.

"Yes. She was a lot like you," sighed Shepard.

"Except I wear armor and she wears swimwear into battle," chuckled Ashley as she tried to lighten the moment.

"She did eventually get a set of armor, but she complained about how it restricted her movements in combat. She wore it for one mission and never wore it again," said Shepard.

"She does look nice in her swimwear," teased Ashley.

"I know what's good for me. I'm not touching that one," replied Shepard.

"John, have you ever... been with her?"

"No. Ash."

"Did you want to?"

"Ash. Stop."

"John, I need to know where you stand."

"Look Ash, if you are asking me if there was physical attraction there. The answer is, yes. We've actually talked about it, but I told her about you. I kept a picture of you on the desk over there. The night before reaching Omega 4 relay, she asked if we could be together. She told me she felt alone and wanted to be with me. I... I told her I couldn't," recounted Shepard looking down at the floor.

"John, you almost sound like you regretted that decision."

"Ash, I came back to the desk, and I looked at your picture and wrote a letter to you that I never sent."

"What did you write?"

"I wrote that I was sorry, and that I loved you."

"John, if I died on Virmire instead of Kaiden, do you think you would be with her today?"

"Ash, I can't possibly imagine that. I don't know."

"John. Please," Ashley pushed him.

After a long moment of silence, Shepard sighed and replied, "Yes."

Ashley sighed as well. She paused a moment searching for the right words, and finally said, "John, I think -"

"Captain Williams. I am sorry to disturb you. The Council meeting is thirty minutes. You will need to leave now if you don't want to be late."

Ashley sighed again, "thank you EDI. Please ask the ground team to meet us in the shuttle bay."

"Yes, Captain," replied EDI.

* * *

Ashley and Shepard reached the shuttle bay. The team was already assembled - Wrex, Garrus, Liara, Tali, Vega.

Vega was the first to break silence, "Are you okay, Loco?"

"I can still beat you in boxing if that's what you're asking," smiled Shepard.

Garrus came up to Shepard, "don't worry, no matter how many hits you take, you still won't look as good as me. Glad you're on your feet Shepard!"

"I told them you were just trying to get the females' attention," said Wrex in a gruff voice.

Shepard decided it's hard to tell sometimes if Wrex is serious or joking. He decided not to say anything and just bump fists with Wrex.

"Shepard, we are glad to have you back," said Tali.

"Good to see you, Shepard. You gave us quite a scare," added Liara.

"Thank you all. It is good to be with you. Now. Shall we go see the Council?"

They all boarded the shuttle together.

"Cortez!" said Shepard. "It's good to see you."

"Same here Admiral," said Cortez.

"I hope your landing will better this time," joked Shepard recalling his crash landing in London.

"It should be fine as long as they don't shoot at us," said Cortez.

"Cortez, take us to the Destiny Ascension," ordered Ashley.

"Aye-aye, Captain.


	9. Chapter 9: Heroes

**Chapter 9: Heroes**

The Kodiak shuttle decelerated as it approached _Destiny Ascension_ which was holding high earth orbit. Along her portside were the _SSV Orizaba_ commanded by Admiral Hannah Shepard, and the _SSV Everest_ commanded by Admiral Steven Hackett. Alongside the Alliance ships, there were two Quarian Civilian Fleet vessels. On the Starboard side of the _Destiny Ascension_, there were two Turian dreadnaughts from the Turian Sixth Fleet, and two Salarian dreadnaughts from the Salarian Third Fleet.

As the shuttle moves closer, the crew was struck by the awesome size of the _Destiny Ascension_. It simply dwarfed all the other nearby ships.

"Destiny Ascension, this shuttle UT47A from _SSV Normandy_ carrying Admiral John Shepard and Captain Ashley Williams requesting permission to dock," reported Cortez.

"Shuttle UT47A, permission to dock granted. Welcome to _Destiny Ascension_."

* * *

The shuttle pulled into the hanger bay. This was one of the many hanger bays on this starship. There are many shuttles parked on both sides of the hanger. The center of the runway was clear. There was a large group of people gathered at the end of the runway. The shuttle bay controller directed Cortez to land the shuttle at the end of the runway by the crowd.

The shuttle door opened, and they can see the large crowd of people in the background. In the front, they can see Asari Counselor Trevos, Salarian Councilor Valern, and Turian Councilor Sparatus. To the left of Sparatus was Primarch Victus. To his left was Admiral Zaal'Koris. To the right of Trevos were Admiral Hackett and Admiral Hannah Shepard. Flanking this entire group of dignitaries were Asari Commandos. Off to the side were several camera drones along with Diana Allers.

Ashley looked out of the shuttle. A group of soldiers have formed 2 lines from the shuttle door. To her left was a line of soldiers made of several Asari Commandos, Turian Marines from the 43rd Marine Division, and Salarian STG soldiers. To her right were several Quarian soldiers, Alliance 103rd Marine Division soldiers, couple of Krogan soldiers from Arlalakh Company, and Jondum Bau representing the Spectres.

Ashley stepped out of the shuttle door to a wave of applause. She was followed by Liara, Tali, Garrus, Wrex, Vega, and finally Shepard. The applause continued and climaxed when Shepard stepped out. They walked toward the dignitaries and stopped in front of the council members.

Trevos reached out her hand to shake Shepard's hand and said, "On behalf of the Council, its member races, and all those who live in our galaxy, we thank you and congratulate you!" This was followed by another round of thunderous applause.

Ashley looked at Shepard. She knows he's uncomfortable. When he's uncomfortable, he tries too hard to hide it. At this moment, he's forcing a smile. Ashley knew Shepard never wanted to be a hero. He hated being called a hero. He didn't want the glory or the accolade. He rather just be a good soldier, standing along his fellow soldiers, holding the line.

The Primarch then spoke, "Garrus Vakarian please step forward." Garrus was standing shoulder to shoulder with his squad facing the dignitaries. He took a step forward. He had no idea what the Primarch was about to say.

"For your heroic action in following Shepard on the final assault towards the Crucible, we wish to bestow upon you the rank of General and command of the 43rd Marine Division. You are an example to all Turians in your heroism and leadership."

"Primarch Victus," replied Garrus, "I am truly honored. But I humbly decline command of the 43rd. My place is with the Normandy representing the Turians.

"General Garrus Vakarian, you are a true Turian soldier. I will honor your request to remain with the Normandy and represent the Turian people." Garrus and the Primarch shook hands and Garrus stepped back in line.

Next Admiral Zaal'Koris walked to the front and asked for Tali to step forward, "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, for your heroic actions throughout the Reaper campaign and especially your actions on Rannoch, the Quarian Admiralty Board appoints you to the rank of Admiral. In addition, we offer you to transfer your name back to the Flotilla unless you wish to remain with Normandy."

Tali looked at Shepard, Garrus and rest of the team, "Admiral, I am honored. I wish to continue serving aboard the Normandy and keep my name as Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

"Very well, Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, the Admiralty will respect your wish and appoint you as Quarian ambassador to the Council."

"I will accept. Thank you Admiral Zaal'Koris."

Next, Admiral Hackett walked to the front, "Lieutenant James Vega, Liara T'Soni, and Urdnot Wrex please step forward." The three took a step forward.

"For your bravery and gallant actions throughout the Reaper Campaign, we wish to award you the Alliance Medal of Valor." The three squad mates shook the Admiral's hand and stepped back in line.

"Next, I would ask Ashley Williams, please step forward."

Ashley took a step forward.

"For your bravery and gallant actions throughout the Reaper Campaign and especially being at the vanguard of the charge on the Beam Site, I hereby award you the Alliance Medal of Valor. In addition, due to your extraordinary leadership onboard the Normandy, I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain and give you the command of _SSV Normandy_. I also want to take this time to announce that the Alliance and the Council has come to a special arrangement. In an effort to support Council leadership, the Alliance has agreed to lend the Normandy and the service of its crew to the Council. Captain Williams, from now on you and your crew will report to the Council."

"Thank you, Admiral," Ashley saluted Admiral Hackett stepped back in line.

"Lastly, I would like to ask John Shepard to come forward."

Shepard stepped forward.

"Shepard, for putting together the greatest fleet the galaxy has ever seen, for forging alliances among the different races, for leading the charge on the Beam Site that led to the destruction of the Reapers, and for the many other extraordinary things you've done that history will write about, I award you the highest honor the Alliance can give, and that is the Alliance Medal of Honor. In addition, you have been promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. You have also been given the command of _SSV Kilimanjaro_."

"Thank you, Admiral," Shepard saluted Admiral Hackett. He was caught off guard about the _Kilimanjaro_ assignment and shot a quick glance at Ashley.

"Admiral Shepard," Councilor Valern began to speak "besides all the accolades bestowed upon you today, I wanted to thank you personally for saving my life on the Citadel from Kai Leng. I have made the motion to make you the next Human Council member. Needless to say, the vote was unanimous. In addition, because you are also a Spectre, we have given you the title of Commander of all Spectre forces. We have also assigned the _SSV Normandy_ for your use in support of your mission. It is the desire of this council to have you and the Normandy represents us in all quadrants of the galaxy."

"Thank you, Councilors," replied Shepard shaking each of their hands. "I humbly accept."

At this time, someone gave Shepard a microphone and asked for him to speak a few words.

Shepard looked at the crowd in the hanger and spoke, "Thank you for the honor you have bestowed on my team and I. There will be time for celebration later. For now, we mourn for our brave comrades, our friends, our loved ones. They are the true heroes of this war. Our freedom and our lives have been bought with their blood and sacrifice. I stand before you today, asking all of you here, and all those around the galaxy who can witness this moment, to see what we can accomplish when we stand united. Look among us- Turians, Salarians, Krograns, Quarians, Asari, Humans, Batarians, Elcors and Volus. Remember this moment of unity. Let's put aside our differences and build a better galactic future for all races!"

The crowd could not hold back its applause any longer and erupted in clapping and shouting. Soon, there were chants of "Shepard, Shepard, Shepard" echoing through the entire hanger. Hannah Shepard looked at her son with pride. Ashley reached for Shepard's hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.


	10. Chapter 10: Space Dust

**Chapter 10: Space Dust**

"As you can hear, the clapping continues. Shepard is now being led into the Council Chamber. You can still chants of 'Shepard' in the background. For the moment, the galaxy is finally breathing a sigh of relief. We have defeated the Reapers, and Shepard is alive. This is Diana Allers reporting for Alliance News Network."

Miranda turned off the monitor screen. It seemed no matter where she went, Shepard was there. Miranda lied down on her bed. She had come to the Citadel to escape. The Citadel was deserted. There were only a handful of soldiers patrolling the different levels. There was a maintenance crew that was busy doing repairs. And of course, there were the Keepers, busy doing their own thing.

Miranda thought about the last time she was here with Shepard. She had told Shepard about the chip. She had felt so guilty about it. But Shepard said he didn't care about what happened and that it was in the past. He asked her about Oriana and how he can help. At that moment, she wanted to have him hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. It took all that she had not to tell him how she truly felt about him. She already knew he had visited Ashley in the hospital. She also saw him kissing her in the court yard down below. Miranda closed her eyes when she thought of that moment. It brought her pain even thinking about it. _Why can't I stop loving him? Why?_

* * *

They all entered the Council Chambers. There was a single large glass oval shaped table. The Council Members sat down. Sparatus motioned for Shepard to sit next to him. Shepard walked over and sat down. Ashley and the rest of the team followed Shepard and sat next to him. The rest of the dignitaries came in including Admirals Hackett and Hannah Shepard, Primarch Victus, Admiral Zaal'Koris, and Jondum Bau. Before the doors closed, a female scientist slipped in. It was Brynn Cole. Shepard looked over and nodded. She smiled back at him. The doors were closed, and two Asari Commandos stood guard on each side of the doors. There were two more Commandos that stood guard outside the doors.

Councilor Tevos began the meeting, "before we begin the discussion about the mass relays, I want to announce that we've decided to hold a single large memorial service tomorrow afternoon in London at the Beam Site. We want to honor Admiral Anderson and the many lives that were lost in the attack. "

"Now, we will begin our meeting. This is Dr. Brynn Cole," Councilor Tevos gestured towards the doctor. "She is ex-Cerberus. She left Cerberus awhile back after she found out their true intentions. She hid in a secret research lab along with her team continuing their research. But Cerberus found them and tried to eliminate her and her team. Shepard and his team rescued them. Dr. Cole and her team have been instrumental in creating the Crucible. The Council has tasked her to be the lead scientist on the Mass Relay reconstruction efforts. Dr. Cole, please proceed."

Cole stood up to speak, "Thank you, Councilor. Now if I may turn your attention to the hologram in the center."

A hologram appeared in the middle of the room. It was a hologram of a mass relay.

"When the Crucible fired its beam, it sent the beam to the mass relay. Then the mass relay exploded. Immediately after the Crucible had fired, we did not know the status of the other relays in the galaxy. But then we have received news from Palaven and Thessia that the relays in their systems were destroyed."

Dr. Cole can hear the murmurs and whispers around the room.

"How is this possible? Does this mean all the other relays are destroyed? How were you able to communicate with the other planets" Asked Prmiarch Victus.

"We are currently using Quantum Entanglement Communication devices. This was originally developed by Cerberus. Alliance got hold of the technology couple of years ago and they shared it with a few allies. The trouble is, you have to have a QEC device on both ends to talk. So far, we only have been able to hear from Thessia and Palaven."

"What news do you have from Palaven?" Asked the Primarch.

"I'm sorry. I have not had much time to talk to them. But they said they sustained a loss of over 60% of the population. I am sorry."

Primarch Victus looked down, "Palaven. My people..."

"What about Thessia," asked Liara.

"I'm sorry, Liara, Counselor Tevos. They reported over 75% loss." There was a collective gasp heard in the room. They all knew the Reaper invasion was going to cause a lot of casualties, but these numbers are just devastating.

"Dr. Cole, as much as I want to hear more about Thessia, please go on with your report," said Councilor Trevos visibly shaken.

"We do have an idea how the Crucible may have worked. When we were constructing it, we all wondered what it was going to do. It was missing all the conventional parts for any sort of guns or cannons. It was more like a large antenna much more akin to then ones used by broadcasting stations. After compiling data gathered before and after the relay destruction, we think we know what happened. Mass Relays work by creating a mass-free corridor of space-time between each relay. This can propel ships of different sizes. However, what is the one thing all pilots must do before entering a mass relay?"

"Tell the relay the amount of mass it will transit," answered Liara.

"That's right. After the relay receives this information from the pilot, it then uses the element zero core to activate the relay"

"How does this explain the Crucible?" asked Admiral Hackett.

"Up until now, we did not know if there's a limit to how much _mass_ the relay can handle. Some have theorized it maybe infinite. Looking at the fact that we can transport our entire fleet thought the Charon Relay in such a short period of time might lead some to truly believe in the infinite capacity of the relay. But let us suppose there is a limit to the capacity of the relay. Then it changes things. Sure, this imaginary limit may be a very large number, and perhaps so large, the original designers thought it would never be reached. Therefore, they never built in a failsafe protocol to protect the relay against a very large mass."

She was seeing a few puzzled faces around the room and decided she needed to get to the point.

"What the Crucible fired was a stream of data. This data is similar to the data that a starship pilot would enter. The difference is that this data gave the mass relay a number that exceeded its capacity. However, because there was no failsafe protocol built in, the mass relay does not recognize it as a problem. So therefore, it activates trying to push through the presumed mass. This overloads the relay, but not before it transmits the data to the next relay and so on. A chain reaction occurred, effectively destroying the entire mass relay network."

The room was silent. There was a hologram animation playing in the center of the room showing a simulation of the mass relays being destroyed from system to system.

After a long silence, Admiral Hackett spoke up, "Dr. Cole, your science team initially believed the relays can be repaired."

"Unfortunately, we were wrong. We can't fix the relays. They are made of an unknown substance material. We currently have no way of manufacturing those arms from the debris we've gathered," replied Cole.

There were more whispers and murmurs in the room.

"But there is hope," said Cole quickly. The room became silent again.

"As you know, there are many relays out there. Many of them are dormant and have not been discovered yet. They cannot be scanned by conventional means. Even our own Charon Relay was stumbled upon. It was dormant when we found it. We used the Element Zero found on Mars to activate the relay. We have a theory - we think there's a strong possibility that the dormant relays are not destroyed."

"Doctor, no disrespect, but how could you possibly know that?" asked Councilor Valern.

"It is because of the Citadel. The Citadel itself is a Mass Relay. However, it is dormant and therefore the Reapers could not come through. In the same way, because it was dormant, it was not destroyed by the Crucible. Let's assume this is correct. Then all we have to do is activate the dormant relays in the galaxy and activate them. Once activated, we will have mass relay travel again."

"Dr. Cole, but you just said earlier we cannot scan for these other dormant relays and we don't know where they are," said Garrus.

Admiral Zaal'Koris answered, "We Quarians have been traveling in space for a long time. We do have records of a few dormant Mass Relays. At the time, it was more of an intrigue rather than anything of significance. I will ask the Fleet to compile a list for you, Dr. Cole. I don't know how reliable the data is, but it's a start."

"Thank you, Admiral. This is good news. In addition, there is another lead that I'm working on," continued Cole. "I've been studying Dr. Amanda Kenson's work. She was theorizing that many mass relays pre-date Protheon time. She came to this conclusion by analyzing the composition of dust trapped in the vicinity of mass relays and comparing it to the dust clouds in the same system."

"While she was using this to date how long the gate has been there, I've thought about using this theory to scan for gates. If there are particular types of dust that tend to gather around the relays, then we can scan for the concentration of dusts rather than relays. This may help us narrow down the search area for the relays. My team has already dubbed this the 'space dust theory.'"

"I may have something even better," added Liara. "While looking through the Mars research center, there appear to be Prothean data on mass relays. Again, at the time this was overlooked because it did not hold significance when all the existing relays worked fine. But now, it is very important. If we can go back to Mars and search there, there may be helpful data on the relays. If the Protheans knew about Charon relay, and its location, it's entirely plausible they knew where the other dormant ones are."

"Dr. Cole, Liara, you both have given us a lot of hope. And hope is exactly what we need," said Shepard. "But I do have one question - even if we know the location of the dormant relays, and have access to element zero, how do we get to the other relays on the other end to activate them?"

Dr. Cole answered, "That's a good question. We may get lucky that some relays are close to space faring civilizations with FTL capabilities. Even at FTL, they have to travel several years to get to the gate and activate it."

Admiral Hackett spoke up, "Well Dr. Cole, this is something. Just twenty minutes ago it would appear that we would lose the mass relays forever. But you have given us hope and a plan. Thank you for your work. You keep at this and report back to us with updates. Outside the immediate humanitarian need, I believe the mass relay is the most important mission. What does the Council think?"

Councilor Tevos spoke, "I agree with Admiral Hackett. The mass relay missions are top priority for all of us. "

Councilor Sparatus then slowly spoke, "In addition, we must also face the reality that it's very likely we'll be in the Sol system for the next few years. So we need to start planning accordingly. "

"Our Alliance government is ready to work with the Council to help draw up plans to find temporary and more permanent settlement for everyone in the fleet. Earth had a population of 10.5 billion before the invasion. Current estimates show our population is around 3 billion." Admiral Hackett paused for a moment holding back his emotions. "You came to earth's aid in her hour of need. We will not forget what you've done here. We welcome each of you to settle here. This is your home now for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Admiral," replied Councilor Valern, "We appreciate your assistance and will move quickly to work with your government. In the meanwhile, may I suggest we ask Admiral John Shepard to overlook the mass relay missions?"

Everyone at the table enthusiastically supported that suggestion.

* * *

When the meeting ended, Hannah Shepard walked up to Ashley, "hello Captain Williams. Congratulations."

The last time Ashley saw her was at John's funeral, "Thank you, Admiral Shepard. Commanding the Normandy will be a big change for me."

"Oh. I didn't mean that. I meant your ring. John told me about it before he asked you," smiled Hannah. "Please, come give me a hug."

Hannah gave Ashley a hug, "I am proud of both of you."

Shepard walked over to Admiral Hackett, "Admiral, thank you for everything. But may I talk to you about -"

"John," Admiral Hackett interrupted, "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that you're a solider and you belong on the ground with your troops not in a chair in the sky, especially a dreadnaught. Am I close?"

"Well. It's not that I don't appreciate it... but yes, that's what I was thinking," said Shepard.

"You may not have a choice. Admiral Mason died last night of wounds sustained on the final assault. We lost another good man. It left me with a vacancy on the Kilimanjaro. We are desperately in need of experienced officers in senior positions. You may be a Spectre and a Council member, you are still Alliance Military. Given your new titles and roles, I thought the Kilimanjaro would be fitting."

John looked over at Ashley talking to his mother.

"If you're worried about the Captain, the Normandy was assigned to go with you. So you can still attach the Normandy to your battle group. How you and Williams work out where to see each other, that's up to you. There's only so much I can do," smiled Hackett.

"By the way, I would like you to say something at the memorial service tomorrow."

"I will. Thank you, Admiral."


	11. Chapter 11: Miranda

**Chapter 11: Miranda**

Ashley and Shepard let their team return to the _Normandy_. They came to the Citadel alone, looking for Miranda.

The Kodiak shuttle came to a stop in the Citadel's shuttle bay. The flight over had been very quiet.

As they stepped out of the shuttle, Shepard grabbed Ashley's hand, "Ash, wait. What are we going to say to her?"

"I think we have all said enough in the last few days," replied Ashley. "I think it's time to make some tough decisions."

"Ash. I told you. I have made my decision. I chose you," replied Shepard.

"I know, John," smiled Ashley. She turned around and gently put her hands around his waist, "and I love you for that."

She kissed him gently on his lips, "I love you, and I will never let you go."

"Let's go see Miranda," said Ashley holding Shepard's hand, and leading the way.

"Do you know where we're going?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes, I think I know where she is," replied Ashley. As a Spectre, she had access to all personnel files on the Citadel. She knew about Miranda's apartment in the Presidium. She will likely be there.

* * *

"Miranda, are you in there?" asked Ashley over the intercom. They were now standing outside Miranda's apartment.

"Miranda, it's Ash and John. We just want to talk."

There were a few moments of silence, and then the door wisps open.

Miranda had changed out of her black combat suit and is now back in her white body suit. It didn't matter the color. All her suits were figure hugging and Ashley still thought of them as swimwear.

"Ashley - I'm sorry. I couldn't stay," said Miranda as she turned to avoid Shepard's gaze. She walked back toward the large windows in the apartment overlooking the Presidium.

Shepard started to walk towards Miranda, but Ashley put up a hand and gestured for him to wait.

Ashley walked over to Miranda and stood behind her looking out the windows. From here, she could see the lower Presidium court, including the spot where John and her met and shared a kiss.

Ashley looked down for a moment and searched for words. She then looked up and out the window and began to speak, "Miranda, thank you for saving John. You know I love him more than anything else in this world. I would fight to the death to protect what we have."

As Ashley said those words, for a second Shepard thought she was going to draw her gun and have a shootout right there. He quietly walked toward them uncertain what was going to happen next.

Miranda remained motionless while staring out the window.

Ashley went on with a determination in her voice, "John asked me to marry him. I already said 'yes', and I fully intend to keep my promise. I will not let him go." She then softened her tone, "I am sorry that this hurt you."

Shepard was beginning to wonder if Ashley came to make Miranda feel better or to pick a fight. He was about to say something when Ashley began speaking again.

"I cannot give you John's love. That is not mine to give. That is his alone to give. He made his decision when he asked me to marry him." Miranda remained in her position, but closed her eyes and bowed her head when Ashley spoke those words. It hurt. Everything she was saying was true. Miranda did not blame her for feeling this way. She would do the same if she had John's love.

"But there is one thing I can give you," said Ashley. She paused. What she was about to do was already starting to hurt. But it needed to be done.

"Miranda, I want to give you time."

There was a long moment of silence in the room, and then Miranda turned around, "Ashley, I'm not sure what you mean."

Ashley looked at Miranda and held her hands, "Miranda, I want to give you and John the time you never had together. John told me about the hours leading up to the Omega 4 Relay. He said you asked him to be with you, but he declined because of me. "

Miranda remembered that day all too well. They were just hours from going through the Omega 4 Relay not knowing if they were all going to live or die. She asked John to be with her. But he refused saying he wanted to remain faithful to Ashley.

"Miranda, I will leave you and John now. I will see you both in London tomorrow afternoon for the memorial service. I want my fiancée and my XO back. I will not ask either of you about this day. This can never repay you for what you've done for John and me. This cannot replace a lifetime of memories. But this is all I can give you."

Miranda was caught completely off guard. After thinking for a moment, she looked at Ashley and asked, "Ashley, are you sure about this?"

Ashley had already thought long and hard about her decision. She replied, "Miranda. I would be lying to you if I said this was easy or that it's not going to hurt. This was probably the hardest decision I've ever made. This is going to hurt. But this is the right thing for you, John, and me. Yes, I am sure."

John walked over and began to protest, "Ash, this is not what I had in mind when you wanted to talk."

Ashley turned and looked at John. She gently caressed his face with her hand, "John, please don't make this more difficult for me than it already is. You said it yourself - If I had died on Virmire, you would probably be with Miranda right now. I know you love Miranda. But you've had to make a difficult decision between her and me. You've made that decision."

Now Ashley turned fully toward John and put both of her hands on his shoulders drawing him closer to her, "John, while you and I felt we've had to make difficult decisions, we are only afforded the opportunity because Miranda gave us that chance. She brought you back from death after Normandy's explosion. And she brought you back a second time at the risk to her own life. John, like you said, we owe her, we can never fully repay her. This is _all_ that we have, and it's _all_ that we can give her."

Ashley looked at Miranda but continued to speak to John, "in time, I hope she will know that we love her and that she will always be part of us. John, please understand what I am saying - this is best for all of us."

"Ash. I love you and I trust your decision. What should we d-"

Ashley put a finger over John's mouth, "Do what you do. Just don't tell me about it. I don't ever want to hear about this day. I won't ask you about it. That is the only thing I ask both of you to agree. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Ash," replied Miranda, "and... Thank you."

Ashley gave Shepard a long deep kiss and walked out of the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12: Semper Fidelis

**Chapter 12: Semper Fidelis**

"Good morning, sis," said Lynn as she sat down next to Ashley in the hospital cafeteria.

"Good morning, Lynn," replied Ashley. She was busy putting sugar in her coffee. She needed this to get her going. Ashley did not sleep well on the portable cot. She had come back to London and spent the night with her family. She didn't want to be alone. It gave her too much time to think.

"Good morning, Ash," said Sarah as she and Abby walked over with their food and joined Ashley and Lynn.

"You sleep okay?" asked Abby.

"Not exactly," replied Ashley.

"What's wrong? Are you getting too used to the captain's bed on the _Normandy_?" teased Abby.

"Stop it," Ashley threw some sugar packets at Abby.

"So tell us, what is it like to be with John Shepard, the real life hero of the galaxy?" asked Lynn.

"Well, he's kind, and funny..." replied Ashley.

"And handsome!" added Abby.

"Yes. That he is. He is courageous, and leads by example. He would never tell a soldier to do something that he himself has not done or will not do. He makes tough decisions all the time and makes it look easy. He cares for everyone on the team. You're not just a number or another soldier to him."

"Let us see the ring again!" pleaded Abby.

Ashley raised her right hand to show her sisters.

As they were all looking at the ring, Mrs. Williams sat down.

"How did you sleep Ash?"

Ashley's sisters all giggle at the same time.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't mind them, mom. They were just teasing me about having to sleep on the cot."

"Well, it was nice for you to come and visit. I'm surprised John let you go for a night," said her mother as she peeled an orange. The three sisters began talking among themselves.

She continued, "Your father was deployed a lot. And whenever he came home, we would spend as much time as possible together. I guess that's what happens when you marry a military man... well, I shouldn't have to tell you."

Ashley took a sip of her coffee. She told John and Miranda not to say anything to her, but part of her was curious.

Ashley wanted to change the topic, "Mom, have you thought about settling down on earth?"

"No, I haven't. I thought they were going to fix the relays and we can go back home to Amaterasu."

"It might be awhile before that happens. All the relays around the galaxy have been destroyed. There really is no way to repair them."

"I didn't realize it was this bad," said Mrs. Williams.

"Our scientists think there may be other dormant relays out there that are not destroyed. But at this point, it's only a theory. For all we know, there are no other relays. So as things stands, we're all stuck here."

"Well, it's not all bad," replied her mom giving Ashley a piece of orange. "Earth is our home planet. We still have each other. We can rebuild."

Ashley smiled at her mother. She admired her strength. Most people think Ashley is like her father because they're both in the military. But in reality, her inner strength is much more like her mother. One had to be strong to be married to a career military man and raise four daughters on her own.

"Have you and John talked about starting a family?"

"We have talked about it on occasion, but have not actually made plans. With the war going on, we didn't know if there was going to be a tomorrow. But now,...a family. Wow. That _is_ something to think about." Ashley took another sip of her coffee as she thought about what settling down would be like.

"When your father and I got married, we were living on a colony on Sirona. We didn't plan to have you that early, but then you came along; we had to decide where it was best for us to raise a family. Your father wanted somewhere safe, so we decided to move to Amaterasu."

"I know you and John are busy saving the galaxy. But at some point, you should start thinking about a family - if that's something you want to have. I just think it might be nice for us all to live close to each other."

"A family..." Ashley reflected upon that as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

Shepard got to London two hours before the memorial service started. He wanted a chance to see Ashley first. He walked through the hospital looking for her. He found her in the living quarters.

"May I come in Mrs. Williams?" Shepard asked standing in the doorway.

"Hi John. Of course. Please come in," replied Mrs. Williams. "I'm glad you came a little early. There's something I want to give to both of you. It's stored in my luggage in the other room. I'll be back in just be a minute."

After she left the room, Shepard took Ashley in his arms and kissed her passionately. They were both enjoying the moment, but Ashley pulled back to break the kiss.

"John, let me look at you," she said as she looked at his face. She put her right hand gently over the side of his face, feeling his skin.

"I love you, John Shepard."

"And I love you, Ashley Williams."

"What do you think about starting a family after we get married?" asked Ashley.

"I would like that."

Mrs. Williams walked back in the room. "I found it!" she announced.

"John and Ashley, I've been waiting for the right moment to give this to you, and I think the time is right."

She brought out a beautiful wooden box.

"This has been in the Williams family for several generations and is considered a family heirloom."

As she opened the box, she continued, "They first belonged to General Charles G. Williams who was a general in the Marine Corps at the turn of the millennium. They were then passed down through the generations from fathers to sons. They were carried by your grandfather at the battle of Shanxi. He later passed them on to your father. Your father treasured these and always kept them in this box. He had hoped he would pass it on to his son one day. But since we did not have any sons, and you were the only one in the military, he was saving it to give to you at the right time."

Ashley and Shepard looked into the box. Lying in the box was a pair of pistols. Upon closer inspection, Ashley recognized that these were Colt 1911's. They were first designated as model M1911 for the U.S. military and were made in the year 1911. They were designed by John Browning and were the standard military sidearm for more than seventy years. Because of their good design, reliability, and rich history, many soldiers continued to use them even two hundred years after they were first invented. These two pistols appeared to be nickel plated with white pearl hand grips on them. There was the iconic horse stamped in the rear of the slide.

John and Ashley removed the pistols from the box and had a closer look. On the left side of the slide was engraved "Williams."

Shepard turned over the pistol he was holding and saw there were engravings on the right side of the slide as well, "hey Ash, look. This says Semper Fidelis."

"Yes. Always faithful," said Ashley as she looked into Shepard's eyes. As a marine, these are the words she knew well. They looked at each other for a moment and turned to speak to Mrs. Williams.

"Mom, these are beautiful!" said Ashley.

"Mrs. Williams, they are beautiful and priceless. I can't accept this. It should stay in your family."

"John. I believe if Ashley's father were a live, he would want you to have it. It would honor the Williams family greatly for them to pass to you and Ashley. Besides, you can start a new tradition and pass them onto your children," she smiled and looked at Ashley.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Mrs. Williams," said Shepard.

"Oh, these are yours, too. You'll need them." Mrs. Williams brought out a green metal box. She opened it. It was filled with bullets.

"You thought of everything!" exclaimed Shepard.

"Well, I figured these are going to be really hard to find. When I was taking care of the soldiers in the hospital, I asked around. They told me about the old military armory here in London. They still had some of this ammunition around even though most of these guns had been melted down. When I told them it was for you, a couple of soldiers rushed over to the armory and found all the ammunition they can. They said this was all that was left in the armory."

"Mom, thank you so much!"

"Mrs. Williams, this is a great honor. Thank you."

Mrs. Williams hugged both of them and then left for her shift in the hospital.

Shepard looked at Ashley and repeated, "Semper Fidelis."


	13. Chapter 13: The Fallen

**Chapter 13: The Fallen**

The Beam Site was filled with people. Shepard looked around, there must have been at least couple of thousand people standing behind him. In front of him, there was a make shift podium. Behind the podium, stood a large slab of stone about twelve feet tall, ten feet wide, and three feet thick. The stone monument was facing the south side, toward the crowd. The stone was black in color and had a shiny glossy surface. There were names engraved in white into the stone. These names included Admiral Anderson, Thane, Zaeed, Jack, Samara, Legion, Mordin, Pressly, Alenko, Jenkins and the rest of the crew from Normandy SR1 that died. There were many other names underneath theirs that he did not recognize. This was only the first stone placed. Over the next few months, they would construct a wall that would almost a complete circle with a small gap on the south end to allow visitors to walk through. The names of the lost would be engraved on both sides of the wall. The plan was to add additional circular walls expanding outward. In the center, there would be a tomb of the Unknown Soldier with an eternal flame lit in the very middle.

In front of the podium were ten caskets lined side by side. They were being held up by wooden boards covering the already dug trench below. These caskets sat where the tomb of the Unknown Soldier would be. Each casket was draped by a flag that represented each race - Human, Turian, Asari, Krogran, Salarian, Quarian, Batarian, Elcor, and Volus. The tenth and last casket, which was on the east side, was draped with a special flag that had SSV Normandy printed across it. This was done to recognize the special contribution the crew of Normandy played in the Reaper War. A little further off, behind the stone monument to the west side, there were artillery guns lined up facing the east. There were twenty-one guns in all.

Shepard looked to his sides. To his left, stood Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Miranda, Liara, Wrex, Vega, Chakwas, Cortez, Traynor, and Joker. To his right, stood his mother, Hackett, Victus, Zaal'Koris, Valern, Sparatus, and Trevos. He briefly looked up toward the sky. There were a few clouds overhead. There was a gentle breeze in the air. Shepard thought to himself how different this was compared to just ten days ago. This was where the final charge took place. Shepard closed his eyes remembering those final few moments.

_He was in the lead. Following him were Ashley, Garrus, Anderson and a few dozen soldiers. One by one, they all fell to Harbinger's blast... At the end, when he was just a few yards from the beam, he felt a sudden push from behind. This caused him fall to the left. He turned to look at the beam. He saw Anderson jumping into the beam. Just then, there was a sudden flash of light and a thundering boom. Then everything darkened. _

Shepard's thoughts were interrupted by the playing of bag pipe music. It was playing to the tune of _Amazing Grace_. After the music stopped, Hackett got up and spoke. After Hackett spoke, Valern, Sparatus, and Trevos all spoke. It was now Shepard's turn. He walked up to the podium and looked into the crowd. He glanced to the left and to the right. There were so many faces missing; so many lives lost. He looked over to Ashley. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"We gather here today to remember the fallen. For it is through their blood we have life. They gave the ultimate sacrifice so that each of us might live. Even more important, they gave their lives, so that our civilizations might survive. Let us never forget what they have done here. "

"I find Tennyson's words are fitting for this moment..."

"Theirs not to make reply,

Theirs not to reason why,

Theirs but to do and die:

Into the valley of Death...

... Cannon in front of them

Volley'd and thunder'd;

Storm'd with shot and shell,

Boldly they rode and well,

Into the jaws of Death,

Into the mouth of Hell."

Shepard paused for a moment and gazed into the crowd. This very place where they stood was where so many had died. This very place, was where he charged into hell.

He then resumed. This time, he quoted Mary Elizabeth Frye:

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sun on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft star-shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there; I did not die."

After he finished reading, Shepard looked up. There was not a dry eye in the audience.

Shepard walked back towards the crowd. When he got back and stood next to Ashley, he looked at the caskets and saluted. All military personnel followed his lead and saluted.

The first artillery gun on the northern end fired.

Boom!

There was silence for about 5 seconds.

Then the next gun fired.

Boom!

With each gun firing, there was a loud thundering boom that sent rumbling vibrations into the ground and was felt by everyone who stood there in attendance.

As each gun fired, Shepard thought about the people who died in the Reaper War.

Boom! He saw Jenkin fall on Eden Prime.

Boom! He saw Kaiden's face on Virmire.

Boom! He saw Pressly standing in the CIC.

Boom! He saw Jack fall in the Collector base.

Boom! He saw Legion fall on Rannoch.

Boom! He saw Zaeed fall in the Presidium.

Boom! He saw Mordin ascending the Shroud Tower.

Boom! He saw Thane being stabbed by Kai Leng.

Boom! He saw Bailey charging the husks on the Citadel.

Boom! He saw Sarah Williams standing at the memorial wall mourning Thomas.

Boom! He saw Steve Cortez crying over Robert.

Boom! He saw Tarquin Victus fall after he removed the detonator. He can still him say, "Victory at any cost!"

Boom! He saw Rila sacrifice herself in the explosion on Lesuss.

Boom! He saw reapers descending on Lieutenant Turin on Thessia.

Boom! He saw Samara fall in London

Boom! He saw the little boy get into the shuttle and then seeing it explode moments later.

Boom! He saw Anderson knocking him down and jumping into the beam.

Boom! Silence.

Boom! The last gun had fired.

After the last rumbling had faded, ten teams of honor guards positioned themselves next to the caskets. Alliance honor guards stood next to the Alliance and Normandy caskets. Each of the other caskets were flanked by honor guards representing each race.

Simultaneously, they began folding the flag. They carefully folded each flag twelve times. The Normandy honor guard presented the flag to Shepard. The Alliance honor guard presented the flag to Admiral Hackett. The Salarian honor guard presented the flag to Councilor Valern. The Turian honor guard presented the flag to Primarch Victus. The Asari honor guard presented the flag to Councilor Trevos. The Quarian honor guard presented the flag to Admiral Zaal'Koris. The Krogan honor guard presented the flag to Wrex. The Batarian, Elcor, and Volus honor guards also presented flags to each race's respective representative.

After the flag folding ceremony was finished, Shepard walked over to the casket furthest to the right that had the Normandy flag draped over it. He stood on the right side of the casket at the head. Garrus walked over and stood on the opposite side of Shepard facing him. Hackett came and stood next to Shepard. Vega then came and stood next to Hackett. Wrex came and stood next to Garrus. Steve Cortez walked up and stood next to Wrex. Initially, they had asked Wrex to be with the Krogan party, and Garrus to be with the Turian Party. But they both insisted they wanted to be with the Normandy. Slowly, each of the other caskets were lined by representatives of each race.

After the last pallbearer was in place, they all simultaneously put on white gloves.

Workmen came and removed the wooden boards underneath each casket. The pallbearers gently lowered the caskets into the ground.

Once the caskets had been lowered, an Alliance chaplain came to the front and gave a quick benediction prayer.

After he finished, seven Alliance honor guard soldiers went up in line formation standing to the left of the caskets. They each shouldered an Avenger rifle. They would be firing to the east.

The honor guard officer commanded:

"Ready."

"Aim."

"Fire."

Bang!

"Ready."

"Aim."

"Fire."

Bang!

"Ready."

"Aim."

"Fire."

Bang!

"Present arms."

A single bugler in Alliance uniform stood to the west side of the caskets. He began to play _Taps_.

"Order arms."

"Port arms."

"Right face."

"Forward march."

The honor guard marched off the field.

_Taps_ continued to play.

"Day is done, gone the sun,

From the hills, from the lake,

All is well, safely rest.

God is nigh."


	14. Chapter 14: Pancakes

**Chapter 14: Pancakes**

* * *

The shuttle ride back to _Normandy_ was quiet. In the shuttle were Ashley, Liara, Vega, and Miranda. The others took a second shuttle.

Ashley had been thinking about Shepard's speech. She looked up and saw Miranda looking at her. Miranda saw Ashley looking up and gave her a smile.

After they returned to Normandy, Ashley headed straight for the captain's cabin. Shepard would be on the _Kilimanjaro_ for a few hours, and she was looking forward to a shower and a nap.

Ashley took a quick shower and got changed. She was about to climb into bed when she heard a knock at the door. _I wonder who that can be. John can't be back yet._

Ashley wanted a nap badly. She reluctantly went to open the door.

It was Miranda.

"Ash, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. I didn't expect to see you Miranda."

"I'm sorry for intruding. I know Shepard won't back for a little while, and I thought we can talk."

"Sure. Why don't you sit down? Do you want something to drink?"

"What are you offering?" asked Miranda as she walked over to the couch. During the time she knew Shepard, she had not seen him drink. But she did know Ashley can drink. She heard Vega telling Garrus about the time Ashley drank so much that she passed out in the observation lounge. She missed her shift and Shepard had to go get her.

"Beer... and...Beer," replied Ashley as she rummaged through the small fridge. "I just picked these up on Earth few days ago."

"Sure, I'll give it a go," replied Miranda. She actually has never drunk beer before, but she decided she's willing to give it a try.

Ashley brought the beers over and sat down across from Miranda.

"I'm glad to see you back on the Normandy, Miranda."

"It's good to be back," Miranda replied.

"Will you continue to be the XO?"

"Yes, I will," replied Miranda. She then took a breath and said, "Ash, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to thank you for what you did back on the Citadel." Miranda paused, and then went on, "I wanted to tell you -"

"Wait Miranda," interrupted Ashley, "you don't have to tell me anything about last night. It's for the best you don't. I don't know if I can handle it."

Miranda thought for a moment and then replied, "Fair enough. But Ash, I wanted to tell you that no one has ever done something like that for me before. I just wanted to say thank you."

Ashley took another sip of the beer, "you don't have to thank me. I'm grateful you saved John. You were there for him when I couldn't be."

"I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done. John is ... special," said Miranda slowly.

"I guess we can both agree upon that," replied Ash.

Miranda thought to herself and chuckled. She looked at Ashley, "did he ever tell you what he said to the Illusive Man after he blew up the Collector Base?"

"No, he didn't. Wait, hold that thought," Ashley went over to the fridge and grabbed two more beers. She walked back to the couch and handed one to Miranda, "okay, go on."

* * *

Shepard walked into the captain's cabin. He immediately noticed the smell of alcohol in the room. He saw there were about eight empty beer bottles on the coffee table. He looked over to the bed and saw Ashley asleep.

Shepard shook his head. He took off his jacket and got into bed. He put his arms around her. Ashley reflexively turned toward him and put one hand on his chest. Shepard grinned and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, Miranda," said Vega as he walked over with his breakfast tray. "Can I join you?" Vega sat down before Miranda could respond.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Miranda replied, looking up from her data pad.

"You're always working. You got to relax, local," teased Vega. He took several big bites of his pancakes.

"This is important work. I need to make sure Normandy gets back to operational readiness," replied Miranda.

"I know it's important, but sometimes you got to have fun...or just eat your breakfast," said Vega as he took another bite of his pancake.

Miranda was starting to get annoyed and slightly disgusted as Vega is talking with his mouth full.

"My responsibility is to Captain Williams. I want her to know that her ship and crew are ready for anything." said Miranda as she went back to her data pad.

"Are you going to eat your pancakes?" asked Vega as he eyed Miranda's plate.

"No... You may have them." Miranda pushed her plate towards Vega.

"Miranda, you should -"

"Lieutenant, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get this done before the morning briefings. Now if you'll excuse me..." Miranda stood up and walked away with her coffee.

"Sooorry," said Vega under his breath while he took another bite of the pancake.

* * *

"Good morning, skipper."

Shepard opened his eyes and saw Ashley looking at him. He smiled and put his right arm behind her to draw her closer to him, "good morning, Chief."

"How did you sleep?" asked Ashley.

"I slept great" smiled Shepard. Just for that moment, everything seems right.

"Ash, let's get married."

"Okay...When?" asked Ashley.

"Real soon..."

"What? Like today?" joked Ashley.

"Yeah. Why not? Let's get married today." Shepard sat up.

"Shepard, you know I want to marry you more than anything else. But now that the war is over, I want to do it right."

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing - I need pick out a gown. I need my family here. And I'd like to walk down the aisle." said Ashley as she looked at Shepard.

Shepard looked into her eyes and gently brushed her hair to the side, "you're right, it should be perfect." Shepard embraced Ashley in his arms.

After a few moments, Shepard looked up and saw the beer bottles. He teased Ashley, "by the way Ash, next time if you wanted to get drunk, you should wait for me."

Ashley looked over at the empty beer bottles and realized what he was referring to, "Oh that. Don't worry, I didn't drink all that. I had company."

"Oh really. Who?"

"Miranda."

"Miranda? Are you two friends now? What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really. We just had girl talk. And yes, we're friends. Why do you find that surprising?"

Shepard didn't know how to respond and decided not to push any further, "I'm hungry. I'd like some pancakes."

* * *

Shepard and Ashley headed down to the mess hall to get some breakfast. Shepard looked in one of the food trays, "hey, we're out of pancakes again."

"Guess you'll have to get up earlier," teased Ashley. She put some fruit, a hardboiled egg, and something that looked like waffles on his plate.

"I don't like-"

"Just eat it. Stop making a fuss," replied Ashley as she put more fruit on his plate.

Shepard and Ashley walked over to the table and sat down next to Liara and Traynor.

They exchanged "good mornings" and Ashley began peeling her banana.

"Ash, I think you gave me way too much fruit," complained Shepard.

"Shepard, why are you making such a fuss. You need a balanced meal to help you heal and get strong again," replied Ashley as she took a bite of her banana.

"I wanted pancakes," replied Shepard.

"I think Vega ate most of it," said Traynor giving a little laugh.

Shepard sighed and took a bite of the apple.

"Captain, is that a ring on your hand?" Traynor asked noticing the reflection on her ring finger.

"Yes. It is," replied Ashley.

"Congratulations!" said Traynor. "That's a beautiful ring."

"Thank you, Traynor," replied Ashley.

"I'm happy for you and Shepard," said Liara reflecting back almost three years ago when she and Ashley served together on the first Normandy. At that time, both of them were interested in Shepard. In fact, she actually called a meeting between the three of them making Shepard choose. At first Shepard did not want to choose and even joked about being with both of them. This made Ashley very upset. But at the end, Shepard still chose Ashley. Even though Liara was disappointed, she wanted Shepard to be happy. During the last three years, she was able to develop a friendship with Shepard, something she will always treasure.

"Liara, thank you. That means a lot to me," replied Ashley.

"So when are you going to tie the knot?" asked Traynor.

"We want to do it soon. But I want a ceremony, a gown, and walk down the aisle," said Ashley.

"Really? I would have thought you'd be getting married in your battle armor," teased Liara.

Shepard decided it would be best not to make any comment. He started to work on his waffles.

"I know that's what a lot of people think of me. But I do have a side that desire that romantic stuff," replied Ashley.

"Captain Williams, Admiral Hackett is calling," said EDI over the intercom.

"Thank you, EDI. I will take it in the communications room," replied Ashley.

Ashley excused herself from the table and got up to go, "Shepard, you probably should come, too."

Shepard took one last bite of the waffles and got up to leave, "wish we had pancakes."

* * *

Ashley and Shepard walked over to the communication room.

"Good morning, Admiral Hackett," Ashley said.

"Good morning, Captain," replied Hackett. "I'm also trying to reach Shepard, is he there as well?"

"Yes, Admiral. I am," replied Shepard as he walked into view.

"Hello Shepard. Good to see you. Captain Williams, we just received an urgent distress call from Mars. It's from Brynn Cole's science team."

"Do we have any more information?" asked Ashley.

"We only got a short video distress call from Jacob Taylor. I believe you both know him. Anyhow, his message said they were under attack and they had casualties. Then the video feed was cut off."

"What do we know about their mission?" asked Shepard.

"After Dr. Cole's briefing to the Council, she wanted to get started on finding the relays. She worked with Dr. T'soni and concluded the Prothean database on Mars held the most promise. She took six other scientists. Jacob Taylor went to provide security along with a platoon of marines."

"I thought the Reapers destroyed all the buildings we had on Mars," asked Ashley.

"They did. But Dr. Cole told us of a Cerberus base that was deep underground. She thought it was likely abandoned after the Crucible was built. But I insisted they bring the marines."

"What are your orders, Admiral?" asked Ashley.

"I need you to go to Mars and find out what happened to the team. You are to recover the science team and any Prothean data you can regarding the relays. Finally, secure the base and take out any hostile forces."

The Admiral went on, "Williams, Shepard, I can't tell you how important it is to get the relay information. We need to find the dormant relays so we can get our friends back to their home world."

"Admiral, we will find the data," replied Shepard.

"I know you will," smiled Hackett, "it's good to have you back. Now, if there are no other issues to discuss, I will need to brief the other admirals."

"Admiral Hackett, I know this may not seem like the most appropriate time, but may I have permission to ask you an unrelated personal question?" asked Ashley.

Shepard looked at Ashley wondering what she was about to say.

"Admiral, John and I want to get married. I was wondering if you would honor me by walking down the aisle with me?" asked Ashley flustering a little bit for words. She was not sure how Hackett would response. Besides Shepard, the two other men she respected most were Anderson and Hackett. She's always wanted to walk down the aisle with her father. But now that her father and Anderson are both gone, she felt naturally inclined to ask Hackett.

"Williams, it would be my honor," replied Admiral. "So be safe on this mission and come back so we can get you married."

"Yes Sir!" saluted Ashley and Shepard.

Hackett returned their salute and the video feed ended.

* * *

"Ash, I'm going with you!" insisted Shepard.

"John, you're not ready. You can barely stand up just a couple of days ago. I don't want you down there getting hurt," shot back Ashley.

"Ash, I can get around fine. You've seen me."

"John, please don't make this hard for me. I don't want to be down there worrying about you. That can compromise the mission. John, you've had to make calls in the past. This is my call to make and I'm making it."

Shepard finally relented, "okay Ash. Aye-aye, captain."

"Don't make fun of me," said Ashley.

"I'm not. You are right. And you are the captain now. But if you get into trouble, I want to hear -"

"John. You will always be my knight in shining armor. I know you'll be there for me. I love you." Ashley gave Shepard a tender kiss.

"EDI, set course for Mars. Also, gather the ground team in the War Room for a briefing in ten minutes," said Ashley.

"As you wish, Captain Williams," replied EDI.

"EDI, ask Commander Sterling to bring the _Kilimanjaro_ to Mars as well," said Shepard.

"As you wish, Admiral Shepard," replied EDI.

Ashley looked at Shepard, "is that really necessary? Do we really need a dreadnought for this mission?"

Shepard shrugged, "what? I like to be prepared."

Ashley shook her head gently, "Shepard."

* * *

Everyone assembled in the War Room. Tali and Garrus got there first, followed by Wrex, and Vega. Next came Liara, Traynor, and Cortez. They started to talk amongst themselves. A few minutes later, Miranda walked in. The room got quiet.

"Good morning," said Miranda. Before Captain Williams begin her briefing, I wanted to go over a few things. "

"Vega, did your armor come back from repair?" asked Miranda as she is still thinking about their breakfast conversation.

"Uh, no. I'm using the standard issues one for now," replied Vega.

Miranda already knew the answer before he responded. She was trying to make a point that he should be prepared, "Lieutenant, that armor is one of your most important gears. You need to have that fixed."

"Yes Ma'am!" responded Vega, feeling a little singled out.

Miranda continued, "Garrus, how is the Thanix Cannon repair coming along?"

"The cannon have been repaired and fully operational," replied Garrus.

"Thank you, Garrus," said Miranda as she gave Vega a glance.

"Tali, what is the progress on the Tantalus Drive Core?" asked Miranda.

"We've got the drive core back online. But there are still power fluctuations interrupting sustained stealth use. We're running diagnostics now," replied Tali.

"That's great work to get the stealth drive working again. Keep at it," encouraged Miranda.

Tali thought Miranda's comment was more positive than usual. But she accepted it and replied, "Thanks, Miranda."

"Wrex, what is the status of the armory?"

Wrex was not used to dealing with females in his military unit. But since joining the Normandy, he had come to respect his female squad mates. He especially admired Williams, though they didn't start out as friends. On Virmire, when he raised his shotgun on Shepard, he saw Williams raise her rifle on him. But over the last three years, he came to respect her skills and ferocity on the battlefield. So, now that she put Miranda in charge as XO, he decided he will give the ex-Cerberus officer a chance to prove herself.

Wrex responded, "The armory was replenished when we returned from our last trip to earth. So we're back in business."

"Thanks, Wrex," replied Miranda.

"Traynor, have you been able to get any further communications on the QEC from the other systems?"

"So far we've only heard from Thessia and Palaven. But I'm working with the Salarians at the moment in contacting their home planet," replied Traynor.

"Good. Keep at it."

"Cortez, how's the repair coming along on our second Kodiak? The ride back was a little bumpy yesterday."

Cortez replied, "Sorry about that. The dampeners needed adjustment after our initial repair. I've worked on it this morning and she should fly fine now."

"Thank you," replied Miranda as she noticed Ashley and Shepard walking in.

"Captain Williams, here are the updated status for Normandy. I just went over it with the crew. I was about to ask Liara about the status of her relay research," said Miranda as she handed Ashley her data pad.

"Thank you, Miranda," replied Ashley. She paused and quickly scanned the data pad. She admired how organized Miranda is. The data pad allowed her to quickly see how her crew and Normandy was doing. Everything was there - armor, communication, shuttle, Thannix Cannon, Drive Core, and even Vega's armor.

"This is really great, Miranda. Thank you!"

Miranda smiled and walked over to stand by Liara.

Ashley turned to the group, "we have a new mission today."

"About time," said Wrex loud enough for the group to hear.

Ashley ignored Wrex and went on, "Admiral Hackett just contacted me about Dr. Brynn Cole's team on Mars. They sent out a distress signal a short while ago. They said they were under attack before their transmission was cut."

"Oh no," gasped Liara. She knew Cole had gone there to try to get the data on the relays. Liara had been working with Cole and had pleaded with her to wait for the Normandy to join her before she left. Cole had told her she had Jacob Taylor and some marines to provide security.

Ashley continued, "This is an old underground Cerberus base. Our mission is to extract the science team, recover the Prothean data on relays, and secure the base. Any questions so far?"

"Do we know who we're fighting?" asked Garrus.

"Does it matter? I just want to shoot at something, anything," responded Wrex.

"We don't know who our enemy is. So we'll have to be ready for anything. And Wrex, you might have to wait a little longer. On the initial drop, I will be taking Tali, Liara, and Miranda."

There was a chorus of mumbling. _They would never do this to Shepard_, thought Ashley.

"Captain, don't you think it would be good for one of us to come along?" asked Vega as he gestured with both hands to Garrus on the right and Wrex on the left.

"Do you want to clarify that?" Ashley glared at Vega. Shepard was standing behind Ashley and shook his head to signal Vega not to go on.

Vega obviously did not see Shepard's gesture and responded, "what I mean is you have an all girls team, and I was thinking one of us should go and-"

"And protect us?" said Ashley raising her voice.

"Yeah Loca, something like that."

"Lieutenant Vega, besides making chauvinistic remarks, are you familiar with Cerberus security protocols, know how to hack into a complex VI system, or can search through volumes of Prothean data?" shot back Ashley.

"No, but-"

"I chose the team members based on their areas of expertise for this mission. You, Garrus, and Wrex will be on standby as the backup team."

Garrus, trying to defuse the situation, responded, "We'll be here. You can count us."

"Good," said Ashley calming down a bit now. "Everyone dismissed."

* * *

Ashley went back to the cabin to change into her armor.

Shepard followed her in, "Ash, are you okay?"

Ashley started to take off her uniform, "yeah, I'm fine."

"You were a little hard on Vega back there," said Shepard.

Ashley started to put on her blue armor, "it's just that, he's...it's not him. It's this whole captain thing. All my life I've had to work harder than everyone else around me because of my family name. And now, after saving the galaxy, and finally given command, I am still having to prove myself."

Shepard walked over and helped her adjust the armor, "Ash, no one is doubting you. You've earned the right to be where you are. You just need to be yourself, and let the crew get to know you. Once they know the true you, like I know you, they will follow you anywhere...even to hell itself."

Ashley looked at Shepard and replied in a soft voice, "Thanks, skipper. This is why I love you."


	15. Chapter 15: Mars Part 1

**Chapter 15: Mars Part 1**

"Captain Williams, we just arrived in Mar's orbit," announced EDI. "We are also being hailed by SSV Hong Kong."

"Put the message through to my vidcom, EDI," replied Ashley.

Shepard and Ashley walked to the vidcom "This is Captain Ashley Williams of the SSV Normandy."

"Captain Williams, glad you are here," answered an Alliance officer on the other end. "I am Commander Marshal Jamison of SSV Hong Kong. Admiral Hackett sent us here with Dr. Brynn Cole. Admiral Hackett told me you'd be coming. Wait...I'm sorry, is that the _Kilimanjaro _that just entered orbit?"

"Yes, commander," replied Ashley shooting a glance at Shepard. "Admiral Shepard is also here with me. He insisted on bringing the _Kilimanjaro_."

"Well, I'm glad you're all here. I think we need all the help we can get on this one," replied Jamison.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" asked Shepard.

Jamison went on, "on the first drop, Dr. Cole went down with her science team. She also brought Jacob Taylor and eight marines. Things were pretty routine for the first hour. She reported they reached the central archive and had found the secondary servers. After another half hour, she reported that she was beginning to download relay data. I don't know if that triggered something, because five minutes after that, Jacob Taylor called in and said they were under heavy attack. That was the last of their transmission. I sent the remaining twenty marines to rescue them. But they never reported back. To make matters worse, there is a large sand storm in the area and it appears to be growing in strength. Current estimate is that the storm will last another twenty four hours."

"Thank you commander," said Ashley. "We will take it from here."

Jamison saluted and ended the video call.

"EDI, please connect me with the _Kilimanjaro,_" said Shepard.

Soon, the video screen displayed another Alliance officer.

"Admiral Shepard," said Commander Michael Sterling, "what are your orders?"

"Have three marine platoons be ready in case we need them. The Normandy's ground team will be going in first. It appears we may have already lost one platoon of marines down there. So be ready for anything," replied Shepard.

"Yes Sir!" replied Sterling.

They exchanged salutes and the call ended.

Shepard walked with Ashley into the elevator. He looked at her, admiring the leader she's become.

"What is it?" Ashley asked Shepard as she noticed he is looking at her strangely.

"I was just thinking about the gunnery chief I first met on Eden Prime. You've come a long way, Chief Williams," smiled Shepard.

"We all have, skipper," said Ashley softly and lovingly.

"Be safe. If anything happens, please call me," requested Shepard.

"I will," replied Ashley as she leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss.

Miranda, Tali and Liara were already assembled in the shuttle bay and making final adjustments to their weapons. The elevator doors opened and they all turned and looked. Ashley and Shepard were just finishing their kiss.

"Ahemm," said Miranda, "Captain, we're all ready."

Ashley looked up, "Good. Let's go."

As Ashley walked passed Miranda and toward the shuttle, Miranda looked at Shepard. Their gaze met briefly and Shepard smiled and said, "be safe and Godspeed."

Miranda smiled back and turned to walk toward the shuttle.

Liara, and Tali followed them into the shuttle.

"Cortez, let's go," commanded Ashley.

Shepard watched as the shuttle gently lifted off and left the Normandy.

* * *

The shuttle swooped down toward Mar's surface. On the way in, they saw several scorched Reapers and the smoldering structures of the Alliance research facility. The last time Ashley was here, she was knocked out by that Cerberus drone. About two clicks east of the research facility, the shuttle set down at the foot of a mountain. As Ashley stepped out of the shuttle, she felt the strong gust that was blowing sand and dust against her armor. She can barely make out the small entrance in front of them. It was painted similar color as the mountain side. If they did not have the coordinates, it was likely they would have never seen this entrance from the air.

Ashley drew her Spectre issued HMWA Assault Rifle, "let's go. We have friendlies inside. So check your target before firing."

Miranda drew her M-25 Hornet submachine gun and followed Ashley. They lined up on the left side of the entrance. Liara took the safety off of her M-12 Locust submachine gun and lined up on the right side of the entrance. Tali grabbed her M-23 Katana shotgun and followed Liara to the entrance, lining up right behind her.

Ashley gave a three count. On the third count, Liara opened the door and Ashley threw in a flash grenade. One by one, they quickly entered with guns drawn.

Once inside, they noticed it was dark. They were in a corridor that was about thirty yards in length. At the other end of the corridor were double doors. Several orange emergency flood lights lit the walls. There was a smell of smoke in the air.

Ashley motioned with her fingers for them to advance in two columns. They reached the door but could not open it.

"Tali, can you open this door?" asked Ashley.

"I will try," responded Tali as she began to work on the door panel.

"Tali, let me have a try," interrupted Miranda. She brought out a magnetic keycard and inserts it on the control panel. The panel light turned green and the door opened.

They all looked at Miranda.

"After the attack on the Lazarus Project station, I realized I needed a master override key so I would never be locked out. It was intended for emergency use. When I left Cerberus, they never deactivated this key - probably because they didn't know it existed. That was how I got into Sanctuary and Cronos Station," explained Miranda.

"You are full of surprises, Miranda. I'm glad you're on our team," said Ashley.

The opened door led into another corridor. This one was about twice the length as the previous corridor. There was a turret at the other end. However, it was turned to the right side and pointing downward at an angle.

"It looks like it's been deactivated," observed Liara.

Halfway down the corridor on the right side was a room. There was a large pane of glass on the wall and a door. The team stepped inside.

"This must be the security room," said Miranda. "Most Cerberus facilities are similar in design. They are all modular and can be easily replicated from site to site."

She worked to bring up the security feeds. But all she got was static on the screen.

The team decided to move forward. When they got to the end of the corridor, it took a right turn. After about twenty yards, there was another double door. Miranda used her keycard again, and the doors opened.

In this corridor, they noticed there were several doors on the left side. They began walking down the corridor in single file, with Ashley on point, followed by Miranda, Liara, and Tali. After about twenty yards, they came to a door on the left. Miranda opened the door and entered with her SMG drawn. This appeared to be an office with several computer stations. But all the power was off and the computer terminals are down. Everything in here appears neatly organized, and there were no sign of a firefight or struggle.

The team made their way to the second door, and then the third door. Each time, they found a similar scene. They were all offices. Everything was in place. No sign of firefight. They decided to push on. The team went another thirty yards and came upon another double door.

Miranda opened this door and it opened into a large room, "this looks like the cafeteria."

There were still unfinished plates of food on the table. They walked to the kitchen area and saw pots still on the stove with food inside.

"None of the food is spoiled," remarked Liara.

"Wait. Shhhh!" commanded Ashley. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yes, I heard it... That sounds like...rifles firing," replied Tali.

"Quick, this way," said Miranda as she is already sprinting toward a side exit.

"Miranda, wait!" said Ashley as they ran after her.

The team made a left turn and saw another corridor. There were three other doors on the right side of the corridor. However, they were drawn to the flashes of light coming from the other end. They can see that was where the corridor made a right turn. There were flashes of light coming from beyond that point. With each flash, it was associated with rifle fire.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Cerberus Server room is just beyond that point," said Miranda.

"Yes, it all makes sense," said Liara sounding like she just found the answer to a riddle. "I had told Brynn Cole that when Shepard and Ashley were on Mars last time, the Eva Core drone had erased the Prothean archive files. The only data we recovered were the plans for the Crucible. I assumed at the time that that we had lost the Prothean Archive data forever. But Brynn Cole said that she is convinced Cerberus downloaded all the Prothean Archive data to Cerberus servers first and then deleted the Prothean Archives so no one else can have the data."

"That is likely what the Illusive Man ordered," concurred Miranda.

"And you think where we're about to go is the server room?" finished Tali.

"Yes." replied Miranda.

"Okay. Remember our mission. Get our people out, retrieve the data, and secure the base," ordered Ashley. The other three members gave her a nod in agreement.

The team proceeded and turned the corner. They immediately saw the bodies of four marines. Just a short distance beyond that, there were bodies of two Cerberus soldiers.

"Looks like Cerberus is still active here," said Ashley as she slowly moved towards the server room. As the team approached the room, Ashley motioned for everyone to stop and crouch down. She surveyed the situation. The room was much bigger than she expected. It was at least fifty yards deep and about thirty to forty yards in width. They had come to the room from the southeast corner. In front of her were three rows of work stations facing the north end. At the north end of the room was an elevated platform about two stories tall with stairways that led up to it from the east and west side of the room. She could see two alliance soldiers firing from the elevated platform. They turned several tables for cover and were hiding behind it at the moment. There were six Cerberus soldiers hiding behind the first row of work stations on the east side firing up at the platform. Their backs were turned to Ashley's team. But then, she spotted a second group of Cerberus soldiers firing from the left side of the room, just behind the west entrance door. She cannot see how many soldiers there were.

"Liara and Tali, you'll need to take out the group that's in front of us. Miranda and I will take out the team by the west entrance," said Ashley. The other three nodded in affirmation.

Ashley counted to three and started to run for the west entrance. Miranda followed closely behind. At the same time, Liara used her singularity power to raise the Cerberus soldier. After that, Tali began to take each one down with her Katana.

The rifle fire from the west entrance suddenly directed toward Ashley and Miranda. They immediately ducked behind the work stations.

"Ashley, give me cover fire," yelled Miranda over all the shooting in the room.

Ashley nodded and slung her rifle up on to the work station and began blind fire toward the general direction of the west entrance. The enemy fire stopped for a moment and Miranda stood up and threw her slam power toward the door. There were multiple loud thud sounds hitting the floor. Ashley and Miranda moved toward the door once again. After several seconds, rifle fire resumed from entrance once again. Ashley and Miranda took cover behind another work station. Six Cerberus soldiers charged through the door, rifles blazing. Miranda used warp on the two closest soldiers instantly causing them to fall. Ashley fired a cluster of inferno grenades that lit the remaining soldiers on fire. Miranda then finished them with another round of warp power.

The room was suddenly quiet. Ashley and Miranda cautiously walked toward the door and looked outside. It was another corridor that ran parallel to the room. There were several more bodies in the corridor belonging to Cerberus and Alliance. Ashley and Miranda turned back to the room. They immediately saw a horrible scene that they didn't see earlier. In between the rows of work stations, there were at least a dozen bodies of Alliance marines. It seemed they had formed a defensive perimeter and were outflanked.

"Captain Williams! We are sure glad to see you," shouted one of the marines from the elevated platform.

Ashley and her team made their way up the platform. Along the back wall of the platform were several computer terminals. They were all off at the moment. On the ground were bodies of four marines. Next to one of the terminals was Brynn Cole. She was kneeling on the ground. Jacob Taylor's head was resting on her knees.

Cole was visibly shaken and speaking to Taylor, "Jacob, hang on. Don't leave me. Don't leave me."

Ashley looked at Jacob. He's been shot in the abdomen and is losing blood.

The team gathered around Cole. Ashley spoke first, "Dr. Cole, are you okay?"

"I am okay, but Jacob has been shot and is losing blood."

Miranda knelt next to Jacob, "Taylor, don't quit now. It's going to take more than this to take you out."

Jacob managed to lift his head a little bit, "I may have run out of luck this time. I'm glad you guys came. We need to get Brynn and the data out of here."

Ashley looked at Cole, "it looks like you had quite a fight on your hands. Where is the rest of your science team?"

Cole shook her head and said, "They're gone. We were in another server room up ahead when Cerberus attacked. The rest of the science team was killed along with several marines. We retreated to this location. The second group of marines came and formed a defensive perimeter while I finished the download. I finished the download just before the power was shut off. The soldiers gave their lives for us to get this." She held up a small data drive.

"Let's make their sacrifice count. Let's get you out of here, " said Ashley. "EDI, send the shuttle for pick up." There was no response.

"EDI, send the shuttle." Still no response

"We are too deep down for reception to get out. Either that, or the storm has gotten really bad out there," said Liara.

"Okay, let's go. We'll have to radio the Normandy from the entrance," announced Ashley. "Taylor, can you walk?"

"Yes, I can try," said Taylor in obvious pain.

Ashley asked Liara and Tali to take point with Cole following behind. She then asked the two marines to help Taylor by shouldering his arms from both sides. She and Miranda will bring up the rear. As Taylor got to the southeast entrance, they heard a hissing noise coming from the west entrance. As the hissing noise continued, they saw dark forms with glowing eyes moving into the room.

"Husks!" shouted Miranda as she sent off a wave of her warp attack. It knocked the first two husks down. Three more husks entered the room right after. Ashley fired an inferno grenade lighting them on fire.

"Liara, Tali, Go! Get them out of here!" ordered Ashley. She made her way to the southeast entrance of the room. She looked at Miranda who is still on top of the platform firing her M-25 Hornet at the dozen of husks that was flooding into the room. Several of them had started to climb the western staircase.

"Miranda, come on!" yelled Ashley.

Miranda looked down and saw a group of husks headed toward Ashley. Miranda powered up and sent a wave of biotic slam towards the husks. They were immediately lifted off the ground and slammed down to the ground rendering them motionless.

Ashley saw Miranda was not going to make it. She looked at the husks climbing the stair case and pointed her rifle at them. She opened fired and one by one they fell.

"Miranda, we need to go now!"

"Ashley, you go. I will hold them off. Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Tell John that I -"

"Miranda Lawson, if you want to tell John anything, you're going to have to do it yourself. Now get your ass down here!"

More husks were filling the room. Some were headed for Miranda, while most of the others headed toward Ashley.

Miranda looked down at Ashley, and then looked at the work stations right in front of her. Ashley saw her eyes and knew what she was about to do. Miranda powered up once again and sent her biotic slam towards the work stations. Ashley had already started to run up the eastern staircase. The work stations came smashing down in front of the southeast entrance, creating a large rubble of twisted metal, blocking it completely.

"You are one stubborn -", Ashley couldn't finish the sentence because husks were coming up the staircase. She fired several concussive shots knocking a group of them off the stairs.

"Why couldn't you just listen for once?" asked Ashley rhetorically.

* * *

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the back of the corridor. Liara and Tali turned, "Oh no, Ashley, Miranda!" shouted Liara. She was powering up to use her singularity biotic power.

Tali reached over and put her hand over Liara's arm, "Liara, they sacrificed themselves so we can get Dr. Cole and the data back to Normandy. If you unblock that entrance, the husks will get through and all of this will be in vain!"

Liara knew Tali was right, and put her arm down. "Let's go!"

They got to the entrance and opened the door. The storm was gusting outside. There was zero visibility. Tali began calling for Normandy. After several minutes of silence on the other end, Tali's ear piece receiver finally had a response.

"This is Cortez to the ground team, we are inbound. ETA two minutes."

"Cortez, this is Tali, it is good to hear your voice. We have Dr. Cole and the data. Jacob Taylor has been shot and is badly wounded. We need immediate extraction."

The two minutes felt like an eternity. With the sand storm gusting, Tali didn't even see the shuttle land. But then, like a mirage appearing in the desert, the shuttle appeared and landed in front of the entrance. The shuttle door opened, and Shepard stepped out. Following him was Vega, Garrus, and Wrex.

"Shepard, you came!" cried Liara.

"Yes. I couldn't stay on the Normandy anymore. We've lost contact with your team for the last two hours," replied Shepard. He saw Taylor, "Jacob! You're hurt. Let's get you out of here."

Taylor looked at Shepard, "It's good to see you. But I have some bad news. Ashley and Miranda stayed behind to hold off the husks while we escaped. They've blocked the entrance so the husks could not come after us."

Shepard's heart immediately sank. "Cortez, you get them out of here and then come back for us. When you get to the upper atmosphere, radio Commander Sterling on the _Kilimanjaro_ and ask him to send in the marines. He will know what I mean."

"You got it, Shepard!" responded Cortez. The shuttle quickly lifted off and left Shepard, Vega, Garrus, and Wrex standing at the entrance.

"You guys ready?" asked Shepard.

"Thought you'd never ask," responded Wrex as he armed his Katana.


	16. Chapter 16: Mars Part 2

**Chapter 16: Mars Part 2**

Thud! Two more husks went up in the air and hit the floor.

Boom! A Concussive shot took out another husk.

"Ash, thank you for coming back for me," said Miranda as she continued to squeeze off rounds from her Hornet.

"You can thank me later when we both get out of here."

"You are an eternal optimist," laughed Miranda as she saw more husks coming in.

"When you brought John back from the dead, it made me believe in the impossible," said Ashley as she fired several more rounds of her rifle taking down three more husks.

Wham! Miranda sent a wave of heavy warp on four husks knocking them back against the wall.

Just then, there were more enemies coming in from the western entrance. But this time, they were Cerberus soldiers. They were fighting side by side with the husks.

"What is going on?" asked Ashley as she watched Cerberus soldiers file in behind the husks.

"Does it matter? Just shoot," yelled Miranda as both opened up their weapons and emptied their thermo clips.

"I'm on my last clip," shouted Ashley.

"Me too," replied Miranda.

"How many clips you got in your pistol?" asked Ashley.

"Just one," answered Miranda.

"Me too. Looks like this is it," said Ashley as she gave Miranda a quick glance.

Then they both grabbed their pistols and emptied the clip.

Miranda used the last of her energy and sent a wave of biotic slam toward the husks. Exhausted, she dropped to the ground, kneeling on one knee.

Ashley positioned herself in front of Miranda, facing the stairs. She dropped her pistol and unsheathed a tactical knife readying herself for the last moment. She turned and looked at Miranda. "You ready?"

Miranda looked up at Ashley and returned a weak smile, "yes, I'm ready." Miranda stood up and unsheathed her knife.

Boom! The southeast entrance rubble blasted apart.

The entrance was still darkened, but Ashley saw rifle fire firing coming from that direction and hitting the husks.

Then a biotic throw threw several Cerberus soldiers across the room.

This was followed by two concussive shots that took four husks down.

There were six more husks remaining in the room. They all charged the southeast entrance. There was a sudden explosion of carnage in the midst of the husks sending pieces of them flying across the room.

The room was quiet again. Shepard stepped into the room followed by Wrex, Vega, and Garrus.

"Ashley! Miranda! Are you okay?" yelled Shepard.

"We're fine, skipper!" yelled Ashley.

Shepard climbed the stairs toward the platform. Ashley could see he's limping.

"Shepard, are you hurt?" asked Ashley with obvious concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little stiff from not moving around very much," replied Shepard.

"Wrex, Garrus, watch the west entrance. Vega, watch the southeast entrance," ordered Shepard.

"You got it, Loco." replied Vega as the team took up positions around the perimeter.

Shepard got to the top of the platform and saw Ashley and Miranda. Both were bruised, but very much alive. "Either one of you hurt?" asked Shepard.

"John, we're okay. Thank you for coming," replied Miranda as she gently put one hand on John's face. She looked at Ashley and seeing she didn't object, she gave Shepard a hug. Shepard felt some awkwardness at first. But then he relented realizing the ordeal she just went through. He embraced her for a moment. Then Miranda slowly released the embrace allowing Ashley some space. Ashley stepped toward Shepard and kissed him. She then pulled away slowly and said, "Looks like you disobeyed orders again."

"Yes. I guess I did. I hope the punishment won't be too harsh."

As Shepard, Ashley and Miranda walked down from the platform, Garrus said to Shepard, "what do you make of this? Husks and Cerberus working together."

"It looks like they succeeded," replied Shepard.

"What do you mean?" asked Garrus.

"On Sanctuary and Cronos Station, we found evidence that The Illusive Man was working on ways to control the Reapers. We thought we destroyed all his research. But this... this may show that they've actually achieved it."

As if on cue, the lights went on in the room and all the computers powered up. The holographic projector in the ceiling turned on. In the center of the room was The Illusive Man.

"Shepard, you never cease to amaze me. I thought Harbinger would have surely killed you in London. But it looks like you were given another chance to live. I hear you owe your life once again to Miranda Lawson."

"What have you done?" said Shepard angrily. 'You cannot possibly believe you can control the Reapers. "

"Shepard, have you not learn anything from me? I am a survivor. I adapt and learn from the situation and use it for our cause, for humanity. I tried to control the Reapers back on the Citadel. I saw Anderson there. Actually, my drone saw Anderson there. I tried to convince him to use the Crucible to control the Reapers. He would not listen. We exchanged gun fire and he killed my drone. Before he died, Anderson fired the Crucible and destroyed the Reapers."

The Illusive Man paused to take a puff of his cigarette.

"You know, that stuff will kill you," said Shepard sarcastically.

Ignoring Shepard, The Illusive Man went on, "but not all was lost. In fact, the destruction of the relays has created a unique opportunity for humanity to control the galaxy."

Shepard responded, "Now I know you are completely delusional."

"Am I? Look what has happened. The relays are destroyed; and we now control the information on the remaining dormant relays. We also have the ability to create and control an army of husks soldiers. The majority of the galactic military are trapped in the Sol system. Now we can force them to acknowledge Humanity as the sole superpower in the galaxy."

The Illusive Man paused again and took another puff his cigarette. He exhaled and then continued, "I could not have planned this better myself. This is our future! Shepard, it's time you embrace humanity's destiny in this galaxy. I am offering you one last chance to join me."

Shepard was about to lose his temper but he managed to hold it in, "I will never join you. You claim you are doing this for humanity. Yet, I have seen you turn the very people you claim to help into husks. You have lost your own humanity along the way."

Shepard paused a brief moment and continued, "Wherever you go I will be there to oppose you and to fight against everything you stand for. If the Reaper War showed us anything, it's that Humanity needs friends and allies in this galaxy. It is only through these alliances built on trust, hope, and sacrifice that we have defeated the Reapers. And based on these same principals, we will rebuild the galaxy. "

Ashley listened to Shepard and it reminded her of the man she fell in love with. His voice, his presence, his words inspired all those around him.

"Shepard, you are making a big mistake. You will regret this day; that is, if you live long enough to see another day!" With that, the holographic image disappeared. This was followed by a series of explosions and rumbling coming from beneath them.

"He has activated the self-destruct sequence. We have to leave now!" shouted Miranda to the group. With that, everyone ran out of the room.

The floor continued to rumble, and an automated female voice could be heard overhead, "self-destruct sequence has been initiated. All personnel must evacuate."

"How long do we have?" asked Shepard as he tried to keep up with the group.

"The standard delay is ten minutes," replied Miranda.

"Cortez, are you there?" yelled Shepard.

"I am here at the entrance, Admiral," answered Cortez.

"The marines are also on their way and will be here in few minutes."

"Cortez, we are coming to you. This whole place will blow in a few minutes. Tell the marines to withdraw and return to the _Kilimanjaro_."

"Yes Sir!" replied Cortez.

The team reached the front entrance and the sand storm was still blowing. They entered the shuttle and lifted off. About thirty seconds later, there was a loud explosion followed by an explosion wave that rocked the shuttle. From the sky, they can see a mushroom cloud developing over the base.

* * *

Ashley and Shepard were standing in front of the QEC talking to Admiral Hackett. Ashley briefed the Admiral on the mission including the husks, Cerberus soldiers, and Miranda's actions that saved the team.

"We lost a lot of good people today," reported Ashley.

"Captain Williams, any time we lose lives, it is tragic. But that was out of your control. What I do know is that without your team, your leadership, and Ms. Lawson's extraordinary actions, we would have lost a lot more. Once again, the galaxy owes all of you a debt that it won't be able to repay. Our science team is eager to meet up with Dr. Cole and go over the archive data."

"Thank you, sir." replied Ashley. "But I'm afraid we have other news." Ashley and Shepard went on to tell Hackett about their encounter with The Illusive Man and the nuclear detonation that destroyed the Cerberus base.

"That is indeed troubling. I will need to inform the military leadership right away. Shepard, I suggest you brief the Council as well. Let's meet up when you get back to earth. Hackett out."

They exchanged salutes and ended the transmission.

* * *

Shepard and Ashley were both exhausted. They headed back to the cabin. Shepard helped Ashley get out of her armor. As the armor came off, Shepard saw Ashley's back had several bruises.

"Ash, I almost lost you today," said Shepard as he wrapped his arms around Ashley from behind.

"But you didn't. You came, and saved us," replied Ash as she looked back at Shepard.

"I was truly scared. I was scared of losing you and living without you," said Shepard softly. He gently began to kiss Ashley on the neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that position. I do know what it feels to lose the one you love. It is not something I want you to go through," replied Ashley as cupped one hand around Shepard's face.

"Ash, when they told me husks had overrun your position, I truly thought the worst might have happened. But I hoped that somehow, someway, I'd have a second chance with you. I also promised myself that if I did get that second chance, I'd spend all the time I have with you, never leaving you again."

Ashley turned around, and gently kissed Shepard on the lips. Shepard returned a light kiss. Ashley then kissed his lower lips, gently at first, and then forcefully. Shepard opened his lips and felt her tongue. They both closed their eyes and felt slowly swept away in their embrace.

* * *

"Have you found anything wrong, doctor?" Miranda asked Dr. Chakwas.

"No, I haven't. The scans show your vital signs are normal. Your implants are working properly," replied Chakwas.

"That's good. I guess I have not been getting enough sleep. That was probably why I was so exhausted on Mars."

"Somewhat," answered Miranda not wanting to elaborate. She got up to leave.

"Miranda, do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about, doctor," said Miranda as she turned to look at Chakwas. "I'm just stressed over this war. I'm sure I'll be better soon."

"I understand, Ms. Lawson," replied Chakwas giving her a smile. "Just remember talking sometimes can be the best medicine."

"Thank you Dr. Chakwas. I will let you know when I need to talk," replied Miranda as she turned and walked out of the medical bay.

* * *

Shepard took a shuttle to _Kilimanjaro _to check on his friend Jacob, who was in surgery. Ashley decided this was a good time to check on her crew. She made her round starting with Vega, Wrex and Cortez in the shuttle bay. Then she stopped by the lab to talk to Liara, and Brynn Cole. Cole told her that she received word that Jacob had just come out of surgery. He was going to make it. She also told Ashley that back on Mars, after she downloaded all the Prothean data, she erased the Cerberus server. They tried to stop her by shutting off the power. But she was certain she erased most of the data. This meant they had the only known remaining copy of the Prothean data in the galaxy.

Liara and Cole resumed their analysis of the data drive. Ashley left the lab and made her way to the Main Battery room where she found Garrus and Tali. After asking how they were doing, she decided to leave. Even though it's not public knowledge, Shepard did tell Ashley that he walked in on them kissing just before the Cronos station attack. Ashley can understand their situation and decided to give them space.

As Ashley was walking out of the Main Battery room, she saw Miranda walk out of the medical bay going back to her cabin.

"You doing okay?" asked Ashley as she walked up to Miranda.

"I'm fine. Why is everyone asking if I'm okay?" snapped Miranda.

Ashley was caught off guard by Miranda's tone, "I'm sorry, I was just asking because what you just went through."

Miranda walked into her cabin. Ashley followed her in.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you. It's just that Dr. Chakwas started asking me about my sleep and asking if I needed to talk."

"Miranda, it's okay. You don't have to explain. But if you do need to talk, I'm here to listen," replied Ashley.

"Thanks. I'm fine."

"Well, since we're on the subject of talking, I did want to ask you something," said Ashley.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Back on Mars, when I asked you to leave, why didn't you leave? I do not doubt your actions, but I am concerned about your motive."

"Ash, what do you mean? I needed to stop the husks and prevent them from following Cole and the data. Jacob was hurt and he needed more time. So I had to do what I did," replied Miranda becoming defensive.

"I know that's your explanation and if that is the truth, then that is one of the most courageous things I've seen a soldier do. But I can't help but wonder...I wonder if you did it for other reasons."

"Ash, what are you implying?"

"You know what I'm implying," Ashley shot back.

There was a long silence as both women looked at each other.

"Why does it matter? Didn't we accomplish the mission? We extracted Dr. Cole and got the Prothean data."

"It matters to me. My crew matters to me. _You_ matter to me," replied Ashley with an urgent tone. She was not angry, but genuinely concerned for Miranda.

"Ash, what do you want me to say?" responded Miranda, slightly annoyed.

"Miranda, I just want to know the truth. I need to know that I can count on you. You are my XO. You are also my...friend." There was a time that neither women would have thought they could ever be friends. But recent events have brought them closer.

After another moment of silence, Miranda answered, "Thank you, Ash. That means a lot to me. I would have never thought that would be possible. But here we are, talking... as friends."

She went on, "I understand your concern. I give you my word that I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of a mission or my responsibilities."

For the moment, Ashley decided not to push the conversation any further, "fair enough. But if there's a problem, I need you to talk to me about it. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Great. There's something else I want to ask you."

"Sure, ask."

"What do you know about Cerberus' operations in the Sol system? Asked Ashley.

Miranda thought for a moment, and replied, "They are extremely well funded and they have -"

"Captain Williams, I am sorry to interrupt," reported EDI.

"Go ahead, EDI," responded Ashley.

"We are approaching Earth and have just received an emergency distress signal from the moon."


	17. Chapter 17: Luna

**Chapter 17: Luna**

"EDI, I thought all the Luna dome cities have been destroyed by the Reapers," asked Ashley.

"They have, Captain Williams. This distress signal appears to be coming from a Salarian frigate that crashed there."

"Are there any other ships nearby that can assist?" said Ashley.

"There are no immediate ships nearby. The closest ships are the dreadnoughts _Everest_ and _Orizaba_ anchored near the Citadel on the other side of Earth. The _Kilimanjaro _and _Hong Kong_ are fifteen minutes behind us. Would you like me to hail the _Everest_ or the _Orizaba_, Captain?"

"Let's take a look first," replied Ashley. "Ask Joker to take us in just above the crash site."

"I want to take a look," said Ashley to Miranda as she began to walk out. Miranda followed.

A few minutes later, they both were in the cockpit with Joker. They looked out the cockpit window and saw a large crater.

"EDI, what are we looking at?" asked Ashley as she looked at the huge crater amidst the white lunar backdrop.

"We are currently hovering over the Copernicus Crater. It was named after the astronomer Nicolaus Copernicus. It is 30 kilometers in diameter and has a depth of 1.2 kilometers. "

"Where is the ship?" interrupted Ashley.

"It is near the center of the crater. It is Salarian in origin. I cannot determine the ship's name. There are a few life signs, though the readings are fluctuating significantly."

"Joker, can you land the Normandy in the crater?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, the low gravity on the moon will allow her to land," replied Joker.

"Do it." commanded Ashley.

Joker began to bring Normandy to a slow hover above the crater. He fired the vertical thrusters as the ship began to descend.

"Captain, do you think we should take a shuttle instead? We should be cautious. I just have an uneasy feeling about this whole thing"

"What kind of feeling?" asked Ashley.

"It could be some sort of trap," replied Miranda as the ship descended below the rim of the crater."

"Joker, stop the descent," ordered Ashley.

"Yes, Capt-"

Joker's voice was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the aft. It was followed by a second explosion seconds later. The entire ship shuddered violently and began descending with a slow spin to the starboard side.

"EDI, what happened?" shouted Ashley.

"We've been hit by two torpedoes," replied EDI.

"Where is it coming from?" yelled Miranda.

"There is a ship that is uncloaking now on our port side."

"Everyone hold on!" yelled Joker.

The entire ship shook violently knocking Ashley and Miranda to the ground. The ship had crashed landed on the crater floor.

Ashley sat up and felt dazed. She took a moment to regain her awareness. She looked over at Miranda. She was getting back on her feet. Ashley looked over at Joker, "are you okay Joker?"

"I'm okay, Captain."

Ashley looked at a monitor that was on the wall of the cockpit. It showed a ship hovering above the crater. It looked identical to the Normandy with exception to the black and yellow striping along its sides.

"That bastard finished it!" muttered Miranda.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashley.

"Cerberus built the SR-2 for our collector mission. But The Illusive Man insisted on building another one as a backup ship. I heard there were arguments from some of the other Cerberus leaders saying how much it cost them already for the Lazarus project and the first Normandy. I thought they pulled the funding for the second Normandy. But looking at this ship, it's obvious they finished it."

As they were still talking, four Cerberus shuttles landed around the Normandy, surrounding the ship.

"EDI, sound battle stations! Get the ground team up here now!" ordered Ashley.

Ashley pushed the intercom button, "Liara, we're under Cerberus attack. Protect Brynn Cole and the data drive. They may breach the hull from any point, so be prepared to move."

"I will, Ashley," replied Liara.

"EDI, can the Normandy still fly?"

"Not for the moment, Captain Williams. The starboard side thruster and stabilizers are damaged. It will take several hours for our engineers to fix them."

"Yeah, provided no one is shooting at them," added Joker.

Just then, Ashley heard footsteps running into the cockpit. It was Garrus, followed by Tali, Wrex, Vega, and Cortez.

"Cortez, are we able to launch shuttles?" asked Ashley.

"Not in our current condition. The shuttle bay door cannot open with the nose of the Normandy tilted forward like this," reported Cortez.

"Okay, then we'll have to use their shuttle," said Ashley.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Garrus.

"We take out their ground troops, and then use their shuttle to get up to their ship. We need to take the ship out from up there," replied Ashley.

"Captain, we're being hailed," announced EDI.

"Is it Shepard?" asked Ashley desperately hoping for once the _Kilimanjaro _was here.

"No. It's The Illusive Man" replied EDI.

"Shepard, you are becoming predictable. I didn't think you'll fall for it twice. But then again, I knew you can never turn away a distress call," gloated The Illusive Man.

Ashley looked at the others and put her index finger to her mouth to motion for them not to speak. It was apparent The Illusive Man could not see them and was not aware Shepard was not onboard.

The Illusive Man went on, "I would offer you a chance to surrender, but I know you would not consider that. So I'm not going to waste my effort. My troops are on their way to collect my property. This is our final good-bye."

The transmission abruptly ended.

"The transmission came from the ship," reported EDI.

"That means he's here. We have to end this here," said Ashley angrily.

"Joker, do we still have shields?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain."

"Okay, we are going to have to shoot our way to the shuttle."

Ashley could see Cerberus soldiers jumping out of the shuttles. She counted about ten soldiers per shuttle.

"Tali, Garrus, and Wrex, you take the portside. Miranda, Vega and I will take the starboard side. Take defensive positions around the Normandy and let them come to us. Take out as many as you can. Then my team will escort Cortez to one of the shuttles and pay The Illusive Man a visit. The other team will protect the Normandy and take out the remaining soldiers."

"Liara, did you catch all that?" asked Ashley.

"Yes I did," Liara replied over the intercom. "Be careful."

* * *

One of the ensign brought Ashley's armor and rifle. Ashley got into the portside airlock behind the cockpit and quickly changed. The others already hard their armor on. They joined Ashley in the airlock. The door closed. Ashley opened the outer door and can see the two squads of soldiers approaching. The squads were about one hundred yards from the Normandy. One squad was approaching from the left, and the other was approaching from the right.

Garrus got out the Black Widow sniper rifle. Shepard had acquired this from the Spectre office for him. He took a breath and breathed out. He held his breath, then acquired a target in the left squad, and fired. The soldier went down. Instantly, all the other soldiers stopped advancing and dropped into prone positions. They started to fire back.

"Ashley, I will provide cover fire. Get the teams down there," said Garrus without taking his eyes off of the scope.

"Go. Go. Go!" yelled Ashley. Wrex jumped first. There was a small plume of white dust around his feet as he hit the ground. Vega went next. Then Ashley, Tali, and Miranda followed. Seeing everyone was down, Garrus fired off one more shot and jumped as well.

Wrex, Garrus, and Tali got down in prone positions on the portside and began firing. Ashley, Miranda and Vega went around to the starboard side and also began firing.

Ashley can see Cerberus soldiers were covering each other as some of them began to crawl towards the Normandy.

"They're coming! We have to hold them off," Ashley shouted into her helmet's microphone.

As she continued firing, she noticed couple of Cerberus engineers deploying portable barriers. Then she noticed one of them deploy a sentry gun.

"Get to cover," ordered Ashley as the sentry gun began to fire.

The teams quickly got behind Normandy's side thrusters for cover.

Ashley then heard Wrex's voice in her earpiece, "No Krogan is going to die lying down!"

Ashley turned around and saw Wrex get up, "No Wrex! Get down!"

The moon's low gravity surprised Wrex as he could not push off and charge as easily as he thought. However, he presented a perfect target for the Cerberus soldiers. They took aim and fired.

"Wrex, get down!" yelled Garrus. But it was too late. Several rifle rounds penetrated Wrex's armor in the chest and legs. Wrex fell backwards. Garrus crawled to Wrex as Tali provided cover fire. Ashley also came to the portside to provide cover fire. Garrus tried to drag Wrex but he was too heavy, even in this low gravity state.

"Vega, I need your help," yelled Garrus over the radio.

Miranda looked over to Vega, "go, I will cover this side."

Vega crawled over to Garrus and began dragging Wrex back toward the Normandy.

Seeing only Miranda is left on the starboard side, the squads on that side began advancing on her. Now that they were closer, she was able to use her biotic powers. Miranda dropped her Hornet, and began using her biotic slam. She managed to slam two soldiers on her first try. On the second try, she got three more soldiers.

"Ashley, they're closing in on the starboard side. There's about fifteen of them," reported Miranda.

"They're coming in on this side as well. I count about sixteen," Ashley shouted back.

Vega and Garrus managed to drag Wrex back to just below the Normandy. Vega went back to the starboard side and began to fire his rifle.

Ashley yelled over the radio, "Cortez, Wrex has been hit. He's losing air. We need to get him into the medical bay. He can't climb back up. You need to retrieve him from the shuttle bay."

"Copy that. I will get down there now. We may be able to open the ramp manually just wide enough to get him in," replied Cortez.

"We're going to be over run," shouted Miranda. "Should we retreat back to the Normandy?"

"We have to hold them here," shouted Ashley. "Hold the line!"

The intercom crackled. It was The Illusive Man speaking, "Shepard, I am surprised. Where are you hiding? Are you actually going to let your entire team die for you?"

Ashley did not respond. She continues to fire her rifle taking down two soldiers.

She heard a creaking noise coming from the shuttle bay. Cortez had managed to lower the ramp just slightly. He came out with two ensigns. They dragged Wrex into the shuttle bay.

"We got Wrex and taking him to Chakwas now," reported Cortez.

"Good job, Cortez!" replied Ashley.

Just then a large shadow moved swiftly over the ground, portside of Normandy. Several seconds later, a several large explosions occurred around the sentry gun and the two Cerberus shuttles on that side. This startled the Cerberus soldiers and they reflexively turned around. Seeing their chance, Tali, Garrus, and Ashley opened fire bringing down the remaining soldiers.

The shadow moved swiftly over the starboard side. This was followed by explosions to the remaining Cerberus shuttles and sentry gun. Out of desperation, the remaining Cerberus soldiers stood up and began charging the Normandy. Vega and Miranda opened fire and finished the remaining troops.

Ashley stood up and looked out toward the Normandy's starboard side. It was the _SSV Hong Kong_.

"Captain Williams, I'm sorry we are late to the party," said Commander Jamison over the radio.

"Commander, you are most welcome to this party!" replied Ashley.

"Shepard, you are full of surprises. But I've grown tired of your games," interrupted The Illusive Man over the radio. "I will give you exactly one minute to come out of the ship with the data drive, or else you will see the destruction of Normandy for a second time. But this time, you will see your entire crew die with you."

The Illusive Man then ordered, "Target the Normandy with the Thanix Cannon."

"Yes, sir!" replied a voice in the background.

A few seconds later, the same voice reported "sir, we've been targeted."

"By whom? The _Hong Kong_? Ready the Kinetic Barriers," ordered The Illusive Man.

There was another reply, "I don't think it's the _Hong Kong._ Something big is approaching. Signature readings show it's an Alliance dreadnought... Sir, it's the _SSV Kilimanjaro._"

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Shepard over the radio.

"Shepard. Am I glad to see you!" replied Ashley. "Wrex is down. But the rest of us are fine."

"This is very touching, but I am afraid I will have to end this reunion," said The Illusive Man.

"Then I guess this is good-bye," said Shepard. "Sterling, fire the broadside cannons! This is for Anderson."

Ashley looked up, the Cerberus vessel fired its vertical thrusters. But before it could move out of position, a barrage of cannon fire tore through its hull.

"Everyone get under cover!" ordered Ashley. The ground team immediately dove under the belly of the Normandy as a large explosion occurred overhead. This was followed by shrapnel of all sizes falling onto the ground around them. After a few minutes, the falling debris finally stopped. Ashley and her teammates stepped out from under the Normandy.

The _Hong Kong_ was hovering above the crater. Ashley could not see the _Kilimanjaro_. But there was a small armada of shuttles coming in and landing near the Normandy.

As the first shuttle door opened, Shepard stepped out. He ran up to Ashley and gave her a warm embraced. He then looked slowly at each team member and smiled. Garrus returned Shepard's smile with a nod. They all stood there in silence, sharing in that moment. No words were said. No words needed to be said. It was finally over.


	18. Chapter 18: The Enemy Within

Chapter 18: The Enemy Within

Ashley could hear her boots clanging against the floor as she walked down a long corridor on board _Destiny Ascension_. She had just checked in by the medical station and is now on her way to Wrex's hospital room.

It has been a week since the Copernicus Crater battle. Ashley has been thinking repeatedly about that day. She kept wondering if there was something she could have done differently. Could she have seen that ambush coming? Did she make the right call by attempting to commandeer an enemy shuttle? What if Wrex had been killed?

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud gruff voice. It was Wrex.

"If you think that's being outnumbered, I recall when I was pursuing this Batarian mercenary and got sho-"

"Hi boys!" said Ashley as she walked into the room. Wrex was lying in bed with his head elevated. Garrus was standing on his right and Shepard on his left.

"Hello Williams," replied Wrex. "Thanks for coming. I'm going to be back on _Normandy_ as soon as the nurses let me go."

"I don't know. I think Wrex might be in extra pain for a few more days. He tells me he's got his eyes on a couple of the nurses here" joked Garrus.

"I didn't know you were into Asari women," said Ashley.

"Hey, I am a galaxy away from my home, have five rifle holes in me, and stuck on an Asari ship. My options are limited," said Wrex.

"Well Wrex, just try not to create a political incident," said Shepard as he patted Wrex on the shoulder.

"Wrex, are you feeling any better?" asked Ashley.

"I am better. The doctors stitched me up pretty good," Wrex began to pull down his sheets to show Ashely his scars.

"Okay Wrex, you can keep yourself covered. I will take your word," said Ashley as she tried to turn away.

"Hey, I thought you'd want to see a real m-"

"Wrex, I think that's enough. You should leave Ashley alone," said Shepard cutting in.

"I'm sorry Williams. I meant no offense."

"That's okay Wrex. I'm just glad you're better," replied Ashley.

"Well, I'm glad you finally got that bastard!" said Wrex.

"Speaking of that, have they been able to finally make DNA confirmation on the Illusive Man?" asked Garrus.

"Unfortunately, we have not been able to match any of the DNA to the Illusive Man. It seems most of the ship was disintegrated by canon fire," said Ashley.

"I was thinking about saving you and the crew," replied Shepard. "I wasn't thinking about saving his DNA."

"I'm not blaming you for anything. It just would have been good to get DNA confirmation," replied Ashley.

"But on a happier note, I do have some good news. I just came from our science team's briefing that Shepard skipped out on." Ashley gave Shepard a quick glance.

"Was that this morning? I'm sorry I forgot," said Shepard sheepishly.

"Dr. Brynn Cole and Liara have begun deciphering the Mars data. They have already found several locations of dormant relays around the galaxy. It now appears that the mass relay architects created them in pairs to provide redundancy. This is at least what Dr. Cole thinks. Anyways, they found the location of the dormant relay in our solar system to be on Thebe, one of the moons circling Jupiter."

"That is great news!" exclaimed Garrus.

"When can we get back home?" asked Wrex.

"We don't know that yet. But Dr. Cole and Liara are taking a team to Thebe tomorrow to investigate. They want to confirm this finding before announcing it," replied Ashley.

"Well, I can't wait to see Tuchunka again," exclaimed Wrex.

"That may happen soon. But for now, you need to rest up, and I need to steal Shepard away for a little bit. Admiral Hackett has requested to see him."

Wrex smiled, "Thanks for coming. I was just about to ask Garrus to go find the nurses for me."

* * *

Shepard and Ashley's shuttle docked on the _SSV Everest_. They were then briskly escorted by two guards to the bridge. Admiral Hackett was at the captain's chair when Shepard and Ashley walked in. He stood up and they exchanged salutes. He walked them into an enclosed room to the side of the bridge. This room was surrounded by glass and allowed the occupants to look outside at the entire bridge. There was a single oval conference table in the center. Shepard and Ashley sat down facing Hackett.

"Thank you for coming in person Ashley and John," said Hackett warmly.

Ashley replied, "We came as soon as you requested. Is there something urgent?"

"Yes, there is," said Hackett. He paused and reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a cigar and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, sir," replied Shepard. Hackett did not smoke in public, but Shepard has seen him smoke several times during private conversations.

"You have both heard about Thebe by now. Dr. Cole is going out there in the morning. I want the _Normandy_ to provide security for her team. I don't want to take any chances with this mission," said Hackett.

"Understood, sir" replied Shepard and Ashley in unison.

"But that is actually not why I asked you to come," said Hackett. He smiled and continued, "Before I get into the details, I wanted to ask how the two of you are doing. How is the wedding plans going?"

Ashley looked at John and then back at Hackett, "We are doing well. Thank you, sir. We are still planning on getting married next month, but have not had much time to plan."

"Where were you going to have the wedding?" asked Hackett.

"We were thinking of having it in London," replied Shepard. "We had found a church that was not damaged during the attack."

Hackett stood up and turned around. He took a puff of his cigar and looked out toward the bridge.

"Admiral, do you disapprove of the location?" asked Ashley.

"No. It's not that I disapprove," sighed Hackett.

"You and John both know that your lives are public now. Nothing you do is private. Whether you wanted it or not, you are symbols, icons. To most of us, you are heroes. You symbolize the best of what humanity can accomplish. But to others, you symbolize a road block. They perceive that you are preventing humanity from becoming the leading race in this galaxy."

"Sir, this almost sound like something the Illusive Man was saying to me on Mars," said Shepard.

Hackett went on, "That is correct. And he is not alone. Even though he may be gone, his idea still lives on in many people in and out of the Cerberus organization. As you know, there were several bombings this week in New York, Mexico City, Berlin and Shanghai. This morning, there was another bombing."

"Where?" asked Ashely.

"In Rio de Janeiro… at Vila Militar." Replied Hackett. Vila Militar was also known as the "the villa" or "N-School." It was the Interplanetary Combatives Academy that is responsible for leadership and combat expertise. This was where the elite N7 training program took place.

"But that can't be. That place is one of the most secure installation we have." Said Shepard in disbelief.

"Nevertheless, it happened this morning. There were five detonations that went off simultaneously. They hit the barracks, the training ground, the war college, the armory, and the N7 Headquarter. They have effectively halted N7 training, decimated the next class of N7 graduates, and eliminated most of the senior N7 officers and instructors. In fact, you may be the most senior N7 officer we have at the moment."

Still in disbelieve, Ashley asked, "Who do you think is behind this?"

"We are not certain, but we do have our suspicions," replied Hackett. "The earlier bombings were all on civilian centers. We were not certain they were related. But with this latest bombing, we are now thinking it's all related. They are sending us a message through these acts."

"What message?" asked Shepard.

"They are saying you cannot protect them. You cannot protect yourselves." Replied Hackett.

"Who are _they_?" asked Shepard.

"Media outlets call them the 'Earth First movement.' We think they may be supported by Cerberus or by Terra Firma. They are using these bombings to sow terror in the population, and also drive a wedge in the alliance between those who see the other races as allies and those who want to see humanity to become the sole superpower in the galaxy."

Hackett went on, "That is why I am going to suggest you consider having your wedding onboard the _Everest_. We can provide better security here. We have reason to believe your wedding event may become a target for these people. Besides yourselves, think about how many military leaders and alien representatives will be there. If they are able to strike there, it will deal a devastating blow to our galactic alliance."

Shepard and Ashley looked at each other silently.

Ashley finally gathered herself and said, "Admiral, if it's too much of a security risk, then perhaps we should just have a small wedding with a few close friends."

Hackett turned around and sat back down, "Unfortunately, it's not that simple. You and John's position in this Galaxy is unique. You don't just unite and lead the galaxy against a Reaper invasion and decide your wedding is going to be a small affair. There's a lot of political implication on who attends the wedding. If you don't invite a certain representative, it may be seen as an insult to their race, or worse yet, a change in our alliance relationship. So, you'll still have to invite representatives from each galactic race. In addition, different government and military leaders will probably have to be invited. Oh, and lastly, Alliance News Network's Diana Allers has already contacted us about your wedding."

Shepard's head was spinning, "I think Ashley and I will have to talk more about this. Inviting the leaders is one thing, but letting Allers broadcast our wedding is an entirely different matter."

"I appreciate you taking all the factors into account," replied Hackett.

"Now, I do have one other thing to discuss with you two."

Hackett spoke out loud to the ship AI, "Bring up the file for Miranda Lawson."

Immediately, a hologram displayed appeared above the conference table. There was a face of Miranda, and then it lists her record including information on Henry Lawson, and the Illusive Man. It details her biotic powers, weapon specialties, combat training, tactics training, espionage training, and officer training. It then lists some of her specific mission involvement including Cartagena Station with Jacob, Omega station with Liara, Lazarus project on the Lazarus Research Station, Omega 4 Relay mission with Normandy, Horizon and her discovery of Cerberus plan using husks, helping the Alliance to find Cronos Station, her last stand action on Mars, and finally her battle actions at the Copernicus Crater skirmish.

Hackett turned to Shepard, "John, I have read your report and recommendation for Miranda Lawson. You can understand my natural reservation about her as an ex-Cerberus officer, right? Nevertheless, one cannot deny all that she has done for you, for the Alliance, and for the Reaper War. I want to know, do you trust her?"

Shepard responded without hesitation, "I trust her with my life, sir."

Hackett smiled, "I thought you'd say that." He then turned to Ashley, "I have also read your reports and recommendation. You describe her in glowing terms as your XO. Do you trust her as your XO, and as someone who can lead your team?"

Ashley looked at Shepard, and then looked back at Hackett, "I have to agree with John. I trust her as my XO, and as someone who can lead my team. I trust her with my life."

"I am glad to hear that," said Hackett. "I have read your request about resolving her past Cerberus status, and have given it serious thought. I would agr-"

A voice over the intercom interrupted Admiral Hackett: "Sir. Major Coats is here with Miranda Lawson."

"Very good. Bring them in."

Shepard can see Coats walking up the stairs with Miranda toward the conference room. He looked at Ashley to see if she knew what was going on. Ashley shrugged her shoulders slightly to indicate she did not know the Admiral's plans.

Coats and Miranda entered the conference room. Coats saluted Hackett. Miranda followed Coats and also saluted. Admiral Hackett returned the salute and asked them to be at ease.

"Major Coats, thank you for bringing Miss Lawson. That will be all for now."

Coats replied, "Yes Admiral." He looked over at Ashley and Shepard and gave them a gentle nod. He then turned and left the room.

"Miss Lawson, thank you for coming at such short notice," said Hackett.

Miranda saw her dossier on the conference room hologram and replied, "If you'll excuse me sir, may I ask what this is all about?"

Hackett went on to brief her about the recent bombings including the one at the N7 headquarter this morning. After listening carefully, Miranda has a suspicion that Cerberus may be behind this. But this just made her a little more nervous about why she was there, "Admiral, if you are thinking that this is Cerberus' work and that I had anything to do-"

"Miss Lawson, please. I have not implied any such relationship about you. But you are correct in part that you are here because of Cerberus."

Miranda was more confused and she looked over at Shepard and then at Ashley.

Hackett went on, "Miss Lawson. I am aware of your past Cerberus ties. In fact, there are many others in the Alliance that are aware of your past and feel very uneasy about you serving on the _Normandy_."

"But-" Miranda was about to protest when Hackett held up his hand to stop her.

"Miss Lawson, please let me finish. Admiral Shepard and Captain Williams have both written formal requests for me to help with this matter so that you may continue to serve on the _Normandy_ unhindered by the Alliance Military. I have reviewed your file in great detail. You have had significant military training that included combat, weapons, tactics, and espionage. You have performed with bravery in the face of your enemies, and you have exemplified leadership and self-sacrifice on the battlefield. In addition, you have had the highest recommendation from Admiral Shepard and Captain Williams who said they would trust you with their lives. Taking all of this into account, I have requested for the Alliance records to document your contributions to the Alliance and to the success of the Reaper War. In addition, I have asked that any ongoing investigation we may have about your Cerberus activities to cease immediately. You should not have any further problem from the Alliance regarding your past Cerberus involvement."

Hackett paused to walk over to a desk on one side of the room. He opened the drawer and retrieved a small box and walked back toward Miranda.

Miranda was completely caught off guard and said, "Admiral. Thank you. I don't know what to say."

Hackett replied, "Don't say anything, yet. I'm not finished." He opened the box and held out a medal. "This is the Alliance Medal of Valor. It is a small gesture of appreciation for the sacrifice you've made for all of us." Hackett handed the medal to her with both hands. Miranda accepted it into her hands, "Thank you, Admiral."

Ashley walked over to Miranda and gave her a hug. Shepard walked behind her and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

He then addressed the entire group "Be careful out there on Thebe tomorrow."

"Yes sir," replied the group. They saluted Hackett and then left the bridge.

They walked into the shuttle bay and saw Major Coats approaching.

"Coats, how are you?" asked Shepard as he extended his hand to shake Coats' hand.

"I have a roof over my head, a place to sleep, and not hiding out in a clock tower. So I can't complain," replied Coats as he shook Shepard's hand. Shepard recalled Coats telling him that he hid inside the Big Ben clock tower for three days during the initial Reaper Invasion, sniping every enemy that moved.

"Coats, I believe you've met Captain Williams."

"Good to see you again Captain Williams. I am William Coats. My friends call me Will. By the way, congratulations on your _Normandy_ assignment. Many commanders envy you," said Coats as he shook Ashley's hand.

"Thank you, Will," replied Ashley.

"I believe you're already acquainted with Miss Lawson," said Shepard.

"Yes, we met briefly just this morning. I'm sorry I interrupted your morning briefing onboard the _Normandy_. The Admiral was very insistent on me finding you and bringing you to see him. I hope everything is alright," said Coats apologetically.

"Everything is fine. And thank you for the escort," replied Miranda.

Just for a moment, Shepard thought he saw a smile flash across Miranda's face. He decided to be spontaneous, "Hey Coats, do you have anything important to do for the next two days?"

"Well, besides giving Admiral Hackett his morning reports, I don't have any active assignments if that's what you're asking. Actually, why are you asking?" said Coats in a curious tone.

"If you're interested, we're going out to Thebe tomorrow. You want to come? We can use the help in case of any surprises come up like Mars," replied Shepard trying to find a good reason.

Ashley and Miranda both had a puzzled look on their face as they stared at Shepard.

"Well, I'd have to clear it with Admiral Hackett," replied Coats.

"Wait here," said Shepard as he walked towards a vidcom. Several minutes later he returned, "It's all done. You're with the Normandy for the next two days. You can thank me later."

With that, the four of them boarded the shuttle and returned to the _Normandy_.


	19. Chapter 19: Thebe

**Chapter 19: Thebe**

Shepard, Ashley, Miranda and Coats landed in the_ Normandy's_ shuttle bay. Shepard introduced Coats to Cortez and then turned to Miranda, "Miranda, could you show Major Coats around the _Normandy_ and see what he's missing?"

Miranda looked at Shepard inquisitively and said, "Sure, it will be my pleasure. Major, please come with me." They entered the elevator and the door closed.

Ashley saw Cortez examining the shuttle, "Cortez, we're going on a mission to Thebe tomorrow. Please check all our shuttles to be sure they're in good working order."

"Consider it done, Captain, " replied Cortez.

Ashley and Shepard entered the elevator and headed to Captain's quarters.

"John, you want to tell me why you invited Coats? What are you up to?"

"Relax. I just thought a change in scenery will be good for him?"

"What scenery are you referring to?"

"The _Normandy_, of course."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "are you sure?"

Shepard ignored her question, "hey, what do you think about seafood tonight for dinner?"

"What has gotten into you John Shepard?" demanded Ashley.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be with you. I'm happy that Miranda her had name cleared and a got promotion. I'm just happy, that's all."

"I still don't understand," replied Ashley.

"Ash, why don't you take a shower and I will call the mess sergeant to cook up something special for us tonight."

"You're cooking up something alright," Ashley muttered as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"And this is the Bridge where we have the best pilot in the Alliance. But we try not to mention that since it'll get to his head easily," said Miranda as she and Coats walked up behind Joker.

"Hi Miranda, I heard that," replied Joker.

"Joker, I'd like you to meet Major Coats. He is coming with us to Thebe."

"Major, it's a pleasure meeting you," said Joker.

"Likewise," replied Coats. "She is truly something special. I don't think I've seen anything quite like her in the fleet."

"I could not agree with you more," replied Joker. "And wait until you meet her in person."

Just as they were talking, EDI walked up and introduced herself, "I am EDI."

"Oh.. Hi," replied Coats who was slightly startled. He scanned EDI up and down, "are you part of the ship?"

"Yes I am. But this body afford me the opportunity to physically leave the ship and aid the ground team on missions."

"I see. That is spectacular!" replied Coats.

"Okay Major, I think you've seen enough," chuckled Miranda. "Let's show you the cannons."

* * *

"I thought it was nice that Ashley gave the crew the night off," said Tali as she walked along the Seine River with Garrus at her side. They were holding hands strolling down the sidewalk that paralleled the river. Paris has restored some of its electric power. A few of the lights along the river are lit. The night time darkness hid most of the damage.

"I know this maybe terrible to say, but sometimes I wish this moment can last forever," said Garrus quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tali.

"I know Palaven is in ruins, as is Rannoch. They need us back there to help rebuild. Yet, being here with you makes me not want to leave. When the relays were destroyed, all I wanted was to go home. But now that the new relays may be a reality, I don't want to go."

They stopped by a bench near the riverbank and sat down. Tali was quiet for a moment and then began to speak, "Garrus, I don't think that's a terrible thing to want. I feel the same way. I would not have traded these last few years for the world."

Garrus turned to look at Tali, "I agree. I only wish we shared our feelings sooner."

"We still have time," said Tali as she leaned closer to Garrus.

Garrus put his right arm around Tali as they gazed out toward the Seine.

* * *

The elevator stopped on deck three and the doors wisped open. Ashley stepped out and walked to the mess. Shepard was already sitting there facing Miranda and Coats. There was no one else there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ashley as she sat down next to Shepard.

"You gave them the night off," replied Shepard as he took a sip out of his cup.

"When did I…" Ashley began to speak and then realized what happened, "We will talk about this later."

She took a deep breath and calmed down. She smiled and asked, "So Major Coats, how was your tour of the Normandy?"

"She is spectacular!" Coats replied. "It is amazing what this one ship can do! Just simply amazing."

"Well, we have been through a lot with her. She has never let us down," replied Shepard as he looked briefly at Miranda.

"So John told me about your three days in the clock tower," said Ashley.

Shepard got up to go to the kitchen while Coats told the story of how he was hiding in Big Ben for three days sniping at husks during the initial Reaper assault wave.

"Dinner is served," said Shepard as he walked back with two covered plates. He placed the plates in front of Ashley and Miranda and then lifted the covers.

"Wow, is this what I think it is?" asked Miranda.

"Why don't you taste it first," replied Shepard.

Shepard left the table to bring back two more plates. He set one down for Coats and the other for himself.

"This _is_ Chilean Sea Bass!" exclaimed Miranda.

"This is really good," said Ashley as she took a bite. "How did you get it?"

"It was flown in today," said Shepard as he took his first bite.

"This is indeed a treat," said Coats, "what is the special occasion?"

"Yes John, do tell," said Ashley.

"Well, there's a lot to celebrate today. First, we found what maybe the dormant relay in our solar system. And if tomorrow's mission confirms this, it means we will have mass relay travel once again."

"I will drink to that," said Coats as he raised his glass of champagne. The others followed and all took a sip.

Shepard continued, "We are also celebrating a big moment for Miranda."

"John, stop. I'm sure Major Coats don't want to be bored by this," objected Miranda.

Shepard continued on, "Admiral Hackett has cleared her name from her Cerberus association. He also just awarded her the Alliance Medal of Valor."

Miranda could feel her cheeks beginning to blush, "John, it's really nothing. I think you've said enough."

Shepard raised his glass, "To Miranda." Coats and Ashley raised their glass and took a sip.

Ashley then looked over toward Shepard, "John, I'm sure Miranda appreciates what you said, but are you a little drunk? How many of these have you had?"

"I think about five glasses, but I can't be sure," replied Shepard.

"Ash, come to think of it, I am a little lightheaded. I need to lie down." Shepard stood up and appeared to be swaying.

"Okay, let's get you back to the room," said Ashley as she stood up to steady Shepard. "Major Coats, I'm very sorry about this. I need to put John down before he passes out. I'm afraid we will have to excuse ourselves. There are extra bunks in the crew quarter for you tonight. I will see you in the morning at 0600."

And with that, Ashley and Shepard bid Coats and Miranda good-night.

* * *

The cabin door wisped opened and Ashley helped Shepard in. The door closed and Ashley eased Shepard onto the bed, "I swear, I don't know what got into you tonight."

Ashley started to take Shepard's shoes off when Shepard stopped her, "Wait Ash, I'm fine."

"What? What do you mean you're fine?"

"I'm fine. I'm not drunk. I'm not feeling dizzy. I'm fine."

"Then what was all that about down there?"

"Ash, do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

Ash thought for a moment and then opened her eyes wide, "are you saying you set Miranda up with Coats?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Major Coats, I'm sorry about what happened. Shepard is usually not like this," said Miranda.

"Please call me Will."

"Okay Will, I'm sorry Shepard has been acting a little strange."

"I am not sorry. I am glad I'm here. If I may be straightforward with you, Ms. Lawson, all day you've been showing me the ship. But what I found to be the most spectacular thing I've seen all day is you. You are an amazingly beautiful woman. I find myself incredibly attracted to you."

"Is it the alcohol or are you always this straightforward with women you meet?" asked Miranda.

"Please excuse my bluntness. Being in many battles and having had several near death experiences has made me realize how short our life is compared. We can be here today and be gone tomorrow. I don't want to live with any regrets," replied Coats as he put down his glass and gently reached for Miranda's hand.

Miranda thought she would withdraw her hand. But to her own amazement, she did not. Coats then began leaning in to give her a kiss. But just then, Miranda abruptly stood up, "I'm sorry Will. I cannot do this. I can't."

Coats was about to say something when the elevator door opened. Couple of ensigns stepped through and exchanged greetings with Miranda.

Miranda composed herself, "Major Coats, thank you for this evening. I will see you at 0600 in the War Room."

"Good night, Miss Lawson," said Coats as he raised his glass toward Miranda then took a sip.

* * *

It was 0600 and Miranda was already in the War Room. In the center was a holographic image of Thebe rotating. It looked like a giant meteor in the shape of an arrow head or triangle. Miranda had a cup of coffee in her left hand and a data pad on the right hand. She did not sleep well last night, and at this point, she just wanted to focus on the mission. Brynn Cole and her team had arrived two hours ago and the Normandy has since arrived at Jupiter. It is now holding orbit above Thebe.

Liara walked into the War Room followed by Brynn Cole and three other team members that Miranda doesn't recognize. Shortly after them came EDI, Cortez, Vega, Garrus, and Tali. Everyone was exchanging good mornings when Shepard, Ashley and Coats walked in.

The room fell silent as Ashley began to speak, "I want to welcome Dr. Cole and her science team. I also want to introduce Major Coats who is here to help provide extra security."

Ashley paused, and then went on, "We are on the edge of making history today. Imagine back to 2149 when the first science team found the Charon Relay. That changed our history forever. Now, we are on the verge of another discovery that's of equal importance. I know each of you know the significance of this mission. Be vigilant. Be safe. Let's get this done and go home."

Ashley looked around the room and then turned to Brynn Cole, "Dr. Cole, you will be leading this mission. Please take us through this."

Brynn Cole stepped forward toward the center circular console that's projecting the hologram.

"Thank you, Captain Williams. We are here because the data found on Mars pointed to a possible dormant mass relay here. By going through the data, Dr. T'Soni and I believe that the relay creators built redundant relays. From a functional perspective, this makes sense. Even advance technology can fail from time to time. There needed to be a backup. We use this design principal in our current technologies from starships to ordinary daily appliances."

Cole continued, "Let me draw your attention to the image here." She was pointing to the hologram. "Thebes is about a quarter of the size of Earth's moon. It's in almost a triangular shape. Our data shows the likely location of the relay is buried on the eastern pole of Thebes."

Cole punched in a few key strokes and the hologram magnified to the eastern side of the moon. "The red dot here below the surface indicates where we think the relay is located."

"Do we know how far below the surface?" asked Shepard.

"It is about half a mile below the surface," replied Cole. "We will have to do some drilling and controlled detonation to get at the relay."

Vega raised his hand, "Doctor, I'm no scientist but if you start blasting away, wouldn't that destroy the relay."

"That is a legitimate concern. But the relay's material should be strong enough to withstand the conventional blasts. In addition, we've made calculations to make a series of small blasts so we can control the force exerted on the relay and to minimize damage risk."

"How can we help in this mission?" asked Ashley.

Cole replied, "Hopefully, there will not be much you have to do. My team and I will take a shuttle to the blast zone and we will do all the work. It is all very precise work so we have to be up close for this. We will drill to a certain depth, and deposit the blast material. We will then get in the shuttle and do a remote detonation. We just need you to provide security for us. There's no telling if Cerberus or others will be here."

"Dr. Cole, I will have a security team on a second shuttle accompany you. Miranda, I would like for you to go. Liara will be going with Dr. Cole. So please pick two others to go with you," said Ashley.

"Garrus and James, I would like for you to accompany me. Meet me in the shuttle bay in 10 minutes," Miranda requested.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Vega.

Everyone started to file out of the room. Coats stayed behind to talk to Miranda, "Ms. Lawson, I want to apologize for last night."

"You did not do anything wrong. In fact, I am flattered. It's not your fault at all," replied Miranda. "I'm just not ready to be in any relationship right now. You are a good man, and I don't want to lead you on or hurt you. I am sorry."

Miranda turned to walk away, but Coats caught her by the wrist, "May I at least accompany you on the shuttle for this mission?"

Miranda smiled, "Yes, Major. I would like that."

* * *

Miranda walked into the shuttle bay. Coats was right behind her. To her left, she can see Liara, Dr. Cole and the rest of their team in the shuttle. To her right, she can see Vega inside the shuttle. Garrus was standing at the shuttle door with Tali. She gave him a hug, "Keelah se'lai. Come back to me safely."

Miranda opened a weapons locker and handed a Black Widow to Coats, "Someone told me you were good with a sniper rifle."

Coats took the Black Widow and returned a smile.

* * *

"Dr. Cole, we just passed the three hours mark. Please give me a status report," said Ashley over intercom.

"We are making good progress. We are nearly to the relay. We've already performed nine controlled detonation and this one may be the last one. Please standby," reported Cole.

"Everyone, get back on to the shuttle!" yelled Liara. The science team boarded the shuttle and lifted off.

Liara held a controller that had a red button. She counted out loud, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, detonate!"

A plume of smoke ejected from a crater directly below them. Dr. Cole ordered the onboard camera to zoom in to the bottom of the crater, "Liara, do you see that? I think this is it!"

They were looking at a strip of metallic surface. Liara turned on the shuttle's geo-scanner, "Dr. Cole, we have confirmation. This material shares the same signature as the other mass relays."

As soon as she said that, they heard an loud uproar coming from their headpiece. Their communication had been broadcasted to the rest of the Normandy crew. Everyone was waiting for this news.

Shepard came online, "Dr. Cole, Liara. You did it! You just made history. The galaxy thanks you."

Cole replied, "Thank you Admiral Shepard. But this is literally the tip of the iceberg. The relay itself is about 15 km long. So we still have quite a bit of work to do."

"Agreed." Replied Shepard, "I will contact Earth to send support."

* * *

Onboard the second shuttle, Vega was starting to get bored, "We've been flying around for hours and haven't seen anything. There's got to be something better for us to do than baby sit."

"We are here to provide protection in case the bad guys get here, remember?" replied Garrus.

"Yeah, but there are only rocks out here," said Vega.

Just then, their monitor screen suddenly filled with a large plume of smoke. This was definitely bigger than the previous ones.

"What's going on?" asked Coats.

"I don't know," replied Miranda. "Dr. Cole, are you alright? We just saw a large dust cloud eject from the crater."

"We are okay. But we are under attack," yelled Cole.

"I can't see anything through that smoke," replied Miranda.

"Cortez, takes us down there!"

"Roger that." Cortez steered the shuttle directly into the dust cloud. They quickly flew through to the other side where it was clear. Now they can clearly see what's going on. The science shuttle was on the ground. The crew was about fifty yards to the side of the shuttle. They were hiding behind couple of boulders and pinned down by gun fire from the ground and from the air. There was one Cerberus shuttle on the ground with about a platoon of troops advancing on the science team. There was another shuttle above them with the door open and troops shooting down on the ground team.

She quickly radioed the Normandy, "Ashley, we have Cerberus attacking the science team. There are two shuttles with about two platoon of troops. We will hold, please come quickly." Miranda did not wait for a response. She turned to her team, "Garrus and Coats, I want you two to stay in the shuttle to provide sniper fire on that shuttle in the air, and then on the ground troops. James, you come with me, we're going to jump."

"We're going to do what?!" exclaimed James.

"Cortez, bring us low next to the science shuttle!"

Their shuttle swooped down and hovered above the science shuttle. Miranda and Vega jumped down and landed behind the shuttle. Cortez then took their shuttle and ascended to altitude of the other Cerberus Shuttle. Coats and Garrus looked through their Black Widows and opened fire.

"James, when I give the word, I want you to provide suppressing fire. Liara, when James open fire, I want you to open a singularity right in front of the Cerberus shuttle. Then I want your team to run towards me. I will provide covering fire. Is that understood."

"Acknowledged," replied Liara.

"James, open fire!"

Vega swung his M-76 Revenant against his shoulder and opened fired towards the Cerberus shuttle on the ground. Liara opened a singularity in front of the Cerberus troops. Miranda than used her Slam power on two of the closest Cerberus soldiers. She then drew her M-25 Hornet and opened fired. She yelled to Liara, "Run!"

Liara, Cole, and the rest of the team ran for the shuttle. That fifty yards seemed like an eternity to them, but they managed to make it without getting hit. By that time, the singularity has closed and Vega had to reload. Seeing their chance, the Cerberus troops began firing and was advancing toward the shuttle.

"Coats, you take the ground targets, I will take the shuttle," yelled Garrus as he saw the advancing troops.

Coats leaned out just a little bit and brought his Black Widow in line to fire on the ground troops.

He breathed out, held his breath, and fired. Hit! He fired again, and hit another target, then another and another. He took out eight Cerberus troops in a matter of minutes. Coats turned his attention back to the Cerberus Shuttle in the air. He suddenly saw the shuttle explode.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ashley over the intercom.

"Yes, we're okay" replied Miranda. "All Cerberus troops have been neutralized."

Garrus put down his rifle and looked at Coats, "Glad you came along and observed."

* * *

Back on board the Normandy, Miranda walked into the communication room just as Dr. Cole was walking out. She had just finished her debriefing with Admiral Hackett. As she passed Miranda, she put her hand gently on Miranda's forearm, "Thank you for all you did today. You saved us once again."

"No need to thank me," replied Miranda, "glad I can help."

Dr. Cole left the room. Miranda saw Ashley and Shepard talking to Admiral Hackett.

"Miranda Lawson reporting," said Miranda as she gave the Admiral a salute.

Miranda then went out to give her report. After she finished, Admiral Hackett said, "Miss Lawson, I appreciated your report. However, I think you were being far too modest. I've received reports from Dr. Cole, Dr. T'Soni, Garrus, and Major Coats, they all said you saved the day."

"We all did what we were trained to do. Major Coats contributed significantly with his sniping skills," replied Miranda.

"Thank you, Miss Lawson," said Hackett.

Hackett turned to Ashley, "Captain Williams, now that the science vessel _Galileo_ is at Thebe and the cruiser _Jakarta_ is providing security, I would like you and the _Normandy_ to return to Earth."

"Yes sir," replied Ashley. The three of them saluted, and Hackett signed off.


	20. Chapter 20: Ties That Binds

**Chapter 20: Ties That Binds**

Coats was walking toward the shuttle when he heard his name.

"Major Coats," said Miranda as she caught up to him. "Are you going to leave without saying good-bye?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," replied Coats. "I wanted to get an early start and return back to the _Everest_. I am sure Admiral Hackett will want me to be back before his morning briefing."

"I understand. I just wanted to thank you for your help on our mission," said Miranda. "I also wanted to make sure there's no hard feelings."

"Of course not. I totally understand." replied Coats. "But maybe we can have dinner sometimes, just as friends. No strings attached. What do you think?"

"Just as friends? I think I would like that" replied Miranda.

"Great!" said Coats as he boarded the shuttle. "See you around."

"Good bye, Major" said Miranda as the shuttle door closed.

* * *

Traynor walked over to the table with her breakfast tray where Joker and EDI were sitting.

"Good morning," said Traynor as she sat down next to EDI.

"Good morning, Sam," replied Joker and EDI.

"So what did you think of Major Coats?" asked Traynor as she spread cream cheese over her bagel.

"I heard he's a great shot with a sniper rifle," said Joker.

"Yeah, I heard he took out eight Cerberus troops from a moving shuttle," replied Traynor.

"You want to hear the latest gossip?" said Joker suddenly in a hush tone.

"Sure," replied Traynor.

"The Mess Sargent said Shepard asked him to make a special dinner for four when the rest of us were on shore leave two nights ago," said Joker quietly.

"What's so secretive about that?" asked Traynor.

"Well, couple of ensigns came back early and saw Miranda and Major Coats in here alone," replied Joker.

"Huh. That must have been awkward," said Traynor as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I don't understand. Why do you say that?" asked EDI.

"Well, everyone knows how Miranda feels about Shepard," replied Traynor now also in a hushed tone.

"No, I actually don't know," said Joker.

"Joker, you can't be that dense. Well anyways, rumor has it that Miranda has been in love with Shepard. But Shepard turned her down because he was with Captain Williams," said Traynor.

"Yeah…but wasn't Shepard dead for a while?" said Joker as he started to roll his eyes upward and began to gesture with his hand, "so technically they weren't still together anymore, right?"

"That's not the point," replied Traynor. "So maybe Shepard was trying to set Miranda up with Major Coa-"

"Shhh….here comes Miranda," said Joker quietly.

"Good morning," said Miranda, "may I join you?"

"Of course," replied Traynor.

Miranda sat down next to Joker facing Traynor. Just as she sat down, Vega walked up with his breakfast tray. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," replied Miranda as she proceeded to take a sip of her coffee.

"That was some crazy fighting you did back on Thebe, Miranda," said Vega as he took a bite of his pancakes. Miranda looked at his plate and saw he had soaked his pancake in syrup. Vega went on, "You guys should've seen her. She started giving orders and then jumped out of the shuttle. I thought I was going to break my legs when I jumped. Then she told me to give suppressing fire while ordering Liara to put up a singularity and she used her biotic slam. We had snipers raining hell from above. They didn't stand a chance."

Vega took another bite of his pancakes and was about to say something else when Miranda interrupted him, "Lieutenant, if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. I knew your ability with a rifle, Liara's biotic powers, and Garrus' sniper skills. I also knew the capability of the Cerberus troopers. So I knew the outcome of the battle before we began. What I did not know was Major Coats' skills with a sniper rifle. I needed to see it for myself. It turned out his sniper skill was even better than they say. So it wasn't even a close battle."

"What was that you were saying about knowing yourself?" asked Vega.

"That was from Sun Tzu," replied Miranda.

"Miranda, please excuse me, my shift is about to start," said Traynor as she got up from the table.

"Yeah, we better get going as well," said Joker and EDI.

Miranda was left at the table with Vega. She continued, "Lieutenant, from what I've seen of you in battle, you can handle a rifle very well and you are a good soldier."

"Thank you!" said Vega proudly as he took the last bite of his pancake.

"But I see your talent as still being … raw," said Miranda.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" objected Vega.

"Consider Sun Tzu also said 'to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting,'" replied Miranda.

Vega was visibly annoyed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you want to find out, I suggest you consider joining the N7 program," replied Miranda calmly.

"How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you turn in the acceptance letter. They can use a good solider like you," said Miranda.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Now don't be late for the morning briefing," said Miranda as she got up and walked away.

* * *

Ashley briefed the crew on the dormant relay found on Thebe. The Thebe relay excavation was anticipated to finish in two days. It will then be gravitationally anchored to Jupiter. Once anchored, the relay will be activated. If everything goes well, the other races will begin excavating the relays in their systems and begin sequentially activating their relays as well. Meanwhile, the Alliance has decided to repurpose Gagarin Station to serve as a gateway station. It will be towed to Jupiter orbit in preparation for the eventual exodus that will take place. Shepard has been tasked to oversee this entire operation. He will be leaving onboard the _Kilimanjaro_ this morning. The frigate _Hong Kong_ will also be on this mission. They will join up with the science vessel _Galileo_ and the cruiser _Jakarta_. Meanwhile, the _Normandy_ is on standby to receive a new mission from Admiral Hackett later today.

After Ashley finished the briefing, the crew began filing out of the room.

Garrus approached Shepard, "Shepard, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Garrus" replied Shepard.

"This is not easy for me, Shepard."

"Garrus, what are best friends for? You can tell me anything."

"It's about the relays. If we do get the relays online and can travel again, Tali and I have been thinking about returning to our home worlds. I wish to return to Palaven to find out what happened to my father, and my sister Solana. Tali wanted to return to Rannoch. She wants to help in the rebuilding process."

"Garrus, Wrex has also told me that he wish to return to Tuchanka to rebuild and to lead his people. I think what you want to do is very honorable and appropriate. Why is this troubling you?"

"Remember our last conversation in London?" asked Garrus.

Shepard flashed back to their conversation before the final push:

_Garrus: Shepard. So I guess this is…_

_Shepard: Just like old times?_

_Garrus: Might be the last chance we get to say that._

_Shepard: Think we're going to lose?_

_Garrus: No. I think we're about to kick the Reapers back into whatever black hole they crawled out of. Then we're going to retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the royalties from the vids._

_Shepard: I'll meet you there. I think my days of saving the galaxy are over when this is done._

_Garrus: Be sure to leave room for all the autographs._

_Shepard: Just need to beat the Reapers to get there._

_Garrus: James told me there's an old saying here on Earth: 'May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead.' Not sure if the Turian heaven is the same as yours, but if this thing goes sideways and we both end up there… meet me at the bar. I'm buying._

_Shepard: We're a team, Garrus. There's no Shepard without Vakarian, so you better remember to duck._

_Garrus: Sorry. Turians don't know how, but I'll improvise. And Shepard, forgive the insubordination, but this old friend has an order for you…Go out there and give them hell. You were born to do this._

_Shepard: Goodbye, Garrus. And if I'm up there in that bar and you're not, I'll be looking down. I'll always have your back._

Shepard smiled, "Garrus, I will never forget what we went through, nor will I ever forget our friendship. Time and distance will not change that."

Garrus returned a smile, "Thank you, Shepard that is what I needed to know. Please know that if you need me anywhere, for anything, I will be there."

"Thank you, Garrus. That goes for you too. And if your plans change and you want to come back to the _Normandy_ or finally go retire on the beach together, let me know."

Garrus reached out his right hand and grasped Shepard on the right forearm to say good-bye, "Be safe on this mission, Shepard."

Shepard reciprocated and grasped Garrus on his right forearm, "Remember, there's no Shepard without Vakarian."

* * *

Miranda was in her quarters checking her messages. There was one from Liara:

_"Hi Miranda,_

_I'm sorry I've been quite busy with the relay excavation. But to answer your question, the answer is 'yes'. The offer still stands."_

* * *

Shepard and Ashley were saying goodbye in the shuttle bay. For the moment, they were the only two in the bay.

"John, I don't mean to be ungrateful to Hackett, but I don't think I can get married on a starship. Could we get married somewhere else? Could you talk to him?"

"I've been thinking the same thing. I know he's worried about security. I will see what we can work out, okay?"

"Okay, you promise?"

"Yes, I promise" replied Shepard.

"Good. And one more thing, I want you to be careful out there. Cerberus seemed to show up wherever we go these days," said Ashley as she tightly hugged Shepard.

Shepard was going to respond with a joke, but thought better of it. He knew this would be the first time they're apart since Ashley dug him out of that rubble.

"I promise to be careful, Ash."

* * *

"Good morning Captain Williams and Miss Lawson," said Hackett.

"Good morning, sir." they replied in unison.

"Captain Williams, I'm sorry you could not go with Shepard to Jupiter. I need you for another important mission."

"Of course, sir," replied Ashley.

"I was going to send you to Rio to investigate the bombing. But within the last hour we may have caught a break. There was a Lieutenant Ben Dixon stationed at the Villa. He witnessed a couple of N7 soldiers behaving strangely. He tailed them to a shuttle and placed a tracking device. Shortly after they took off, the explosions occurred. Lieutenant Dixon had been injured in the blast and was unconscious. He regained consciousness this morning and told us about the tracking device. We found the tracking device trail headed towards United States."

"Do we know where it landed?" asked Ashley.

"No. It was headed on a trajectory toward Nevada. We lost the signal somewhere between the California and Nevada border. We don't know if the shuttle crashed or there was something jamming the signal. I want you and your team to go investigate. This maybe our best chance yet to stop these bombings."

* * *

Ashley had just finished putting on her blue battle armor when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door. It was Miranda.

"Ash, may I come in?"

"Yes. Of course."

Miranda walked in and sat down on the couch near the bed. "When Admiral Hackett mentioned Nevada, I had a hunch. So I did some quick search and found something interesting."

"What is it?" asked Ashley as she walked over and sat down next to Miranda.

"Are you familiar with a facility called Area 51?" asked Miranda.

"Only what's printed in story books. I read that in the mid to late 20th century, the U.S. military had a base there that did top secret research on alien technology," replied Ashley.

"Well, those rumors were true. There was secret military research performed on alien technology. The government kept it a secret and kept the public guessing. However, after the First Contact War, the U.S. military restructured their R&D division and Area 51 was considered obsolete. It was then sold off to a private company. Since this was a secret facility, there were no public accounts of the sale transaction."

"Who bought the facility?" asked Ashley.

"Cord-Hislop Aerospace," replied Miranda.

"The starship company? What does that have to do with the bombings?" asked Ashley.

"The company was named after Eva Core and Ben Hislop. They were two of the closest friends to the Illusive Man. Cord-Hislop Aerospace was a front for Cerberus. They are the same company that built this _Normandy_ SR-2."

"Great work, Miranda! This almost conclusively ties Cerberus to the bombing in Rio," exclaimed Ashley.

"This is all still a hunch. We need to go and confirm it," replied Miranda.

"Well that's a great start. EDI, Please get the crew ready for a briefing in ten minutes."

"As you wish, Captain Williams" responded EDI.

"Ash, there's something else I'd like to say." Miranda's tone shifted. It was more subdued, almost in a shy tone.

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

Miranda had her hands in her lap and looked down. She took a deep breath and began to speak, "This is hard for me to say, but I want to say it. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. Over the last few weeks, you've… you went to Paris to look for me. You've brought me on to the _Normandy_ as your XO even though you knew how I felt about John. You went to the Citadel and put your love with John on the line for me. On Mars, you've stayed behind and fought alongside of me. You were ready to die with me. You even got Hackett to clear my name with the Alliance. I just want to say 'thank you.' I won't forget what you've done for me."

Ashley replied, "Thank you for telling me how you feel. But there's no need to thank me. You mean a lot to John and me. "

"Ash, I know you told me not to say anything to you. But you're getting married soon and I do want you to know the truth. Back on the Citadel that night, nothing happened between John and me. We had a few drinks, reminisced about the past, and then slept. Nothing else happened."

"Miranda, you didn't have to tell me."

"I know. But you gave that night to me, and now I'm giving it back to you. I want you and John to be happy. I don't want anything to come between the two of you."

Though Ashley told them not to tell her about that night, she still thinks about it. But now, she felt a burden lifted from her heart. Ashley gave Miranda a hug, "Thank you, Miranda."


	21. Chapter 21: Area 51

**Chapter 21: Area 51**

Shepard just finished two hours of meeting with the science team. It looks like the excavation was going very well and they should be done in the next twenty four hours. Then they can begin transferring and anchoring the relay. Now he was on his way to meet with the commanders of the other ships. In his current battle group, he has the dreadnought _SSV Kilimanjaro_ commanded by himself, the cruiser _SSV Jakarta_ commanded by Captain Claudia Hayes, the frigate _SSV Hong Kong_ commanded by Commander Jamison, and then science vessel _SSV Galileo_ commanded by Commander Brian Gordon. Shepard has already received reports that an Alliance engineering team has already prepped the Gagarin station for transfer. It will be towed to Jupiter and should arrive in three days. As Shepard walked down the long corridor, he was greeted by numerous salutes as he passed by personnel. Then he heard someone calling his name. "Admiral Shepard!"

Shepard turned, it was Jacob Taylor.

"Hi Jacob, it's great to see you," said Shepard as he shook Jacob's hand. "Did they finally let you leave the infirmary?"

"Yes. I had to beg them to let me leave. I was getting stir crazy," replied Taylor.

"Where are you headed?" asked Shepard.

"I was on my way to catch a shuttle to meet up with Brynn on the Galileo," replied Taylor.

"Hey Jacob, it was great seeing you. I'm sorry I have to get to another meeting. Let's meet up later for dinner with Brynn and Liara. We can all catch up."

"I look forward to it. I'll let the others know. See you later." Said Taylor as they parted ways.

* * *

Garrus, Tali, and Vega are already on the Kodiak. Ashley walked over to the weapons locker and picked up her rifle. Miranda also walked up behind her to pick up her weapon.

"You ready?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. But we'll have to be careful. It could be very well guarded" replied Miranda.

As they were talking, a shuttle landed in the docking bay. The door opened and Wrex stepped out. "Did you all miss me?" said Wrex in his usual low gravel voice.

"Wrex! You're just in time for the party" shouted Ashley across the shuttle bay. "We're about to go on a mission groundside. You want to come?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it. Let me get my weapons" said Wrex as he walked toward the weapon locker.

"Welcome back, Wrex" said Miranda. "grab your shotgun and let's go."

* * *

The shuttle ride was bumpy.

"Cortez, are the dampeners working?" asked Ashley.

"Sorry, Captain. They're on the maximum setting. But we should be out of the upper atmosphere soon" replied Cortez.

Wrex was laughing it up with Garrus, Vega and Tali up front. Ashley and Miranda sat in the back.

"Miranda, I think it would be best if we went in as two teams" said Ashley. "I'd like for you to take Wrex and Vega. I will take Garrus and Tali."

Ashley took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's take a look at the satellite images one more time." She punched up the image on her data pad.

"Miranda, the east side has the runways and is very flat and exposed. The southwest side seemed to have more cover with the mountain ranges. I think we should approach from that side. What do you think?"

"I agree. But I think we can do a high altitude scan first" replied Miranda.

"Agreed. Cortez, hold at fifteen thousand feet and do a scan of the base" ordered Ashley.

"Roger that, Captain."

The Kodiak descended to fifteen thousand feet and began to hover.

Tali turned on the scanners, "Ashley, there does not appear to be any life sign readings."

"Tali, please magnify the images" requested Ashley.

Images of the base appeared on the monitor. They can see the two parallel runways to the east. The base was to the west of the runways. There were also mountain ranges just to the southwest.

"Tali, maximum magnification please" said Ashley.

The images enlarged and they could see the buildings on the ground. They could see several rows of hangers on the west side of the base. The roofs on most of the hangers had collapsed. There were scorch marks everywhere. They saw many vehicles strewed about blackened and burned. Nothing was moving. There appeared to be only one road that traveled west to east and led up to the west entrance of the base.

"Cortez, land us about one thousand feet away from the west entrance of the base where that road ends" ordered Ashley.

"Aye-aye, Captain."

* * *

Shepard just finished briefing Hackett on the science team's progress when he saw Coats walking into the room. Coats handed a data pad to Hackett.

"Shepard, Major Coats just informed me that Captain William and her team is approaching Area 51. We hope this is the break we're looking for against Cerberus."

"I hope so, as well" replied Shepard. "Please send updates of their mission to me as well."

"It will be done. Now, if there's nothing else, please report back to me same time tomorrow," said Hackett.

"Admiral, there was one other thing of a personal nature" replied Shepard.

"Go on" said Hackett.

"Ashley and I wanted to get married in a special place" said Shepard. "We understand your concern for security and we will take the necessary precaution."

"Do you have an alternate location in mind?" asked Hackett.

"Yes, I do," replied Shepard. "I'm sending you a picture and a schematic of the location now."

An image appeared on Hackett's holographic display. He looked at it for a moment and said, "This does beat the _Everest_ in terms of romance and grandeur. But I'm still concerned about security."

Shepard was prepared for Hackett's response, "Sir. This location is enclosed. The surrounding is mostly open space and there are several high vantage points for us to observe the entire area."

"Sir. If you and Admiral Shepard would agree to it, I would like the honor of providing security detail for the wedding," said Coats.

Hackett turned to look at Coats, and then he looked at Shepard, "I would feel more comfortable if Coats led the security force. What do you say, Shepard?"

Shepard smiled, "I gladly welcome it. Thank you, Major."

* * *

The Kodiak landed and the team filed out. There was a strong gust blowing. The temperature read about one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit.

"Welcome to the Nevada desert" said Vega as he shouldered his rifle.

"Listen up, Wrex and Vega you go with Miranda. Tali and Garrus, you're coming with me. Miranda will take the North side of the base. My team will take the South side. We will meet back here in one hour. Keep your eyes open" ordered Ashley.

Miranda and her team headed northeast. They approached a twelve feet tall chain link fence. A large section of the fence had collapsed. As they walked in, they saw on the side of the fence was a sign: "Cord-Hislop Aerospace. Private property. All trespassers will be detained."

"This feels weird" said Vega. "There's no one around."

"Yeah, too quiet," added Wrex.

"There was a battle here," said Miranda.

"Reapers?" asked Vega.

"Perhaps," replied Miranda. "Take your safeties off. Be ready for anything."

They walked past a burnt out guard house and past several blackened vehicles. Then they saw the first hangar. "Let's take a look inside" said Miranda.

They entered the warehouse from a side door. They can see it had sustained heavy damage. Parts of the ceiling had collapsed. Fallen beams and wires littered the ground. Towards the back of the warehouse, there appeared to be some sort of plane, shuttle, or vehicle under a mountain of debris. They can see a part of a wing jutting out from underneath.

"Hope nobody was in there," commented Vega as they walked on past.

They left the hangar and immediately saw another hangar in front of them. As they entered, they heard a loud boom.

"That sounded like an explosion!" exclaimed Miranda. "This way!"

Miranda started to run toward where she thought the explosion came from. Just then, her intercom came to life. "Miranda, we are pinned down in one of the hangars on the south side. There's heavy enemy presence here…" The transmission crackled with static.

"Ash! I can't hear you. You're breaking up!" yelled Miranda. She was in full sprint with Vega and Wrex in tow.

"…Geth…husks…" was all she can make out.

"Ash, hold on. We're coming!" yelled Miranda. Even as she said this, she can hear small arms fire. "We're close. Get ready" she said to Vega and Wrex.

They ran up to one warehouse and Miranda motioned for Vega and Wrex to stop. She came up to the corner of the warehouse and peeked around the corner toward the southwest direction. There, she saw another hanger. The front hangar door was facing east and was half opened. There was rifle fire coming from the inside. On the outside, there were Geth droids and husks approaching from south side. They were beginning to form a semicircular perimeter outside the hangar entrance.

"Ash, we're here. We're on the northeast side. What's your situation?" asked Miranda.

"We're okay for now. We're pinned inside the hangar. The back exit is blocked by debris. The front of the hangar is the only way to get out" replied Ashley.

"Understood. Ash, we're going to try to get them in a cross fire. Give us a couple of minutes to get in position."

"Be careful, Miranda" replied Ash.

"You know me, I will" replied Miranda.

She turned to Vega, "Lieutenant I want you to get to the north wall of that hangar. Don't fire until you are in position and I give the word."

"Understood, Commander" said Vega as he gave Miranda a quick salute and was off.

"Wrex, I want you to take up position on the north wall of this hangar directly south of us."

"Consider it done" said Wrex.

Wrex ran toward the north wall of the hangar Miranda was pointing towards. This hangar is directly east of Ashley. The long alley between the two hangars created a kill zone. From this vantage point, he was able to look in southwest direction. He can see Vega on the other side. Miranda followed Wrex to the north wall.

Miranda opened a channel to the entire team, "Captain, we are in position. We will be firing from north of you. I will start with a biotic slam. That will be the signal for everyone to fire."

"Okay Miranda. Awaiting your signal," replied Ashley.

Miranda stepped out from the corner and sent a biotic slam toward the hangar door. Three husks and a geth immediately was lifted up and then slammed back to the ground with simultaneous thuds. At that signal, Wrex and Vega opened up. This completely surprised the geths and they started to fire towards them. The husks also began to charge toward Vega and Wrex. At that point, Ashley, Garrus and Tali also began to fire. One by one the geths and husks began to fall. Miranda sent another slam toward the charging husks sending them hurling into the hangar wall. After several more minutes, the fight was over.

Miranda, Wrex and Vega walked toward the hangar door. Ashley, Tali, and Garrus emerged.

"That was fun. It's good to be back" said Wrex.

"Thanks for bailing us out, Miranda" said Ashley.

"Don't mention it," replied Miranda. "But I guess we know now we're not alone here."

"Geths, husks…what's going on here" said Tali out loud.

"I suspect Cerberus has something to do with this" said Miranda. "Did you have a chance to search the hangar?"

"Not yet. We just got here when they attacked us. Let's do a search now. Wrex and Vega, please guard the entrance. Rest of the team, let's go" ordered Ashley.

This hangar was not damaged like the others. There were four large shipping containers in the middle of the hangar. The team walked over to the containers. The doors to the containers all had electronic locks with encryption.

"Tali, please see if you can get these doors opened" said Ashley.

"Right away" replied Tali.

As Tali was working on the locks, Miranda noticed a staircase that led to a loft in the back of the hangar.

"Captain, did you see what's up there?" asked Miranda.

"No. But let's go have a look" said Ashley as she and Miranda began to walk up the stairs. They got to the top and saw several tables and chairs. There was a single computer terminal. Miranda walked over and turned on the terminal.

"It appears to be working. Let's see what we can find." She typed away at the terminal.

"Ashley, you'll want to see this" yelled Garrus from downstairs by the containers.

Ashley ran down to the containers. Tali had unlocked the containers. Ashley looked inside. In three of the containers, there were Geth units. These look newly constructed without any battle damage or markings on them. The fourth container was empty.

"Great work Tali. Please make sure these units are offline." Ashley then walked back up to Miranda.

"Ash, I got in," reported Miranda. "I found the manifest for the shipping containers. Three of them contained robotic units. The fourth one… this can't be!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"It says the fourth one contained a warhead… a nuclear warhead" replied Miranda. They both stood up and looked down on the empty container.

"We have to report this to Hackett," said Ashley.

Ashley called Admiral Hackett and updated him on the mission findings.

"Great work, Captain," said Hackett. "But this is also very disturbing. Now we have a nuclear warhead on the loose. When we took out Cerberus on Cronos station and then on the moon, I thought that was the end of them. But this shows they are still very much active and remain a significant threat. I am sending a battalion to secure the base and a science team to finish sorting through the computer data. Once the battalion gets there, your team may be relieved. You have earned some R&R."

* * *

Shepard was waiting for his friends in the officers' dining room. He was sitting at a corner table facing the door. Behind him was a wall of glass that allowed a view of the Starboard side of the _Kilimanjaro_. From here, one can see Thebe; and behind that, Jupiter.

Shepard took a sip of his wine and allowed his thoughts to wonder for a moment. He thought about Ashley. He thought about when he first saw her on Eden Prime, in her pink Phoenix Armor. And soon, they will be getting married. He wondered how she'll look in a white wedding gown.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a commotion coming from the front desk. "Sir, this dining room is for officers only" said the dining room host. Shepard saw Jacob, Brynn and Liara at the door. Shepard quickly got up and walked to the front.

"It's okay, they're with me" said Shepard.

"I'm sorry admiral, I did not realize they were with you," said the host apologetically.

Shepard walked his friends back to his table.

"Wow. This is what happens when you save the galaxy and get a promotion?" teased Taylor.

"They should give me something just for saving you all the time," joked Shepard.

"Ouch…that's okay, my sensitive feelings can take it," replied Taylor.

"It is _great_ seeing all of you," said Shepard changing to a more serious tone.

"Likewise, Shepard" replied Taylor.

"I mean it. I was just thinking about this war and how many friends we've lost. I am appreciating these types of moments more," said Shepard.

"John, I feel the same way" replied Liara. "Thank you for inviting us tonight."

"Don't mention it, Liara" replied Shepard. "By the way, I want to congratulate you and Brynn on the great work on finding this relay." Shepard looked out the window toward Thebe. They can see the glistening reflection from the relay.

"Thank you, John" replied Cole. "We've had a lot of help along the way."

"When do you think the excavation will be completed?" asked Shepard.

"If all goes right, this should be completed by tomorrow morning" replied Cole.

"Then it'll a day to anchor it" added Liara.

"So you can potentially activate it in two days?" asked Shepard.

"It's going to be more like three days. The Quarian science flotilla has reached Arcturus six hours ago," said Cole. They've found the dormant relay there and are excavating as we speak. They will need an extra day to complete the excavation. Then we will be activating our gates around the same time," said Cole.

"That is incredible!" said Shepard.

The friends continued talking over dinner. Their conversation shifted from Mass Relay to Shepard's wedding plans.

"So I heard Hackett wanted you to have the wedding on the Everest," said Liara. "How did Ashley take that?"

"Not very well," replied Shepard.

"I didn't think she would," said Liara. "She may be a marine, but from what I recall of her she loved poetry and had a bit of romantic side to her."

"You're right about that, Liara," replied Shepard.

"I guess the _Everest_ is not the most romantic setting?" said Taylor jokingly.

"Well, let's just say Ashley asked me to work something out with Hackett," replied Shepard. "I may have found a compromise but need to see if she'll like it."

"By the way, have you set a date for your wedding?" asked Taylor.

"You would not believe the political discussions that's been had around the date," replied Shepard.

"Of course. I think that would be expected given your status," said Liara in a matter of fact tone.

Shepard went on, "In the beginning, we were going to have it just before the Exodus Event. By the way, that's the informal name we're using for galactic fleets leaving our system. Anyhow, many leaders have raised up the issue that the fleets are eager to go back home and we shouldn't hold up their departure. So now, we are planning to have the wedding three days after Exodus. Each race will leave behind a representative to attend the wedding. Hackett is pushing for us to allow Diana Allers and ANN to broadcast the wedding."

"Really?" asked Cole. "You sound like you don't want ANN to do the broadcast."

"Ashley and I wanted this to be a private moment for us and our friends. But Hackett reminds me constantly that our lives are no longer private, whether we like it or not. I think Ashley is a having a harder time than me."

"I don't blame her," replied Liara. "But on the other hand, this is a big day because of who you are."

Liara took a sip of her wine, and then put the glass down. She sat back in her chair a bit, and began to speak again, "When I was putting together the time capsule, I found it difficult to narrow your description into a short narrative. But at the end, I chose to describe you as a fierce soldier, a great tactician, a courageous leader, and a hero to us all. You bridged together cultures and races that had been at war for generations. You forged an alliance that was impossible by all standards. You moved and inspired people like no other in our galactic history. You beat the Reapers and cheated death twice. And now, you're going to marry your first love. It doesn't get any bigger than that."

"Thank you, Liara," said Shepard. He can feel himself blushing a little, "I am a lucky man to have had the fortune of meeting such wonderful and faithful friends. We could not have done all that we've done without each other."

He raised his wine glass, "I'd like to make a toast to our friendships."

The four friends raised their glasses and drank to the toast.


	22. Chapter 22: Underground

**Chapter 22: Underground**

The shuttle was on its way to London. Since Shepard was still away, Miranda had talked Ashley into a girls' night out. She had heard about a new club in London and thought it would be a great place for them to relax and have some fun. Ashley was resistant at first since dancing and clubbing is not her idea of fun. She is much more for shooting and reading Tennyson. But then Miranda reminded her that she's not going to be single very much longer, and she should take the opportunity to go out when she can. At the end, Ashley relented and decided to try something new and different.

Miranda got up and closed the door to the cockpit so they can have some privacy. She opened her travel bag and took out her dress and showed it to Ashley.

"Where's the rest of it?" teased Ashley.

"Well, what are _you_ going to wear?" asked Miranda.

Ashley opened her bag and also revealed a black dress.

"And _you're_ teasing _me_?" said Miranda.

"Okay. Let's stop teasing each other and get changed" suggested Ashley.

Within a few minutes, they both put on their dresses. Miranda was wearing a black body contour mini dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was a sleeveless dress that had a round neckline and a plunging v-cut bust. When she turned around, she showed off the open scoop cut back. The hem on the skirt is short. There was just enough fabric to tease the imagination. Ashley stared at Miranda for a moment.

Ashley herself was also wearing a body hugging black mini dress that had a sweetheart neckline and an open crisscross back. Her hemline is about as short as Miranda's. Miranda stared at Ashley in silence.

"What? You're looking at me strange. Stop it" protested Ashley.

"You can look at me, but I can't look at you?" complained Miranda.

* * *

The shuttle landed in London. After walking several blocks, Miranda and Ashley came upon a subway station.

"You're taking me on the subway?" asked Ashley.

"No, silly. Just come with me" replied Miranda. She took Ashley's hand and led her down the subway stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they were met with a big sign that said 'Underground'. This sign hung over the entrance to the club.

"Did they actually convert this subway station to a night club? Wow" said Ashley.

As Miranda pulled her through the crowd toward the entrance, Ashley started to have second thoughts. The music was getting louder as they approached the entrance. Ashley yelled above the music, "I don't know if this is a good idea. What if someone recognizes us?"

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone will know who we are. Mostly locals come here. Besides, it's not against regulation to have fun. Even the admiral told us to have some R&R," Miranda yelled back.

There was a long line of people waiting to get in. Miranda and Ashley walked to the front. The bouncer was at least six feet five inches and two hundred and fifty pounds by Ashley's estimation. Miranda stepped up and whispered something to him. He nodded once and let them in.

"What did you say?" asked Ashley.

"I know people," replied Miranda.

They entered through a double door into the club. The light in here was dimmer than outside. The music was blaring and Ashley can hardly hear herself think. It was very crowded. Miranda held tightly onto Ashley's hand. After several minutes of meandering through the crowd, they ended up on the dance floor.

Ashley felt stiff and was reluctant to dance at first. But then Miranda started to dance. Her body moved rhythmically to the music. "Come on Ash, just let yourself go!"

Ashley started to also to move her body and began to dance. She followed Miranda's lead and began enjoying the music. For a moment, it was almost enough to make her forget a lifetime of battles and scars.

After about an hour of dancing, they decided to take a break. They walked over to the bar and Miranda ordered drinks for both of them. They took the drinks to a corner booth that had a leather covered bench chair shaped in a semicircle around the table. Miranda sat down and scooted in. Ashley sat down next to her.

"Miranda, it's been a long time since I've had this much fun" said Ashley.

"Me too. Ash. In fact, I have never had this much fun," replied Miranda.

"Thank you for all of this," said Ashley.

As they were still talking, two men dressed in blue Alliance uniform approached them at the table.

"May we buy you two lovely ladies a drink?" said the taller of the two men.

Ashley turned and looked up. They both have ensign insignias on their uniform. She also smelled alcohol coming from the man. She replied, "That's very nice of you but we already have drinks."

The taller man was persistent, "My name is Jason and this is my friend Marcus. Maybe we can buy your next round of drinks. We noticed both of you dancing out there and wondered if you'd like to do some dancing with us."

Miranda decided to have some fun, "I like your uniforms. What do we call you? Captain or Admiral?"

"We're both er…captains. But we don't like to tell civilians that. It's not the kind of thing we like to brag about" said Jason.

"We are tired and we probably will go soon. Maybe some other time," said Ashley.

Jason continued, "The night is still young. Besides, we may not get another chance to see you. We've been fighting the Reapers with John Shepard. We are sent on dangerous missions all the time and we may never know if we'll return from the next one."

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Miranda.

Thinking Miranda is showing some interest, Jason said "We were thinking we buy you that drink, and then dance a little bit. Afterwards, we head back to our hotel and get to know each other better. What do you say?"

"You are sure straight forward, Captain Jason" said Miranda. Ashley was gently tugging on Miranda's arm, but she was ignoring her.

Miranda continued, "We are big fans of John Shepard. Is there any way we can meet him?"

Ashley darted Miranda a stern look.

"Sure. We can arrange a meeting with John Shepard. He's pretty busy right now, so it'll probably take a few days" replied Jason. At this point, Marcus turned and gave Jason a look.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" asked Miranda.

"We're staying at the Churchill hotel just a few blocks from here" replied Jason. "We each have a room so it'll be private."

Ashley thought this had gone far enough and was determined to put an end to it, "Well gentlemen, thank you for your offer of buying us drinks. But we really must get going."

Ashley stood up to leave when suddenly Jason grabbed her right wrist, "Wait. I thought we were just having a nice friendly conversation."

Ashley looked at Jason and said in a stern voice, "I suggest you take your hand off of me."

"Or else what?" Jason snapped back. At that point, their conversation was causing a commotion and people began to look toward their direction.

A voice suddenly called out from the crowd, "Smith. Brown. Stand down."

Smith immediately let go of Ashley's hand and stood in place. Brown followed and did the same.

Through the dim light, Ashley can see a man walking towards them. It appeared he was in uniform. Not wanting to be recognized she turned her face away from the man.

"Ladies, I want to apologize for the actions of my men." Ashley and Miranda immediately recognized the voice.

He then turned to Smith, "Smith, what were you two doing?"

Smith replied, "We were offering to buy the ladies a drink, sir."

"Was that all you were doing, ensign?" asked the man.

"Yes, sir!" replied Smith.

"Ma'am. Is this accurate? If you want to file a formal complaint, I can take the complaint now" said the man.

"That won't be necessary, Major Coats" replied Ashley.

"Captain Williams?" said Coats in a surprised voice.

Ashley turned around to face Coats, "Yes. It's me."

Coats then looked down to see Miranda, "And is this…"

"Yes. It's me. Miranda."

"Miss Lawson, it's good to see you again" said Coats feeling a slight blush coming on.

"I am terribly sorry for my men's inappropriate behaviors. They will be severely punished" said Coats. He turned to his ensigns, "Do you realize who they are?"

"No, sir" replied Smith.

Coats gestured to Ashley, "This is Captain Williams. She is the captain of _SSV Normandy_. She also happen to be a Spectre and engaged to Admiral Shepard."

Brown and Smith darted looks at each other and could not believe what had happened.

He then gestured to Miranda, "This is Miss Lawson. She is the XO onboard _SSV Normandy_ and also recent recipient of the Alliance Medal of Valor."

The two ensigns still stood in attention. Realizing the two commanding officers in front of them, their faces turned weary.

At this time, the music stopped and a large crowd had gathered around them. It was quickly going around the club that Ashley and Miranda from the _Normandy_ was there.

"Major Coats, thank you for intervening. Miranda and I are in your debt. We will not file any formal complaints; I will leave to you to decide on the appropriate disciplinary actions. I think the ensigns will not forget this night any time soon."

Ashley turned to leave. Miranda stood up and followed her. Ashley said to Coats, "Major, could you walk us back to our shuttle?"

"It will be my pleasure," replied Coats.

As Ashley and Miranda walked out, there was a wave of applause. Many people came up to them and thanked them for all they've done in the Reaper War.

Ashley and Miranda finally reached their shuttle. Ashley turned to Coats, "Major, thank you once again for your intervention. I do have a small favor to ask."

"Anything, Captain."

"I don't want to worry Admiral Shepard. Could you please keep this incident between us?"

"You have my word, Captain Williams."

Ashley was about to step into the shuttle. But she paused and turned around, "Miranda, the night is still young. I have to go back to _Normandy_ and make a call to Shepard. Then I have a pile of paperwork to file. I was thinking if you want, you can stay here longer with Major Coats and I'm sure he can shuttle you back later."

Miranda smiled and replied, "I would like that. Thanks, Ash."

* * *

Coats and Miranda walked north along Park Street. They passed Seymour Street and the Churchill Hotel came into view. Coats held open the front door for Miranda as she stepped into the hotel lobby. The lobby had white marble floor. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Numerous art work hung on the wall. Miranda also noted a scent of vanilla in the air.

Coats took Miranda to the first floor restaurant. The host sat them down at a table by the window. From here, they could see the London city lights. Coats ordered champagne and poured a glass for Miranda.

Miranda took a sip, "Thank you. This is very good. I'm surprise this hotel survived the war. It looks to be in great condition."

"Part of this hotel is actually damaged. It's like this all across London. One building is demolished while the next one over maybe spared or only partially damaged. We're truly lucky to have anything left at all. It could have been even worse" replied Coats.

"It's hard to imagine it being worse," said Miranda. "But I know you're right. Humanity could have been wiped out completely."

"So what would you like for dinner?" Asked Coats. "Chilean Sea Bass?"

* * *

"I heard you had an exciting day at Area 51," said Shepard over the vidcom.

"You can say that," replied Ashley. "It just wasn't the same without you."

There was a brief moment of silence.

Shepard then spoke, "Ash, you're doing a great job leading the _Normandy_. Don't doubt yourself."

"I'm not doubting. I just miss you," replied Ashley.

"I miss you too," replied Shepard. "I do have some good news."

"What? You're coming back tonight?" asked Ashley.

"I wish. But I will be back soon enough. I did talk to Hackett about our wedding venue, and he's agreed to change to an alternate site."

"Really? How did you convince him of that?" said Ashley excitedly.

"Well, the location had something to do with it. And also, Coats volunteered to run security detail for the ceremony."

"That's great! Remind me to thank Coats," replied Ashley.

"Speaking of Coats, how is he doing with Miranda?" asked Shepard.

"I think they really like each other," replied Ashley. "As a matter of fact, Miranda is with him right now in London."

"Oh really?" said Shepard. "That dinner aboard Normandy wasn't such a bad idea, right?"

"I still don't know about that," replied Ashley. "But enough of gossip, where is our wedding going to be?"

"It's a surprise. I will be back in a couple of days to show you. I think you'll like it," replied Shepard with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Miranda was enjoying her dessert. She felt relaxed and was genuinely enjoying Coats' company.

Earlier, she had told Coats about her father, and about her genetic engineering. She told him about her strained relationship with her father growing up, and about her decision to join Cerberus. She explained that her desire was to help humanity and saw Cerberus as a mean to accomplish that. She described her interaction with the Illusive Man, and then about how she was involved in the Lazarus Project. She went on to describe how she and Shepard worked together and led eventually to the Omega 4 Relay mission. She said Shepard opened her eyes to the Illusive Man's delusions and she made the decision to leave Cerberus.

Coats reassured her that he understood her intention about Cerberus and don't doubt her true intention was to help humanity. Coats then told her about how both of his parents were in the military. They died in the First Contact War when he was five years old. He lived with an uncle on a farm in Dorset, England. When he turned eighteen, he joined Alliance Military. He recounted the Skillian Blitz in 2176. At the time, he was a 1st Lieutenant in the 103rd Marine Division. A group of them were on leave on Elysium when the pirates attacked. Their small force of about eighty marines and Elysium's civilian security team managed to hold off the pirates for several hours until reinforcement arrived. He then recounted his first few days during the Reaper invasion how he was in the tower sniping and calling out coordinates for target strikes.

"You were with the 103rd Marine Division? Were you in the special forces?" asked Miranda. She knew the 103rd Marine Division had the largest collection of Special Forces soldiers. But the dossier she read on Coats did not mention it.

"I assume you've read my public records," replied Coats.

"Yes, I'm ashamed to admit that I did look up your records," said Miranda apologetically. "But most of it is classified."

"And there's good reason for that. Before Admiral Hackett asked me to join his staff, I was in N7. Their missions were always classified."

"That makes a lot more sense," said Miranda. "Your marksmanship is incredible."

"Thank you," replied Coats.

"It sounds like you've been with the Alliance Military all your life," observed Miranda. "Do you ever regret it?" Miranda was thinking about her own decision with joining Cerberus.

"No, I don't," replied Coats. "I believe there are many things that happen in life that's out of our control. I just try to make the most of each moment. I try to live each day such that I won't turn back and regret it later. I read once that life is like a journey in a boat down a river. We are in the boat. Many times we think we have control by paddling one direction or the other. But in reality, we are at the mercy of the river. The river will travel its pre-charted course to the final destination. We are just along for the ride. We cannot hide from our destiny."

"Do you believe in destiny," asked Miranda.

"I do," replied Coats as he looked into Miranda's eyes.

Miranda wanted to look away, but couldn't. She found herself drawn to Coats. She felt a special connection with him when they're together.

Coats finally broke the silence, "Look at the time, it's almost 1 a.m. I promised Captain Williams I'd bring you back."

For a brief moment, Miranda wanted to suggest she could stay the night. But she thought better of it and replied, "You're right, it's getting late."

Their shuttle soon arrived on the _Normandy's_ shuttle bay. Coats escorted Miranda off the shuttle.

Miranda turned and looked at Coats, "Will, I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine," replied Coats. He gently took Miranda's right hand, bowed his head slowly, and kissed the back of her hand. Coats then stepped back into the shuttle and the door closed behind him.

Miranda stood in the shuttle bay as she watched the shuttle leave. She raised the back of her hand and touched it gently to her face.


	23. Chapter 23: Rio

**Chapter 23: Rio**

Shepard was in his quarters onboard the _Kilimanjaro_. He was at his desk looking at couple of data pads. There's a large flat screen monitor hanging on the wall to his left. It was displaying Alliance News Network. Shepard liked having some background noise so he turned the volume to low while he worked. He is preparing his morning briefing to his senior officers. It has been a week since he's been here. Things have gone better than expected, for a change. The relay excavation was finished three days ago. The following day, the relay was anchored. Yesterday, they successfully activated the relay. An hour after that activation, the Quarian team activated the Arcturus Relay. Shortly after that _SSV Galileo_ made a successful jump through the Charon Relay to Acrturus and back. Word of the successful activations and jump has spread throughout the entire galaxy. Similar attempts at relay activation will be occurring in respective systems over the next week. The Council has agreed for the new relays to keep the old relay name designation. Therefore, Earth's new relay will retain the name Charon Relay.

At the moment, Shepard was looking over the report from Gagarin station. It arrived late last night and is now being anchored in the outer most orbit of Jupiter. The Charon Relay will situate between the station and Jupiter. The station will serve as a gateway facility for ships coming in and out of Sol system. The station currently house approximately nine thousand people. Most of them are civilians, scientists, researchers, and support personnel. Many of the personnel will be transferred back to Earth while two Battalion of Alliance Military personnel will replace them. Hackett also informed Shepard that he has assigned the frigate _SSV Ain Jalut_, cruiser _SSV Warsaw_, and carrier _SSV Benjamin Davis_ to his battle group. These ships are due to arrive later today. Hackett felt the added military presence is needed to oversee the Exodus Operation. Shepard shared Hackett's concern that the operation would present an opportunity for Cerberus to attack. In anticipation, they are trying to move as much military resource here as possible. It all seemed like a big chess game. Shepard felt they were all trying to move the pieces in place before the inevitable showdown.

His thoughts turned for a moment to the _Normandy_. He thought about his friends and crew. Then his thoughts turned to Ashley. He couldn't wait to show her the site he's picked out for the wedding. He took his coffee cup and leaned back in his chair. He took a sip. Then suddenly, he heard something on the monitor that made him sit straight up and nearly spill the cup.

The monitor reported, "_In other news, this footage was obtained by this news room from three nights ago. It appears the crew of the now famous Normandy was enjoying a little R&R. There were reported sightings of Captain Ashley Williams and Miranda Lawson along with several other military personnel at a new nightclub in London. The club's indoor cameras caught these footages. It was reported that the club goers gave the crew a warm reception. There was no report of whether John Shepard was present."_

The news clip ended with a zoomed in image of Ashley and Miranda.

"What is Ashley wearing? Wow." John found himself talking out loud and goggling at the image.

Shepard muted the monitor and turned on the vidcom screen. Ashley's face came up on screen, "Hi John, didn't expect you to call so early."

"I'm sorry, did I just wake you?" said Shepard. He can tell Ashley just woke up because her hair was slightly undone and she was in her robe.

"That's okay, I was getting up anyways" replied Ashley.

"Have you watched ANN this morning?"

"Not yet," replied Ashley.

"Well, you should turn it on. The news will cycle in the next half hour. But there's a video clip of you and Miranda in a nightclub in London."

Ashley face palmed, "Oh no... I can explain."

"Ash, it's okay. You don't have to explain. But I did have a question about your dress. You would never wear that dress for me. You always told me you thought it was too short. What made you wear it that night?"

"Well we had just finished our mission to Area 51 and since you weren't here, Miranda thought we'd have some fun dancing. I thought that was the most appropriate dress for the occasion. I didn't think going there in battle armor was a good idea."

"You're probably right," conceded Shepard.

"So, you liked my dress?"

* * *

The Kodiak was descending over Rio de Janeiro. It approached from the southeast. The beaches quickly came into view.

"Look. There's the Cristo Redentor monument!" said Ashley as she pointed to the statue of Christ on top of the Corcovado mountain peak. Hackett wanted Ashley to survey the N7 Vila to see if they can gain any additional clues to the bombings. Ashley brought Miranda and EDI.

"Cortez, the Vila should be just beyond the monument in the Tijuca Forest" said Miranda.

"Aye-aye, Captain" replied Cortez. Then he went on to radio the base, "This is _Normandy_ shuttle carrying Captain Williams. Requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted," responded the radio.

The shuttle flew past the Cristo Redentor statue and was now over jungle terrain. This was at one point a national park. Alliance Military purchased this area after the First Contact War for the use of N7 Program training. Ashley can see a valley beneath and she can see several structures.

"That has to be the base. Cortez, set us down" ordered Ashley.

"Roger that," replied Cortez as he brought the Kodiak to a slow hover and gradually descended into the valley.

Ashley looked out the window. It was a beautiful day with blue skies and barely any clouds. The scanner shows the temperature to be around 80 degrees. Lush green jungle covered the terrain below. After several minutes, the shuttle finally touched down. The door opened, and Ashley stepped out. She was followed by Miranda and EDI.

The entire base was surrounded by walls that are at least ten feet tall. There appeared to be only one front gate on the south side. The landing pad was on the inside of the front entrance. All around, Ashley saw collapsed structures and rubbles. There were no buildings standing. Several make shift military tents were set up close to where the shuttle had landed. She saw a handful of Alliance Soldiers patrolling the perimeter. The rest of the personnel were search and rescue crew along with some construction crew. She could see several bulldozers parked in the north end of the base.

An officer approached the group and saluted, "Captain Williams, I'm Lieutenant Jones. I've been told you were coming. It's an honor to meet you."

Ashley returned the salute and introduced Miranda and EDI. Then she began to walk toward the north side of the base, "Lieutenant, I would like to walk around the base. What is the current situation here?"

Jones paused and replied, "Ma'am, the situation is that we've lost the entire base. Our infrastructure and our men have been wiped out."

"How many men were on base at the time of the attack?" asked Miranda.

"We had about 400 men on base."

"How many killed and wounded?" asked Ashley as she looked around at several collapsed structures.

"We have positively identified 268 confirmed dead. There are 19 bodies that were burnt so badly that we have not identified them yet. There were 74 seriously wounded. In addition, there are 58 still missing in action. We suspect they are still beneath the rubbles. Our operation here have turned for search and rescue to recovery."

"Total and utter destruction," said Ashley slowly as she took in the grave situation before her. "What about your N7 command structure? Where is your base CO?"

Jones took a deep breath and replied, "Our base CO was General Johnson. He was killed in the HQ building when it collapsed along with Major Jenson, Major Ng, Captain Gomez, and Captain Roberts." Jones paused and pointed to the rubble in the north east corner. "There, that was the HQ. It was three stories tall and now it's completely flattened. We also lost Commanders Steven and Bhatia, and Lieutenant Hawk, Silas, and Chen. The explosion took place when we started morning briefing. Lieutenant Ben Dixon was late and General Johnson sent me to look for him. I had just left the building for less than a minute when the explosions took place. I should have died as well."

"We are sorry for your loss, Lieutenant" said Ashley as she put her right hand over his shoulder to comfort him.

"Captain. As tragic as the loss of these officers, the loss is actually much more significant for the entire Alliance Military" said EDI. "The Vila accepted the best officers from around the Alliance Military to train in the N7 program. Of the hundreds of casualties listed, many of them were officers here for training." said EDI.

"How many officers were lost?" asked Ashley.

"74, Captain" replied Jones.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh as she listened to the report. Even as they were talking, several shuttles landed and departed with pods carrying deceased men.

Ashley slowly turned 360 degrees and took in the destruction. She finally managed to say, "Lieutenant, we will bury our dead. We will mourn. And then we will rebuild. We will make the people who did this pay for what they've done. I promise you."

They spent about two hours at the base. As they finished and began walking back toward the shuttle, Ashley asked Jones, "This base have significant fortification. How could someone come into the base and carry out this attack?"

"I don't know ma'am. All I know is that it required significant amount of explosives placed in specific locations in each structure to cause this amount of destruction. And to actually carry out the operation, they would have to know our patrol schedule and locations."

"It sounds like you're saying it's an inside job," said Ashley.

"I'm not sure. But I just know whoever did this was very familiar with our base and our operations" replied Jones.

They reached the shuttle. Before leaving, Ashley asked Jones, "Admiral Hackett is holding a special service here tomorrow. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we will be ready. Admiral requested a simple service. We will have double the usual security forces around the perimeter."

"Very well. I will see you again, tomorrow," said Ashley as they exchanged salutes.

* * *

After they returned to the _Normandy_, Ashley and Miranda headed toward the mess hall to get some dinner. They picked up their dinner tray and began walking over to the table.

Garrus and Tali were sitting in their usual place at one end of the table opposite each other. Vega was seated to the right of Garrus, and Joker was to the right of Vega. Ashley sat down next to Tali. Miranda then sat next to Ashley.

Tali greeted them first, "Hello Ashley and Miranda. We haven't seen you all day."

"We went to Rio to inspect the N7 site," replied Miranda.

"How did that go?" asked Vega.

"It was devastating. Everything was leveled. We lost a lot of good soldiers down there," replied Ashley.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Garrus.

"Thanks Garrus," replied Ashley.

Ashley took a bite of her vegetables and saw Joker was being unusually quiet, "Joker, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing…" said Joker as he quickly shut off his data pad.

"Let me see," said Ashley.

"It's nothing," said Joker in a nervous tone.

"Jeff, don't make me order you" said Ashley firmly.

"Okay, here" Joker passed over the data pad.

Ashley turned on the data pad, "Oh!"

"What is it?" asked Miranda. She leaned over to look. "Oh. This is not good."

"Joker, has anyone else seen this?" demanded Ashley.

"More like who hasn't seen it," replied Joker.

Ashley was looking at a magnified picture of Miranda and her in their short black dresses in the nightclub.

Vega was looking down, eating and trying not to laugh. Ashley looked over, "Lieutenant, do we have a problem?"

Vega wasn't sure how to respond so he said, "I don't have a problem. In fact, I think I'm lucky that I have two CO's that have great-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you" said Miranda interrupting Vega.

Joker also was smiling ear to ear and trying to keep quiet.

Ashley looked over towards Joker, "And what were you going to say Joker?"

"Uh… I was going to say…I don't think I should say it, Captain."

"You know what? You guys are thinking about it so I just rather you say it. This would be off the record. I don't want this to continue any further and cause more awkwardness. So Joker, go ahead and speak what's on your mind" said Ashley.

Joker then replied, "Off the record, right? If you don't mind me saying, I was going to say you and Miranda have great legs."

As Joker said that, Vega nearly choked on his food.

"And Lieutenant, what were you going to say?" asked Ashley.

Vega cleared his throat and said, "Great legs, that's what I was going to say."

"Really?" asked Miranda.

"Yes, that's what I was going to say," said Vega repeatedly. He decided it was better to lie than to tell them what he was actually thinking about.

"I don't understand why Ashley and Miranda's attire will cause such a big interest from the crew" said Garrus.

"Ouch!" said Garrus suddenly as Tali gave him a kick under the table. "Tali! Why did you do that?"

"Garrus, can you elaborate on that?" asked Ashley.

"Tali, you're not going to kick me again, are you?" asked Garrus looking at Tali.

"No, I'm not going to kick you" replied Tali.

"Go on Garrus," said Miranda.

Garrus continued, "This morning while we were eating breakfast, we saw the footage of you and Miranda on the screen here." Garrus gestured to the large monitor screen on the portside wall. "Everyone in the mess hall gathered to watch. Shortly after that, this picture from the data pad was circulated among the crew. I saw several of these pictures hung around the ship."

"What?! Where?" asked Ashley.

"I saw one in the engine room by Engineer Donnelly's work station. There was another one hung in the crew's quarters. There was also one I saw in the arm" This time, it was Vega that nudged him.

Miranda caught what Vega was doing, "Lieutenant, why did you just do that?"

"Sorry. That was an accident" replied Vega.

"So if we go down to the shuttle bay and stopped by the armory, we won't find any pictures of us?"

"Uh…" Vega didn't know how to respond. If he said yes, he'd be caught. If he said no, Miranda might call us bluff.

"Lieutenant, I expect you to take down that picture as soon as we're finished here. Is that understood?" demanded Ashley.

"Yes ma'am" replied Vega sheepishly.

"Garrus, thank you for letting me know." Ashley then turned to Joker and Vega, "See a true friend will tell you the truth."

"May we be excused now?" asked Joker.

"Yes, you and the lieutenant are excused," replied Ashley. Joker and Vega promptly left the table.

Ashley sighed, "I will never hear the end of this from Shepard."


	24. Chapter 24: Out of Time

**Chapter 24: Out of time**

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, Rio time. Shepard's shuttle landed at the N7 Vila. He had rushed back to attend the service. He can see a small crowd already gathered at the north side of the base. Shepard quickly walked to join them. He can see Hackett standing at the front of the group facing him. The rest of the group was all standing facing Hackett.

Hackett was speaking through the microphone, "Today we gather once again to bury our dead. Today we mourn our comrades, our friends, our loved ones."

Shepard approached the crowd from behind. Everyone was standing, about 4 rows deep. From behind, he can recognize his mother, Admiral Hannah Shepard, standing in the center of the front row. To her right was Admiral Peter Mikhailovich from the 63rd Flotilla. Next to him was Admiral Spencer. To his mother's left was Admiral Ines Lindholm commander of the First Fleet. Next to her was Admiral Nitesh Singh, commander of the Third Fleet.

Hackett continued, "The acts that were committed here were ones of cowardice and of hatred. It seeks to destroy the Alliance's ability to provide security for its people and its allies."

Shepard scanned the crowd and finally saw Ashley in the 4th row towards the left. Shepard slowly walked towards her.

Hackett's voice continued to sound over the speakers, "This will also test our resolve. Do we go back to the years of isolation and infighting amongst ourselves, or do we embrace the hard won victory that's been paid for by so many lives; to reach out among the stars to our new allies and build a new tomorrow upon peace and not war."

Shepard reached Ashley. To her right was Garrus, Tali, Vega and Wrex. To her left was Coats and Miranda. Shepard did not want to interrupt, so he just stood silently behind Ashley.

"To the ones who committed these atrocities I say this: There is no mountain you can climb, there is no ocean you can sail, and there is no space you can fly that we won't find you. We will hunt you, we will find you, and we will bring you to justice. We will not hesitate, we will not waver, and we will not fail."

Hackett paused and unfolded a piece of paper from his vest pocket, "I would like to finish by reading a poem written more than 250 years ago by Rupert Brooke during World War I. This poem is for the brave soldiers who gave their lives here.

_A Soldier's Poem_

_I was that which others did not want to be._

_I went where others feared to go, and did what others failed to do._

_I asked nothing from those who gave nothing, and reluctantly accepted the thought of eternal loneliness…should I fail._

_I have seen the face of terror, felt the stinging cold of fear, and enjoyed a moment's love._

_I have cried, pained, and hoped…and most of all,_

_I have lived times others would say are best forgotten._

_At least someday, I will be able to say that I was proud of what I was…_

_A soldier."_

Hackett then put the paper away and looked up, "You were Alliance Soldiers. Thank you for your sacrifice. You will forever remain in our hearts. May you rest in peace. Your fighting has ended."

Hackett saluted. The rest of the crowd followed and saluted in silence. An Alliance officer stood on the right side with a bugle playing _Taps_. When the music stopped, Hackett dismissed the group.

Shepard gently reached forward with his right hand and cupped Ashley's waist. Ashley, startled, spun around and saw Shepard, "John!" She wrapped both arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Ash," replied John softly. "I've missed you."

* * *

Shepard was talking to Ashley and the rest of the crew when Hannah Shepard walked over. Ashley, Vega and Coats reflexively saluted her.

Hannah quickly said, "Ashley, let's dispense with the formalities. I came over to say hello as your future mother-in-law, and not as an admiral." She greeted Ashley with a hug as Ashley replied, "Yes ma'am."

As this moment was taking place, Shepard noticed that Admiral Mikhailovich briskly walked toward his shuttle with Admiral Spencer and two other officers following him. They quickly boarded the shuttle and took off.

"He's not much for talking is he?" asked Shepard toward his mother.

Hannah looked toward where he was pointing to, "Peter? He doesn't like to socialize. I'm surprised he came at all considering him and Hackett can't stand each other."

"Really?" asked Shepard. "I didn't know that."

"He accuses Hackett of being too soft on the alien races. He feels humanity should play a much bigger role in the galaxy. He became much more antagonistic since the Citadel battle. Even though he's never said it to me, I've heard from the other admirals that he blames you for the heavy casualties sustained by his flotilla during the attack. He thought you made the wrong choice by ordering them to rescue the _Destiny Ascension_."

"I never realized this," said Shepard.

"He's actually gained quite a following among some of the Alliance Military officers" said Hannah.

Ashley thought about her statement then asked, "Admiral Shepard, do you think we can talk more about this, but in a more private setting?"

"Ash, how about the Normandy?" suggested Shepard.

"Yes, I think that would be the best place," replied Ashley.

"Mom, can you spare a few minutes?" asked Shepard.

"Of course. And this will give me a chance to see where you two spend all your time," replied Hannah.

Ashley asked for Coats to join them as well. Hannah and Shepard said good-bye to Admiral Hackett and then excused themselves to return to the _Normandy_.

* * *

Once onboard the _Normandy_, Shepard gave his mother a tour of the ship. As he walked around the ship he was surprised to find several pictures of Ashley and Miranda hanging on the wall in the armory, engineering deck and the crew quarters. Fortunately, he was able to pull the pictures down before his mother could see them.

"John, thank you for sharing this with me" said Hannah, referring to the _Normandy_. "Now, is there somewhere we can go to continue our conversation?"

Ashley led them to the observation deck. Hannah sat down along with Shepard, Ashley, Miranda and Coats.

Miranda started the discussion, "Admiral, you were telling us about Admiral Mikhailovich and his followers."

Hannah replied, "Yes, I was just saying that he believed the Alliance Military should take a stronger stance against the alien races. He often liked to say 'Peace through strength'. The captains in his flotilla and many of their men believe as he does, and are fiercely loyal to him."

"Is Admiral Hackett aware of this?" asked Ashley.

"Yes he is. But Hackett doesn't see him as a threat. He see this more as an internal matter, like a family dispute" replied Hannah.

"What about the other admirals? Who do they support?" asked Miranda.

"Admiral Spencer seems to like Mikhailovich. Mikhailovich talks to him more than any other admirals," replied Hannah.

"Admiral Spencer commands the dreadnought _SSV Fuji_, right?" asked Miranda.

"That's correct," replied Hannah. "As for the other admirals including Singh, Lindholm, and myself, we of course support Hackett."

"Why are you asking this?" asked Hannah. "Do you suspect something?"

"We don't know if there is anything going on" replied Ashley. "But with the recent bombing of the N7 Vila, it has all of us asking a lot of questions. Thank you for coming to visit us here today."

"It was my pleasure," replied Hannah. "By the way, John, are you seriously going to have the wedding on the _Everest_?"

"We're hoping to get that changed," replied Shepard.

"Well, I sure hope so. If you need me to talk Hackett, just let me know," said Hannah as she looked at Ashley and gave her a smile.

Shepard and Ashley walked Hannah to her shuttle. Ashley gave Hannah a hug. The admiral then boarded the shuttle and left the _Normandy_.

They returned back to the observation deck. Coats and Miranda were still there.

Ashley sat down and said to Miranda, "So what do you think? I know you were about to say something."

Miranda replied, "I was just thinking that if one wanted to change the direction of the Alliance, how would one carry out that plan? Throughout history, this is done through a large population up rise, political maneuvering, or through a military coup. During the earlier years with Cerberus, they attempted to make change through political and economic means. But when that failed, the group became much more militant. I'm just asking the question if a man like Admiral Mikhailovich wanted Alliance to change, and Admiral Hackett stood in the way, then how would he go about doing it?"

The group was silent for a moment, then Coats spoke, "Miranda, are you suggesting Mikhailovich is somehow linked to all the bombings including the N7 Vila? Because if that that is true, that would be treason."

"I realize this is still all speculation and I have no hard evidence. But he has the motives and the means. At the very least, we need to try to prove Mikhailovich is not involved," said Miranda.

Shepard then said, "I cannot go to Admiral Hackett with just theories and speculations. We would need hard evidence. In the meanwhile, I suggest we do keep an eye on Admiral Mikhailovich."

* * *

Coats was walking to the shuttle to head back to the _Everest_. Shepard caught up to him, "Hey Will, you got a minute?"

"Sure," said Coats.

"I wanted to thank you all the help you've given us recently," said Shepard as he put an arm around Coats' shoulder.

"Don't mention it. I am the one who needs to thank you for inviting me aboard," replied Coats. "I've really enjoyed being here."

"I think _she_ enjoys you being here as well," replied Shepard.

Coats looked at Shepard and smiled, "Yes. I think we both enjoy each other's company."

Shepard continued, "This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. The _Normandy_ soon will be losing Garrus, Tali, and Wrex. They will be returning to their home worlds."

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Coats. "You're losing the bulk of your team."

"Yes, that's right" replied Shepard. "So I've started to look for new team members. I thought about you and want to see if you'd be interested in joining the _Normandy_."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Coats.

"Yes, I'm very serious," replied Shepard.

"I'm speechless. That would be such an honor. But I don't know if Admiral Hackett will agree to this," replied Coats.

"I will talk to Hackett and see what we can work out" said Shepard.

* * *

Coats had gone back to the _Everest_. Miranda was now alone in her quarters looking at the computer terminal. She knew Mikhailovich commanded the cruiser _SSV Cairo_. She managed to log into _Cairo's_ computer and was sorting through shipping lists.

"EDI, please sort through _Cairo's_ shipping manifest for the last 2 weeks. Can you find any unusual shipments?" asked Miranda.

"There are 10,738 items listed. There are no unusual item descriptions."

"EDI, are you able to scan the _Cairo_ for a nuclear warhead signature?"

"I am unable to scan from the outside of the ship. It is shielded for radiation. But if I am able to get inside the ship, then we can do an internal scan" replied EDI.

* * *

"_SSV Cairo_, this is Normandy shuttle carrying Admiral Shepard. Requesting permission to dock," said Cortez over the radio.

"Permission granted," responded the intercom.

Miranda had talked to Shepard and Ashley about her plan. Shepard will go to the _Cairo_ under the guise to meet with Mikhailovich to finalize security plans for the Exodus Operation. This will provide them the chance to sneak EDI aboard to scan for the nuclear warhead.

The shuttle landed, and Shepard stepped out. He was followed by Vega. An Alliance officer walked up and saluted them, "Admiral Shepard, welcome aboard the Cairo. Admiral Mikhailovich is waiting for you in the conference room. I've been instructed to escort you there."

"Thank you, Lieutenant" replied Shepard. Shepard and Vega soon disappeared into an elevator with the officer.

Ashley, Miranda, and EDI were hiding in the back of the shuttle. They can see one other shuttle bay technician working on a shuttle in the far end.

"The _Cairo's_ schematics show there's a door on the starboard side of the shuttle that will take us to the storage bay," said EDI.

"Okay. Let's go," said Ashley.

"Captain Williams, if I may make a suggestion. I will be able to move around much easier by myself on this mission," said EDI.

"Okay, but if you get into trouble, you let us know right away" said Ashley.

EDI quietly stepped out of the shuttle and ran to the door. She then overrode the encryption and quickly disappeared.

"I just hope they have not moved the warhead off the ship," said Miranda.

"If it's here, EDI will find it," said Ashley. "It's a good plan, Miranda."

"I am at the storage bay," said EDI over the radio. "I will begin scanning now."

* * *

Shepard and Vega were in the conference room with Mikhailovich.

"The 63rd will be there on time, Shepard," said Mikhailovich. He walked over to the window and looked at Earth. "We will be there to keep an eye on them."

"Them?" asked Shepard. "Are you referring to our friends and allies?"

"Friends? Allies?" said Mikhailovich. "Shepard, you may be a war hero, but you are naïve. Just look at what happened to the Krograns. They were allies to the other races during the Rachni War. But as soon as that war ended, the Turians let loose the genophage. What kind of friend does this?"

Mikhailovich paused to see what Shepard would say.

"This is different," objected Shepard. "We have relationships with each of the race. We even have a Council seat."

"Shepard, have you read Edmund Burke?" asked Mikhailovich. "Those who don't know history are destined to repeat it."

Shepard replied, "Hackett won't allow that to happen. He was able to lead the alien fleets against the Reapers."

"Against the Reapers, Hackett was the right man" said Mikhailovich. "But now, we are talking about the survival of the human race. His love of the alien races will lead us down the wrong path. He is from the older generation. He cannot change."

Then Mikhailovich turned around and looked at Shepard, "Shepard, I'd like for your lieutenant to step out for a moment."

"Vega, could you give us a moment?" asked Shepard. Vega nodded and stepped out of the room.

Mikhailovich continued, "There are others like me in the Alliance Military that share my vision. We want humanity to take its rightful place in the Galaxy. In order to do this, we need the other races to see that we are strong. But this is not going to happen as long as the old leadership stays in place. There needs to be a change. You can be part of it. I am giving you this one chance to join us."

Shepard was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "Admiral, I believe humanity owes its survival to our friends and allies. Our accomplishment to date has been because of such relationships. We just defeated the Reapers. This should be seen as something that we can build upon for future challenges. Generations from now, people will look back and say 'If they were able to work together to defeat the Reapers, then we can solve our current differences.'"

Mikhailovich shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry to hear you say that. You and Hackett are alike. You both are hopeless idealists."

* * *

"Any luck, EDI?" asked Ashley.

"I have narrowed it down to one container. It is the only container that has radiation shielding and blocks my scanners," replied EDI. "Attempting to bypass lock now."

After a momentsof silence, EDI announced, "Lock is disabled. Opening door now."

"Do you see it?" asked Ashley.

"No, it's empty," replied EDI. "But I can confirm this container was at AREA 51. The soil sample on the bottom of the container is the same as the ones we found in the Nevada desert."

* * *

Shepard boarded the shuttle. The door closed, and the Kodiak headed for _Normandy_.

"Did we find it?" asked Shepard.

"No. The container was empty. It appears the warhead has been moved," replied EDI.

"That is not good," said Shepard. "Mikhailovich is planning something…something big."

* * *

"Coats, we need you to start searching the _Everest_ for that nuclear warhead," said Shepard over the vidcom. Aboard the Normandy, Shepard has called an emergency meeting in the War Room. Ashley, Miranda, EDI, Vega, Wrex, Tali, and Garrus were all present. They were filling Coats in on the events from this morning.

"I'll do it. But why not just tell Hackett what's going on?" asked Coats.

"We will. But right now, we don't know whom we can trust. We don't know who else on the _Everest_ is working for Mikhailovich."

"Shepard, _Everest's_ ship log show Mikhailovich just arrived there," interrupted EDI.

"Is there a scheduled meeting there?" asked Shepard.

"It appears there's a meeting scheduled with Hackett today. Others in attendance include Admirals Lindholm, Singh, and Hannah Shepard," reported EDI.

"Coats, we need you to find that warhead. But be quiet about it. We don't want to tip him off," said Shepard.

"I'm on it," replied Coats. "I'll report back as soon as I have something."

"Please be careful, Will" added Miranda.

"Of course. I will see you soon," said Coats as he ended the transmission.

"So let's review all the facts so far," said Shepard out loud.

Miranda began to speak, "So far, we know there were a series of bombings at civilian sites. Then the last one took place at the N7 Vila. That incident killed many officers from Alliance Military. Ben Dixon had a tracking device on one of the shuttles leaving the scene. This was tracked to Nevada. We found information that Cord-Hislop Aerospace, the Cerberus front company, had purchased Area 51. While there, we encountered husks and geths. We found one empty container. According to the shipping manifest, the container had a nuclear warhead."

"But this still doesn't directly connect Mikhailovich to the warhead or the bombings," said Ashley.

"True. But after talking to him, he all but confessed that he did it. His motives are all there. He sees Hackett and me as idealists and a threat to humanity's dominance. He thinks that now that the Reapers are defeated, the other alien races will turn against us. He used the Krograns and genophage as an example," said Shepard.

"Is he deluded?" asked Ashley.

"Captain Williams. Admiral Shepard. My scanners have detected unscheduled Alliance ship movements," interrupted EDI. The center console holographic projector displayed ship locations around Earth.

"It appears they are moving towards _Destiny Ascension_" said EDI.

"Which ships?" asked Shepard.

"It's the _Everest, Fuji, Logan, Orizaba_, and _Aconcagua_" replied EDI.

"All the dreadnoughts" said Ashley.

"Yes, and all the Admirals commanding those dreadnoughts are onboard the _Everest_ at the moment," added Miranda.

"They've now stopped about 75 kilometers from _Destiny Ascension"_

"Shepard, we found the warhead," said Coats over the radio. "But my team can't disarm it. It looks like it has some sort of fail-safe algorithm."

"EDI, can you disarm it from here?" asked Shepard.

"Negative," replied EDI. "I would need to do it from there."

"Coats, we've got another problem. It looks like all the dreadnoughts including the _Everest_ just closed in on _Destiny Ascension_" said Shepard.

"What?" replied Coats.

Their conversation was interrupted by a video feed that came on all the monitors. It was Hackett. He was reading from a piece of paper, "This is Admiral Hackett to all the Alliance Military personnel. Earlier today, we have received evidence that the Council has been plotting against Earth. They were behind the recent bombings including the one at our N7 installation. We believe they are planning to plunder Earth's natural resources and subjugate our citizens as a labor force. We cannot allow this to happen. I have ordered our dreadnoughts to take up formation around the _Destiny Ascension_. We intend to destroy the _Destiny Ascension_ as a symbol of our resolve."

"Coats, are you getting all of this?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, I am. I can't believe it," said Coats.

"Where is he broadcasting from?" asked Shepard.

"It looks like he's at the bridge" replied Coats.

"EDI. Connect me with the bridge onboard the _Everest_," requested Shepard.

"Right away, Shepard" said EDI. A few seconds passed and she said, "You're connected. Go ahead."

* * *

"Admiral Hackett, this is Shepard. What are you doing?" Shepard's face was on the large screen on the bridge of _SSV Everest_.

On the bridge, Hackett was standing by the captain's chair. Mikhailovich was standing to his right pointing a pistol at Hannah Shepard. On the ground next to her was Admiral Singh. He has a gunshot wound to the right thigh and is oozing blood. Admiral Lindholm is kneeling next to him applying pressure over the wound.

"Shepard, I'm sorry," replied Hackett. "He shot Singh."

"Who shot Singh?" demanded Shepard.

"Mikhailovich," replied Hackett.

"That's right Shepard," said Mikhailovich as he walked into view of the vidcom with Hannah Shepard. "I know Hackett will cave at the site of blood."

He raised the pistol so Shepard can see it pointing at Hannah, "I won't miss next time. I will destroy the _Destiny Ascension_ and you cannot stop me. I have a nuclear warhead aboard the _Everest_. If you try to board the ship, I will detonate it. If you fire upon the ship, I will detonate it."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Shepard trying to buy time. He muted his vidcom and spoke to Coats over the radio, "Coats, I'm sending EDI, Ashley, and the _Normandy_ strike team to you. You disarm that warhead and secure the _Everest_."

"I will," replied Coats.

"What about you?" asked Garrus.

"I am going to try to buy you some time," replied Shepard.

He turned to Ashley and gave her a kiss, "No matter what happens today, know that I will always love you."

Ashley broke the embrace and looked at Shepard, "John, I don't like this. What are you planning?"

"Don't worry about me," replied Shepard. "Just disarm that bomb and secure the _Everest_."

Mikhailovich continued to talk, "_You_ are asking _me_ why I'm doing this? You of all people know that the means justify the end. You sacrificed the Geth, Batarians, and others just so that you can achieve a goal. Don't pretend you're innocent of bloodshed."

He continued, "For too long, humanity has been the bastard child of the galaxy. The others races see us as an inferior race. They give us table scraps, like the council seat, to silence us. Yet they restrict our military, and thereby restrict our ability to expand. Why else would the Treaty of Farixen allow the Turians to have 39 dreadnoughts and only allow Earth to have 8? They will never give us the respect we deserve unless we take it from them. The deaths in Rio, and the deaths today are all sacrifices that need to be made to advance humanity's cause."

"You killed all those men in Rio!" shouted Shepard. "You are a traitor and a murderer!"

"These are all semantics. With a single push of a button, you've killed millions. If I'm a murderer that killed several hundreds, what does that make you? As for being a traitor, history has recorded many men like me that are called traitors by their enemies. But in the end, they were hailed as heroes. I will let history judge me."

Then he turned on the intercom to the dreadnoughts, "This is Admiral Mikhailovich. Admiral Hackett has ordered me to execute this operation. You have trained for this, I expect you to carry out your orders. Now, power up the main gun."

"Ash, he's powering up the main guns. We have about seven minutes before he can fire his first shot. Are you almost there?" asked Shepard as he was running toward the cockpit.

"We're about 30 seconds out," replied Ashley.

Shepard arrived at the cockpit just as Joker said, "Shepard, _Destiny Ascension_ is hailing us."

"Put them through," said Shepard.

"This is Councilor Tevos aboard the _Destiny Ascension_. We detected five Alliance dreadnoughts lined up in firing formation right in front of our ship. What is the meaning of this?" demanded Tevos.

"Councilor, this is Shepard. We have a situation here." Shepard quickly explained Mickhailovich's personal losses, his motives, and his recent actions including the bombings. He also explained that he has taken Hackett and several other Admirals hostage. He also explained there was a nuclear warhead on the _Everest_ and that he has a team headed that way with orders to defuse it and secure the _Everest_.

"Please do not fire," pleaded Shepard.

"Shepard, because we trust you, we will hold our fire. But if we are fired upon, we will have no choice but to return fire to protect ourselves" said Tevos. "Please keep this channel open so we can monitor the situation."

Shepard agreed. He then turned to Joker, "Jeff, please position the Normandy between the _Destiny Ascension_ and the dreadnoughts."

"Shepard, we won't be able to block their barrage," said Joker already knowing what Shepard was thinking.

"Just do it!" ordered Shepard.

* * *

The Kodiak landed in the _Everest's_ shuttle bay. Coats was there to greet them.

"I will take EDI to the warhead," said Coats.

"I'm coming with you," said Miranda.

"Okay, Miranda and EDI you go with Coats. The rest of the team come with me to the bridge."

"Wait," said Coats. "Mickhailovich will be monitoring the screens. He's also locked all the doors around the bridge. If you go charging in, he will detonate the warhead. I suggest you use the service shafts to reach the bridge. But don't go in until we've disarmed the warhead."

Coats had an ensign escort them to a service shaft. Ashley crawled in first, followed by Tali, then Garrus, Wrex and Vega.

* * *

"Open a channel to all five dreadnoughts," said Shepard.

"Done," replied Joker.

"This is John Shepard aboard the _Normandy_. I am speaking to the crew of the _Everest, Fuji, Aconcagua, Orizaba_ and _Logan._ You were given orders by Admirals Hackett and Mickhailovich to prepare to open fire on the _Destiny Ascension_. But you have not been given all the facts. Admiral Hackett is currently being held hostage aboard the _Everest_ along with Admirals Shepard, Lindholm and Singh by Admiral Mickhailovich. Admiral Hackett was forced to read the statement after Admiral Singh was shot. His order was given under extreme duress and under Alliance Military article 7.4.1, they should be considered null and void. Admiral Mickhailovich has betrayed the Alliance. I hereby order you to stand down."

Shepard's words were interrupted by another voice over the intercom, "This is Admiral Spencer of the _SSV Fuji. _Disregard Admiral Shepard's orders. Admiral Mickhailovich is not a traitor, nor am I. We believe history will record us as patriots. It is Hackett and Shepard that has betrayed their Alliance oath, to put the welfare of the Alliance above all else. Through their so called diplomacy, they have traded away our sovereignty in the name of collaboration and friendship. Today, we must each decide where we stand."

"Spencer, do you hear yourself? It doesn't make sense" said Shepard. "Why would you want to destroy _Destiny Ascension_? We can have our difference of opinions. We can take it up through elections and normal political discourse. What would it accomplish to destroy _Destiny Ascension_?" asked Shepard.

"Spencer, you get ready to fire your gun!" demanded Mickhailovich. "We did not come all this way for nothing. After we destroyed the N7 Vila, this was the next step."

"Peter, you were responsible for the Rio attack?" asked Spencer suddenly. "I thought you said Cerberus did that. I am fighting to save lives for the Alliance, not to take lives."

"Spencer, that's irrelevant. You get ready to fire!" yelled Mickhailovich over the intercom.

"Peter, all those men killed in the Vila. All the officers. How could you?" asked Spencer.

"You are just as responsible as I am. They are casualties of war," said Mickhailovich. "Now fire that gun!"

"I… I can't," replied Spencer.

"I always knew you were weak. When are you going to grow a spine? Fire on the _Destiny Ascension_ or I will fire on you!" yelled Mickhailovich.

"Shepard, this is not what I wanted. I…I'm sorry" said Spencer. This was followed by the sound of a pistol discharge and then a thud.

"Spencer! No!" yelled Shepard.

Then the radio sounded, "This is Commander Nguyen, XO of the _Fuji_. Admiral Spencer is dead. He just shot himself."

* * *

"Coats, have you disarmed the warhead, yet?" asked Ashley in a hushed voice. She and the rest of the team were waiting in the service shaft just outside the door to the bridge.

"Not yet, a few more seconds," replied Coats.

"We don't have a few more seconds. It's crazy out there. Spencer just shot himself!" said Ashley trying to keep her voice down.

"Captain Williams, the warhead has been defused," announced EDI.

* * *

"This is the _Fuji_. Our main gun has powered down" said Commander Nguyen over the intercom.

"This is XO of the _Logan_, we are standing down."

"This is _SSV Aconcagua_, we are standing down."

"This is the _Orizaba_, we are standing down."

"Thank you" said Shepard in relief.

"You are all traitors. You are all weak!" said Mickhailovich. He ordered the two guards that were with him to point their pistols at Hackett and Hannah. "If they move, shoot them."

He walked over to the weapons officer, "Enter your personal code in the terminal and fire!"

"I cannot fire," replied the officer.

"_Everest_, do not fire. Again, I repeat, do not fire!" said Shepard over the vidcom.

"Shepard, I suggest you move out of the way," taunted Mickhailovich.

"I will not move out of the way! This is John Shepard speaking to the weapons officer aboard the _Everest._ You and I will be judged by what we do today. Do not fire. I repeat do not fire!"

Mickhailovich was getting frustrated and slapped the officer, "Fire!" Seeing he did not comply, Mickhailovich walked over to Hannah Shepard and pointed the pistol at her, "If you don't fire, her blood will be on your hands."

"Commander," said Hannah to the weapons officer, "Do your duty. Don't worry about me. Do not fire!"

She then turned to the vidcom, "John, I am so proud of you. I love you."

"Mom!" yelled Shepard.

"Joker, I want you to set the Normandy on a collision course with the _Everest_. Target the main gun. We'll have to ram it to disable it. Give me all you've got" ordered Shepard. He realized while this may disable the main gun, it will destroy the _Normandy_.

Shepard quietly said, "Ash, I'm sorry."

"John, wait for me," pleaded Ashley. "We just need a few more seconds."

"We're out of time," replied Shepard. "I love you, Ash."

Joker looked up at Shepard, "It has been an honor to serve with you."

Shepard looked at Joker, "It has been an honor, Jeff. Now, punch it!"

* * *

EDI had just unlocked the doors when Ashley heard the words over her radio "We're out of time." Ashley's heart sank. The only way she can save Shepard would be to take out Mickhailovich. Nothing else mattered.

"Coats, we have to go now!" ordered Ashley.

Coats, Miranda and EDI breached the bridge from the portside entrance, while Ashley, Wrex, Garrus, and Vega entered through the starboard side.

Wrex used his biotic throw and hurled the man that was watching Admiral Lindholm into a nearby console.

Miranda used her biotic slam against the other guard and flung him several feet into the air.

In the midst of confusion, Mickhailovich turned to look at his guards. Ashley saw her opportunity. She did not want to take a chance of hurting Hannah with a gun shot. So she leapt onto the platform where Mickhailovich was standing and dove towards Hannah. Hannah and Ashley both fell to the ground. Ashley quickly got in front of Hannah to shield her from fire. She turned around and saw her rifle had slid off the platform. She grabbed the pistol from her side. Mickhailovich had fallen as well. His pistol slid several feet away from him. He crawled over and grabbed the pistol. There was about fifteen feet between Ashley and him. Mickhailovich turned to aim at Ashley. Just then, a single pistol round hit him in the neck, followed by a second round to the chest. Mickhailovich slumped back onto the floor.

"Shepard, we have secured the bridge," yelled Ashley. "Abort! Abort! Abort!"

At that moment, Ashley and the entire bridge crew looked out the forward window. They can see the _Normandy_ headed straight for them.

"John! Abort! Abort! Please! Abort!"

At the very last moment, the _Normandy_ swerved to its starboard side narrowly missing the _Everest_.

Ashley stood up and walked over to Mickhailovich. He was gasping for air. She knelt down with one knee besides him. She can barely make out his words as he uttered, "This is not over. There are others…" And then he let out his last breath. His body went limp.


	25. Chapter 25: Just Shepard

**Chapter 25: Just Shepard**

Shepard's shuttle docked with _SSV Everest_. He ran to the bridge and entered from the portside entrance. Hackett was standing near the entrance talking to Coats. Hackett saw Shepard walk in and walked towards him, "Shepard, it's good to see you!"

"Likewise, Admiral," replied Shepard as they exchanged salutes. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine. Captain Williams and the rest of the _Normandy_ team did helluva job" said Hackett.

"Do you ever get tired of being the hero?" teased Coats.

"I think you are all heroes today," replied Shepard. Then he turned to Hackett, "I would like to meet your weapons officer."

"That would be Commander Dawson," said Hackett as he walked Shepard over to the weapons station.

"Dawson, there's someone here that want to meet you," said Hackett putting a hand on Dawson's shoulder.

Dawson's standing sitting down looking at a monitor. He turned and saw Shepard. He stood up and saluted, "Admiral Shepard, it's an honor."

Shepard returned the salute, "Commander that was one of the bravest acts I've ever seen."

"Thank you, sir. I was just doing my job," replied Dawson.

"Commander, you probably just prevented a galactic war," replied Shepard. "That took real courage. Don't ever forget what you did here."

"Thank you, sir" replied Dawson. "The whole time I was just thinking about what you would have done if you were standing here."

"Commander, I am honored to serve with you," said Shepard as he saw Hannah walking towards him. He shook Dawson's hand and then excused himself.

Shepard walked towards Hannah and hugged her, "Mom, are you alright?"

Hannah held Shepard's shoulders and gently pushed him back a little bit to get a good look at him, "I'm fine John. It's just a couple of scrapes. Ashley saved me." She then looked at Shepard in the eyes, "John, I have never been more proud to be your mother than today."

"What? Saving the galaxy wasn't enough?" asked Shepard.

"That's not what I mean," replied Hannah. "I've heard so many stories about your heroics. At times, it was hard for me to grasp that it was my son they're talking about. But today, when I heard your words and saw what you did, it made me realize what you mean to humanity and to this galaxy. It helped me to understand why men will follow you and are willing to die for you."

As they were still talking, Ashley walked up. Hannah, seeing Ashley, reached out for her hand, "John, Ashley is something else. She saved my life. I hope you will never let her go." And with that, Hannah excused herself and went to be tended by a medic.

Ashley put her arms around Shepard's neck as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, "John, I thought I was going to lose you again." She could barely finish her sentence and began to cry. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"Ash, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere" said Shepard in a gentle voice.

Ashley managed to control her sobbing, "If we get married, you'll need to promise me that you won't try to sacrifice yourself every single time a crisis comes up. I can't live like this!"

"Ash. I'm sorry to put you through that. You are right, I do need to think about you more."

Ashley looked up and wiped some tears from her eyes, "You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

* * *

_"This is an Alliance News Network update. Admiral Nitesh Singh's status has been upgraded from critical to guarded condition. This comes just two days after the military coup attempt by Admiral Mikhailovich and Admiral Spencer. Admiral Singh had undergone 5 hours of surgery and required multiple transfusions. But his doctors were able to stabilize him and save his right leg."_

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" asked Miranda.

"She was talking to her sister when I left the cabin," replied Shepard.

Miranda and Shepard were waiting for Ashley in _Normandy's_ shuttle bay. They were watching a video screen.

_"In related news, Admiral Hackett and John Shepard has met with the Council over the Destiny Ascension incidence to reassure them of Earth's commitment to our treaties and reaffirmed our alliance."_

"Sorry I'm late. Let's go," said Ashley.

* * *

The shuttle docked on the Everest. The door opened, and Coats was walking towards them.

"Good morning, Will," said Ashley.

"Good morning, everyone," replied Coats.

The shuttle lifted off and headed for Earth.

"So John, now can you tell me where we're going?" asked Ashley.

"Ash, just a little bit longer. You've waited this long already. I want it to be a surprise for you," said Shepard. He then turned to Coats, "Thanks again for helping me convince Hackett and volunteering on security details."

"You're welcome. But I'm going to have help. I've already drafted Miranda," said Coats as he gave Miranda a smile.

"Thank you, Miranda" said Ashley.

"It's my pleasure," replied Miranda.

The shuttle flew high above London and headed in the northwest direction. After several minutes, the shuttle began to slow. The concrete landscape below suddenly gave way to several rows of trees. Then behind the trees was a large open green pasture. The shuttle continued to slow and descended. Then Ashley saw the structure below. Her eyes opened wide as she pointed to the castle like a child, "Is that…Is that a castle?"

"Yes. It's Warwick Castle," replied Shepard. He asked the pilot to circle above the castle. The castle walls formed a shape that's roughly a rectangle. Its dimensions were about 130 meters long and 82 meters wide. There were buildings along the east side of the castle which faced the River Avon. There was an entrance on north side and the west side. The gatehouse was in the north entrance. There were also two towers flanking on either side of the west entrance. There was also a tower in the northwest corner, northeast corner, and one more along the southern wall. In the center of the castle was a large courtyard that was covered with green lawn.

"John, I can't believe it!" shouted Ashley.

The shuttle landed just outside of the castle on the southwest side. Ashley was the first one out. They walked parallel to the western wall observing the western entrance and the towers. When they reached the northwest corner, they turned to walk to the northern entrance. As they walked toward the gatehouse, Ashley turned to Shepard, "This is perfect, John. This is perfect."

As Shepard and Ashley were looking at the castle, Coats and Miranda were discussing security concerns.

"Will, I'm concerned that there are trees all around the castle," said Miranda. "The eastern wall does have the river as a buffer. But on the other side, there are dense rows of trees. There are also a lot of trees on the northern and southern side. The western wall has more open space."

Coats replied, "I agree. But I think we can use the towers to our advantage. I am thinking of putting sniper teams on every tower. We also can set motion sensors around the entire perimeter and have several teams patrolling. I will also request a no fly zone for one hundred miles around this castle. What do you think?"

"I think you've really thought this out," replied Miranda. "And what am I going to be doing during this time?"

"I was hoping you can be with the bridal party before the ceremony. During the ceremony, you can join me on this tower and provide over watch" said Coats as he pointed to the northwest tower, also known as Guy's tower. It was the tallest tower in the castle and gave the observer a high vantage point of the immediate surroundings.

Shepard called for Coats and Miranda to join them. They walked through the north gatehouse and saw the large courtyard. There, they were met with the grounds keeper. He led them toward the buildings on the left. They walked below an archway through double wooden doors into the great hall. Ashley was looking at the cathedral ceiling with a beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle. The walls were decorated with swords and armors. The marble floor was done in a checkered pattern alternating between white and brown.

"John, this is perfect. Thank you!"

They then walked through the rest of the buildings and talked more about the itinerary for that day. After about an hour, they finally finished their tour and boarded the shuttle.

As the shuttle lifted off, Shepard suggested to the group they stop for lunch in London before returning to the _Normandy_.

"John, there's one other stop we need to make before having lunch" said Coats. He then walked up to the pilot and whispered something in his ear.

"Where are we going?" asked Shepard.

"I was instructed not to tell you," replied Coats.

"Seriously, where are we going? Ash, Miranda, do you know?" asked Shepard.

"No we don't," replied Ashley and Miranda.

After several minutes of flight, the shuttle began to slow.

Shepard looked at the monitors, "Okay, we're in London…"

The shuttle began to descend.

"Coats, is that what I think it is? I've only seen it in films and pictures," said Shepard. "What are you up to?"

"Look, I just have instructions to bring you here. I was told it was a surprise for you and that you will be meeting King Andrew" said Coats.

"What? Now you tell me?!" said Shepard.

The shuttle finally landed in a clearing about five hundred feet east of Buckingham Palace.

They walked west on The Mall and soon came upon the Queen Victoria Memorial. There was a large bronze statue of Queen Victoria facing northeast in the direction they just came. On the other sides of the statue was the Angel of Justice to the left, Angel of Truth to the right, and Charity facing the palace.

They walked past the memorial and soon came to the main gate. There was a guard on either side of the gate. They still wore the traditional red coat, black pants, and black hat. But they did each carry an Avenger rifle. Coats walked up to the guard on the right and introduced Shepard. The guards promptly opened the gate. There were a row of guards on either side of them. They lined from the gate all the way to the Palace entrance. At that moment, an Alliance officer walked up and greeted the group.

She saluted, "Admiral Shepard, my name is Lieutenant Marshall. I've been asked to escort you to meet the king." She then led Shepard and the group through the Grand Entrance and into the Grand Hall. The Grand Hall's floor was a luxurious red color. On either side of the hall were white marble columns. The ceiling was decorated with golden ornate crown molding. From here, they were led into the Marble Hall filled with artistic paintings and statues. Finally, they entered the Music Room. It had a domed ceiling with a large chandelier. There were five tall windows in the back separated by decorative columns. There was a black grand piano to the left. King Andrew was sitting in a chair near the piano. Upon seeing Shepard enter the room, he stood up. By Shepard's estimation, he was a man in his late forties. He was wearing a military outfit that included a red coat and black pants. He wore a blue sash that hung from the left shoulder to the right hip. Also standing in the room to the right was Admiral Hackett, Admiral Hannah Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Vega, Joker, and EDI.

King Andrew walked toward Shepard and extended his hand to shake Shepard's hand, "Admiral Shepard, it is truly an honor to finally meet you."

"It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty," replied Shepard trying to remember his etiquettes. Shepard then went on to introduce Ashley, Miranda and Coats.

King Andrew then continued to speak, "I have asked you to come because I have wanted to thank you for what you've done in liberating England from the Reapers. I was delighted when Admiral Hackett requested permission to use Warwick Castle for your wedding. I wanted to do something for you in acknowledgement of your achievement, leadership, and sacrifice for the people of England, and for all humanity. This may seem small in comparison to all the accolades and medals you've already received. However, I believe its meaning will have a long lasting effect not only for you, but for many who come after you and aspire to be like you. Admiral Shepard, I would like to make you an honorary knight of England."

Shepard began to feel uneasy and wanted to decline the offer, "Your Majesty is very generous, but I…"

Ashley knew he was about to decline so she interrupted him, "Your Majesty, may I have a word with Admiral Shepard?"

"Of course," replied King Andrew.

Ashley took Shepard's hand and walked him back a few steps and whispered, "John, what are you doing?"

"I can't accept this. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't fight the Reapers for a title. I don't want to be a hero. So many others have suffered and died. Why should I receive this and not them?"

Ashley replied, "John, this is why I love you. After all you've done, you are still the old John Shepard I first met on Eden Prime. John, we all know you did not make those sacrifices for personal gain. But I think a hero is exactly what's needed at this time. It may not be a fair burden to be placed on you, but you are a hero already to so many. They look up to you as someone they want to become. They see you as someone they can trust in. They sleep better at night knowing you are on the watch. Please accept this for them, for all those who fought with you, and for me. You are _my_ hero."

Shepard looked at Ashley and smiled, "Okay, Ash." He walked back toward the King and said, "Your Majesty, I am honored by your gesture. I humbly accept on behalf of all the men and women who fought during the Reaper War including the ones standing right here."

The King smiled, "John Shepard, you are truly a man of noble heart. Please kneel." Shepard complied and knelt down on both knees.

King Andrew continued, "This is the knight's oath:

_'I will be without fear in the face of my enemies._

_I will be brave and upright._

_I will speak the truth always, even if it leads to my death._

_I will safeguard the helpless, and do no wrong.'_

When squires take this oath to become a knight, they hope in their lifetime they will achieve this and keep the oath.

However, John Shepard, you have already lived out these ideals. Your life embodies this oath. From here on, when men take this oath, they will think of you. They will aspire to live and sacrifice as you have done on and off the battlefield. It is my privilege and honor to hereby dub you, Sir Knight."

The king raised a sword and tapped Shepard with the flat side on the left shoulder, then on the right shoulder.

"Arise, Sir John Shepard."

As Shepard rose to his feet, everyone in the room applauded. The king then presented Shepard with the sword that was in his hand, "I specifically asked for this sword to be made for you. It is similar to the sword that was carried by Richard the Lionheart in the 12th century. I wish to give you this sword to remember this moment. To me, this sword symbolizes your bravery on the battlefield. Just like the sharp blade on this sword, you were always on the leading edge of battle."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Shepard as he accepted the sword lying flat into his open hands. This was a gorgeous double edged sword by any standard. The overall length is 91 cm, and the blade length is 76cm. There is a gutter that ran nearly the length of the blade. In the gutter, there's an inscription, "Sir John Shepard. Hero of the Reaper War." The cross-guard, grip, and circular pommel were gold in color. On one side of the cross-guard was an inscription that read "Courage." On the other side, there was an inscription that read "Sacrifice." On the Pommel, there was a N7 insignia.

The King then turned and brought out a metal kite shield that was about two feet in height and one and a half feet in width. The shield is white in color with its entire outer edge outlined in gold. It also had a smaller gold kite plate that had red color outlining its edge and was fixed to the middle of the shield. In its center was a N7 insignia with its black background, white lettering and a splash of red on the right.

"I wish to also present you with this shield. May it be a reminder of how you protected and saved humanity from extinction. It also reminds us of your continued service to humanity in maintaining the peace you have won."

Shepard handed the sword to Ashley, and then received the shield with two hands, "Thank you, your Majesty."

* * *

With the ceremony done, the crew now headed back to their ships. Shepard, Ashley, Miranda, and the rest of the crew rode in the same shuttle back to _Normandy_. Joker could not hold it in anymore so he asked, "So do we have to call you Sir Admiral Shepard now? Or is it Sir John Shepard? Which do you prefer?"

"Just Shepard." Shepard knew this was coming. He can just imagine what the rest of the crew was going to say.

Miranda looked at Ashley and Shepard and smiled, "Ash, it looks like you're finally getting everything you wanted – a wedding, a castle, and your knight in shining armor."

"Thank you, Miranda," replied Ashley as she held Shepard's hand. "I couldn't ask for anything more. It's perfect."


	26. Chapter 26: Exodus

A/N: **This Chapter's rating is "M"** for mild adult themes and suggestion. It may be inappropriate for readers age 16 and under. By reading beyond this point, you acknowledge that I have warned you about the rating change to "M" for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Exodus**

"Ash, I'm going to the _Everest_ to meet with Hackett. I should be back in a couple of hours," shouted Shepard as he grabbed his jacket and was on headed for the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" shouted Ashley as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Why are you coming?" asked Shepard as he saw Ashley unwrap the towel and placed it on the bed. Ashley had an athletic figure. Her muscles were toned and she had very firm abs. But what Shepard liked the most about her figure was the seductive curve around her waist. One of the favorite things he likes to do is to look at her lying in bed on her side. He would then lie next to her and lead his fingers slowly from her side down to the waist and then slowly down to her hips. Shepard was now totally lost in daydream.

"John. Did you hear me?" asked Ashley. "What's the matter? Have you never seen me without my clothes on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…staring" said Shepard.

"Well, I don't mind you looking at me like that," teased Ashley. "But just don't tune me out when I'm talking."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Anyways, I was asking why you were coming with me," replied Shepard.

"Hackett told me to come. He said he wanted to talk to both of us," replied Ashley as she slipped on her grey Alliance issued bra and walked over to Shepard. She turned around gesturing for him to clip the bra for her.

"Did he say why?" asked Shepard as he clipped the bra. "I hope he didn't change his mind about the wedding site."

Ashley walked over to the bed and slipped on her grey underwear, "He didn't say anything about the wedding. I hope it's not that. By the way, did you talk to Wrex and Vega about being the groomsmen?"

Shepard's eyes were still fixed on Ashley as she put on her blue officer's outfit, "Yes, they both agreed to it. But I'm more concerned about Lynn. She's going to be walking next to Wrex. Is she going to be okay with it?"

Ashley now was zipping up the front of her suit, "I told Lynn that she was probably going to be paired with Wrex, and she actually liked the idea."

"Has she ever stood next to a Krogan?" laughed Shepard.

"No, but I think she wants to be the first one among her friends to do so," replied Ashley as she put on her boots. "Okay, I'm ready. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"What?" said Shepard as he blushed.

* * *

Hackett was in the glass conference room on the bridge of the _Everest_. Ashley and Shepard walked in and saluted him. The three of them sat down at the conference table.

"Williams, thank you for joining us today," said Hackett. "I wanted to see how your wedding planning was going."

"It's coming along, sir," replied Ashley. "I really love Warwick Castle. Thank you for letting us have the wedding there."

"Well, Shepard made a convincing case," replied Hackett. "And as long as we can provide security, I think it should be fine."

"Thank you again for agreeing to walking me down the aisle, sir," said Ashley.

"It will be my honor, Williams," replied Hackett. He turned to Shepard, "Changing the subject, are we ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes we are," replied Shepard. "The _Galileo_ has jumped through all the gates and everything is working as expected. So technically, the gates are working and we can use it at any time. But I understand the symbolic nature of tomorrow."

"Yes, that's right," replied Hackett. "I've decided to send you several more ships. I want to give our friends a proper send off."

Hackett then pulled out a cigar, "I'm sorry, is this okay with you?"

"Of course, Admiral," replied Shepard.

Hackett lit the cigar and took a puff, "Shepard, I have one more important matter to discuss with you. Before the Reaper War started, the Alliance Navy had ten admirals. After the war, we were down to six. Then, with the deaths of Mikhailovich and Spencer, we are down to four admirals. But with Singh needing long term recovery, we are left with three active admirals." Hackett stood up and turned to look out at the bridge. He took another puff of his cigar.

Shepard was starting to feel uneasy again. He can see where this conversation maybe headed.

Shepard was about to say something, when Hackett began speaking again, "I have made the request to Alliance Military Board to promote you to full Admiral. I explained our Navy's current predicament. I know despite of all your accomplishment, they are concerned about tradition and time in service. I personally feel you've had more experience and demonstrated more leadership than the board members put together. But to bolster support for you, I provided them recommendations from me, Admiral Lindholm, Admiral Singh, and Admiral Hannah Shepard. In addition, there were testimonies from Admiral Zaal'Koris, Admiral Zorah, General Vakarian, and Primarch Victus. After reviewing all the facts and evidence, the Board unanimously approved you."

Shepard stood up, "Admiral, I don't…"

Hackett turned around to face Shepard, "Now before you say 'no,' let me finish."

Shepard slowly sat back down as Hackett continued, "We just defeated the Reapers, and for the past month, much of the galaxy was focused on the relays. But now with the relays operational, the galaxy will now transition to rebuilding their worlds. This is a crucial moment for humanity. The way we establish ourselves among the galactic races is not through terror, war, or control like Cerberus wanted. The way for us forward is through leadership, friendship, and generosity. We do this by providing a vision for the galaxy through the Council. We strengthen our friendships by honoring our alliances and helping them to rebuild. We give generously by providing infrastructure, material goods, and security through our military. On this last point, I know the Council has requested humanity to share more of the burden for the Citadel Fleet. This is a good time for us to demonstrate that we are able and willing to shoulder that responsibility.

I have discussed with the other admirals about restructuring our fleets. We have decided that it is a priority for us to rebuild Arcturus Station. We plan for the First, Third, and Fifth Fleets to be based there. As you know, the Second and Fourth Fleets were destroyed. Admiral Lindholm will continue to lead the First Fleet. Admiral Singh will lead the Third Fleet when he is back from rehabilitation. I will continue to lead the Fifth Fleet. Admiral Hannah Shepard will lead the Sixth Fleet and be based out of Terra Nova. We've also decided to move the remaining forces of the Eight Fleet and your current battle group into the Seventh Fleet. You will lead the Seventh Fleet. It will be part of the Citadel Fleet and be based there. The Citadel is on schedule to be moved back to Citadel space in about a month."

For several seconds, there was silence in the room. Then Shepard asked, "May I speak freely, sir?"

"Yes. Of course," replied Hackett as he walked back to the table and sat down.

Shepard looked at Ashley. She gave him a smile and put her hand over his hand. Shepard looked back at Hackett and spoke, "Sir, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. But, Ashley and I wanted to get married and then settle down. I want to have a family, change diapers, and watch my child's first steps. I just want a simple life."

Ashley looked at Shepard, "John, I want what you want. But I don't think our lives will ever be simple. But I promise you, I will be there every step of the way by your side. The things you talked about are what everyone wants. And this is why we've fought so hard. We fought the Reapers so that this – the diapers, the children, the family, and our liberty can be a reality for all future generations. But to quote Jefferson, 'The price of liberty is eternal vigilance.' We have been entrusted with the responsibility to be the guardians of that liberty for our generation. Throughout history, there are heroes born to their generation. Just look at Washington, Lincoln, Roosevelt, and Churchill. And like I told you in front of King Andrew, you are my hero. And I am sure the history books would agree."

Shepard was stunned for a moment, then smiled and said, "Okay, that was a good speech. It was a little too good. Did Admiral Hackett tell you about this already?"

Ashley looked at Hackett and then back at Shepard, "Maybe."

Hackett then said, "Shepard, I don't think I'm overstating it by saying humanity needs you."

Shepard looked at Ashley and then turned to Hackett, "Admiral, then I will accept this responsibility."

Hackett smiled and reached out his hand to shake Shepard's hand, "Thank you, John. The formal announcement will go out in the next day or so."

As they were finishing up the meeting, Shepard and Ashley turned to go. But then Shepard remembered something and stopped. He turned and asked Hackett, "I forgot to ask you about something."

"Yes. Go ahead," replied Hackett.

"The _Normandy_ will be losing Wrex, Tali, and Garrus shortly. They've all requested to return to their home worlds to rebuild. They have not given us any commitment on whether they will return. We will need to recruit for our team."

"Of course," replied Hackett. "Please recruit as you see fit."

"Well, I'm asking because I have someone in mind, and he's one of yours" replied Shepard.

"Who?" asked Hackett.

"Coats."

"You sure know how to pick them, Shepard," said Hackett. "I wanted him for the N7 Program. But seeing how you're short on people right now, you may borrow him until you've recruited enough for your team. Is that a deal?"

"That's a deal" replied Shepard.

* * *

Back on the _Normandy_, Shepard and Ashley was headed back to the cabin.

"Ash, we should get ready to leave for Jupiter in two hours."

"Is that an order, Admiral," teased Ashley as they entered the room.

"No, just a suggestion," replied Shepard.

"EDI, please recall all crew and notify them we'll be leaving for Jupiter at 2200. Oh, and send the personnel transfer documentation to Major Coats and request for him to be aboard _Normandy_ before we leave."

"As you wish, Captain Williams," replied EDI.

Ashley locked the doors and walked Shepard over to the bed, "two hours is perfect."

"For what?" asked Shepard.

"You got to watch me earlier, now it's my turn."

* * *

Coats stepped out of the shuttle with a couple of travel bags and his rifle. He stopped by the armory and locked up the rifle. He then headed straight for the Crew's Deck.

Miranda was going over the final check list before they leave for Jupiter. She heard a knock at the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Coats with two travel bags.

"Hi Will. What are you doing? Are you moving in?" chuckled Miranda.

"It seems I've been reassigned to the _Normandy_," said Coats.

"What? Really?" said Miranda in a surprised tone.

"You mean you didn't know about this?" asked Coats.

"I had no idea. Who signed the transfer documents?" asked Miranda.

"It was Hackett. It said temporary reassignment to _Normandy_ for tactical support" said Coats.

"That's great!" said Miranda. "Let's find you a locker in the Crews Quarter so you can put your bags down."

"Thanks. After that, I should find Captain Williams and officially report for duty," replied Coats.

* * *

Ashley and Shepard were lying in bed exhausted but happy. They had just drifted off to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Ash, it's Miranda. I have Will with me," announced Miranda.

"I'm coming. Just give me a second," replied Ashley jumping out of bed. Shepard woke up as well and began putting on his shirt.

"Ash, are you okay in there?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah, just give me another second."

"Will just got transfer orders from Hackett to report to the _Normandy_ for duty" shouted Miranda through the door.

The door finally wisped open. A disheveled Ashley stood at the door with her front suit zipper not fully up.

Miranda pointed to the zipper, "Um…you might want to zip that up higher."

Coats looked away quickly as Ashley zipped up her suit.

Miranda smiled, "Is John in here?"

"Yes Miranda, I'm here. Why don't you two come in," replied Shepard.

Miranda and Coats walked past the desk and toward the couch. Shepard was still tucking in his shirt.

"A little fitness testing going on, Captain?" teased Miranda.

"Yes, we need to make sure Shepard remains in good shape," said Ashley.

"Ahem, Captain Williams," said Coats, "I'm officially reporting for duty."

Ashley replied, "Will, I don't mind you addressing me as Captain in front of the crew. But when we're in private, please call me Ash. We usually have morning briefing at 0700 in War Room. Also, if you need any special weapon, you may purchase it through the procurement terminal in the shuttle bay. Lastly, I need my XO to be happy so she can run the ship. So don't break her heart."

"Ash!" said Miranda in an embarrassed tone.

"I'm just looking out for my XO," replied Ashley. She turned back to Coats, "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you, Ash" replied Coats. "It is an honor to be here. I will try not to disappoint you or Miranda."

* * *

"All the gates are functioning properly, Shepard," said Liara over the Vidcom. "Try not to worry. Everything will work fine tomorrow."

"I know you're right," replied Shepard. "Thank you for all the work you've put into this."

"I'm just glad we've got relay travel again," said Liara. "Now the galaxy can focus on rebuilding."

"What are your plans after this?" asked Shepard. "I'm sure you've heard Wrex, Tali and Garrus are returning home."

"Yes, I have heard," said Liara. "After your wedding, I plan to go to Thessia to help as much as I can there. After that I will continue my…work." There was a slight pause in her sentence. But Shepard understood she meant she will be returning to her role as the Shadow Broker.

"I am sure we will be in touch," said Shepard. "Please know that I will always remember the times we've shared. My door will always be open to you."

"Thank you, Shepard" replied Liara. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here," said Miranda. She and Coats were sitting in the observation deck.

"It's hard for me to believe, as well," replied Coats. "John had told me he was going to talk to Hackett. I didn't think this was going to happen…you have some very good friends."

"The very best," replied Miranda as she thought about Ashley and Shepard for a moment. Then she became more serious, "Will, before we go any further, I want you to know something about me."

"Sure," replied Coats.

"I can't have children" said Miranda as she looked out the window at Jupiter. "My doctors have confirmed it. This is what has been difficult for me to tell you."

Miranda paused and looked at Coats, "Are you sure you still want this?"

Coats looked at Miranda and put his hand on top of hers, "Miranda, I want this…I want you more than anything else in this world. Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn't easy for you. But as long as we have each other, I will be happy. Besides, there are enough children in this world that needs good parents. If you'd like, we can always adopt."

Miranda looked at Coats and smiled, "Thank you. You don't know how good it is to hear you say that."

Then Coats said, "I do have one request."

"What is it?" asked Miranda.

"I am not John Shepard. I can never be John Shepard. I will not try to replace him. Please don't compare me with him."

Miranda looked at him, "There can be only one John Shepard, just as there is only one William Coats. You are both special. But the one I care for and want to be with is sitting in front of me."

Miranda gently put her right hand on Coat's face. They both slowly leaned in and kissed.

* * *

"Brynn, I want to thank you for the work you've done on the relays," said Shepard into the vidcom. "Thanks to you, by this time tomorrow our guests should be on their way home."

"I am glad I can be part of this, Shepard" replied Cole. "It was amazing working with Dr. T'soni. I've learned so much."

"What are your plans after this?" asked Ashley. Shepard had asked her to join this call to see if they can recruit Cole and Taylor.

"Well, Jacob and I have talked about getting formally married and then settle down somewhere."

"Brynn, you sound a little disappointed" said Ashley.

"I am. I mean, I'm not disappointed about getting married. That's the best part. I am just a little disappointed that after all I've learned with the Crucible, the Citadel, and then the relays, I now have to give them up. Again, don't get me wrong. In a few months, we'll be expecting a little one. That has to be good. But part of me is just not ready to give up all of this" said Cole as she looked around her lab.

She continued, "Jacob and I talked about what we want for our child. So we thought about settling down on Earth. He thought about getting a consulting job somewhere, and I was going to try to get a teaching job at a university."

"It sounds like you have some reservation about that" replied Shepard.

"Well, I guess we're just trying to think about how to provide for our child. Teaching at a university is not exactly my life's passion. I want to be out there doing research. There are so many things we can learn from the Protheans. There are still so many things we don't understand about the Crucible, the relays, or even from all the data we've gathered from Mars."

Ashley made a small gesture with her head wanting Shepard to ask Cole.

"Brynn, what if we can help you with some arrangement so that you can still do your Prothean research and still raise your child? The only catch is it may not be on Earth" said Shepard.

"You got my attention. What do you have in mind?" asked Cole.

"I was thinking you and Jacob can join the _Normandy_ crew. The _Normandy_ will be based out of the Citadel. We could set up a research lab for you on the Citadel. You can raise your child and continue to do your research. Jacob would come with us on missions. But the rest of the time, he could be with you on Citadel. What do you think?" asked Shepard.

"And when we have free time, John and I can provide some free babysitting," added Ashley.

Cole laughed, "That almost sold me right there. Thank you both for this. It sounds good, but I need to talk it over with Jacob. Would that be okay?"

"That's fine," said Shepard. "I look forward to hearing from you both."

The call ended. Shepard turned to Ashley, "Babysitting? Is this our new recruiting package?"

"I just think it'll be good for us…for you. Do you remember telling Hackett about wanting a family and changing diapers?" asked Ashley.

"Yes…but," said Shepard as Ashley put her arms around him.

"So we can see how you do with diapers," replied Ashley. "It can't be harder than fighting the Reapers."

* * *

Shepard couldn't sleep. The clock read 0418. He turned to face Ashley. It was dark in the room, but he can see her face. He gently brushed his hand against her hair. Ashley's eyes slowly opened.

"John, you can't sleep?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You've been tossing and turning all night. What's the matter?" asked Ashley. "Are you worried about Exodus?"

"No. I was actually thinking about what Brynn said. You know how she said she wanted to think about what's best for the child. It just got me thinking," replied Shepard.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ashley.

"I was thinking about diapers. I mean, I was thinking about what kind of father I'd be," said Shepard. "I don't have a lot of memory of my father. He died when I was young. I just have my mother, and the military."

"But you turned out okay," reassured Ashley. "I know you are going to be a great father."

"You think so?" asked Shepard.

"I know so. Now, let me help you to relax," replied Ashley as she reached over and kissed Shepard. The kiss was gentle at first. But then she began kissing him more passionately. She then kissed him on the side of his neck, and then down the center of his chest. Shepard closed his eyes. He slowly let go of his thoughts and began to enjoy the moment.

* * *

It was 0600, Shepard and Ashley was sitting opposite of Coats and Miranda in the mess hall.

"John, you look tired," said Miranda.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much," said Shepard as he gave Ashley a smile.

Shepard then took a bite of his apple.

The monitor was on and it was broadcasting the news.

_"This is ANN News reporting for Wednesday, November 1, 2186. We are only three hours away from the Exodus. This is the name that the Alliance Military has assigned to this operation. We are expecting numerous Alliance warships at the relay sending off the galactic fleet. Admiral Hackett is expected to be making a speech. _

_In other Alliance Military news today, Rear Admiral John Shepard has been promoted to the rank of Admiral. ANN has obtained a written statement released by the Alliance Military. It said the following:_

_'The Alliance Military Board has unanimously approved John Shepard for the rank of Admiral in the Alliance Navy. In consideration for his candidacy, we reviewed his exemplary service record, his leadership among Alliance troops as well as across the galactic fleet, and the recommendations of multiple Admirals and Generals. We have found, what many already instinctively know, that there has never been a man or a military figure like John Shepard. His unique qualities and accomplishments is what qualified him to be the youngest Admiral in the Alliance Navy. He has the full support and faith of the Alliance Military. We congratulate Admiral Shepard on his achievement and wish him success in all his future endeavors.'_

_In a related news release, it was announced that Admiral John Shepard will be given command of the 7__th__ Fleet. In a demonstration of Alliance commitment to the galactic community, Earth has committed the 7__th__ Fleet to be part of the Citadel Fleet. Its mission will be to protect the Citadel and respond to threats across the galaxy. _

_It's also interesting to note that this would be the first time the Alliance Navy will have a mother and son as admirals at the same time. Admiral Hannah Shepard is John Shepard's mother and is the commander of the 6__th__ Fleet._

_We will have more on John Shepard in a later segment."_

The news continued on about the progress of Citadel repair and then went on to entertainment news.

"John, congratulations!" said Coats.

"Thank you," said Shepard as he took a sip of his coffee.

"John was going to turn it down," said Ashley. "Hackett called me the day before and asked that I go along to convince him."

"Really?" said Miranda.

"Yes. When Hackett saw John trying to turn down King Andrew, he thought John was going to turn him down as well. John actually did say 'no.'"

"What changed your mind?" asked Miranda.

"Ashley," replied Shepard as he took another sip of his coffee.

_"In another story related to John Shepard, ANN has learned that England's King Andrew met with Admiral Shepard on Wednesday. It was reported that the King knighted Shepard as an honorary knight of England. We now can add 'Sir' to a long list of titles for John Shepard."_

Shepard palmed his forehead and shook his head feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Shepard?" asked Coats. "Most men would die to just live a day as you."

"This is what's great about Shepard," replied Miranda. "Most men seek power and fame. The Illusive Man tried to entice him with that. But Shepard actually runs from it. He just wants to be regular soldier. He would never ask anyone to do something he himself wouldn't do. This is what his crew loves about him. This is why they're willing to march into hell with him."

"Admiral Shepard, you have a call. It's Admiral Hannah Shepard," announced EDI.

Shepard walked to the portside vidcom, "Hi Mom."

Miranda went on to tell Coats about the Collector Base mission. Tali and Garrus soon sat down and joined the conversation.

Shepard finished the call and looked over to the dining table. Tali was talking now.

"And then he sent me through the vents. I don't want to see another vent ever again."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

It was 0730. Shepard was on the vidcom with Sterling, his XO from the _Kilimanjaro_.

"Sterling, since you're leading the gun salute, you'll need to be sure the timing is right," said Shepard.

"Yes, sir. I've already reviewed it with the gunnery crew," replied Sterling.

"Are they chanting 'If I wasn't a gunner, I wouldn't be here'?" asked Shepard referring to the traditional naval chant used for timing the gun fire.

"Sir?" asked Sterling a little confused.

"Never mind. I suppose you're using a digital timer," said Shepard.

"That's how we've always done it, sir," replied Sterling. "I've reviewed it with the gunnery crew several times. It will be fine."

"Thank you, Sterling," replied Shepard. "I just want this to be perfect."

* * *

It was 0830. Shepard was in the cockpit standing behind Joker. Behind them were Ashley, Miranda, Coats, Garrus, Tali, Wrex and Vega. Hackett had sent more ships overnight. Now there were twenty one Alliance ships in Jupiter space. Shepard had ordered all the ships to line up on the starboard side of the Charon Relay in line formation. Each vessel's bow is pointed away from the relay. Their stern is facing the relay. He placed the frigates toward the front of the line. The cruisers were placed in the mid portion of the line. Toward the end of the line were dreadnoughts and the carrier. The _Normandy_ was at the front, and furthest from the relay. Then came the frigates _Agincourt, Trafalgar, Leipzid, Hastings, Hong Kong_, and _Ain Jalut_. Next were the cruisers _Geneva, Manila, Tokyo, Budapest, Cairo, Shanghai, Warsaw_, and _Jakarta_. Following them was the carrier _Benjamin Davis_. Following it was the Everest class dreadnought _Fuji_. After that were the four Kilimanjaro dreadnoughts _Orizaba, Logan, Aconcagua _and _Kilimanjaro_. These four ships will be firing the twenty-one gun salute. Each ship was spaced about half kilometer from each other. The last ship, the _Kilimanjaro_ was about fifty kilometers from the relay. The entire line of ships stretched about twenty-five kilometers in length.

Shepard asked for a final roll call of the Alliance ships. One by one, each ship reported in. As the roll call finished, Shepard saw the _Destiny Ascension_ out of Normandy's front port side window. It stopped about five kilometers from the _Normandy_.

It was 0900. All radio transmissions ceased at that moment. There was silence.

After a few moments, Hackett's voice sounded over the radio. He was broadcasting from the _Fuji_.

"Nearly a month ago, we came together as one to fight against the Reapers. We prevailed. We won not because of a single army or a single race. We triumphed because we stood together. On behalf of Earth, I want to thank you for you coming to our aid and for the sacrifices you've made during this war. Now we must all rebuild. It is a new dawn for all of us. May this new era be marked by a spirit of cooperation born through the shared sacrifices of battle. As you leave here today, know that you leave a people who call you friend, and whose hearts are filled with gratitude. I wish you a safe journey home and Godspeed. Hackett out."

There was a brief moment of silence. Then the four Kilimanjaro dreadnoughts opened fire with their portside cannons angled at 45 degrees upward. The dreadnoughts had 78 cannons on each side. With each round of fire, 312 cannons fired simultaneously. Unlike traditional gun powder cannons, the mass accelerator cannons did not have smoke or make a "boom" sound. However, they did leave a bright trail of light that can be seen as far as 100 kilometers away. It was an awesome sight.

After the final round was fired, the _Destiny Ascension_ began to slowly move toward the relay. On its way, it passed by the line of Alliance ships. After several minutes, it finally reached the Charon Relay. The relay activated and lit up. Then in another moment, the ship disappeared. It was followed by the rest of the Asari fleet including 8 dreadnoughts. Then came the Turian fleet that included 19 dreadnoughts. Next were the Salarian fleet with 7 dreadnoughts. They were followed by a single Volus dreadnought. After that was a small Batarian fleet consisted of cruisers and frigates. Finally, the Quarians came through with their huge migrant fleet. It took about an hour for the entire fleet to leave.

As the last Quarian ship jumped out of the Sol system, Shepard received a call from Councilor Tevos aboard _Destiny Ascension_, "Shepard, we've made it to Thessia."

There was a collected sigh of relief from everyone in _Normandy's_ cockpit. Shepard replied, "Thank you for letting us know. We are glad you're home."

* * *

Shepard was in the communication room talking to Hackett.

"Shepard, you did a helluva job with the Exodus operation," said Hackett.

"Thank you, sir" replied Shepard.

"Now that our guests are gone, we need to reposition our fleets," said Hackett. I'm sending the First, Third, and Fifth Fleets to Gagarin station. They will be based out of there until Arcturus station is rebuilt. The Sixth Fleet will be based out of Terra Nova. Your Seventh Fleet will need to come back to Earth while the Citadel is here. Once the Citadel is moved back to Citadel Space, you'll be stationed out there. I am leaving you with the _Kilimanjaro, Aconcagua, Fuji_ and _Benjamin Davis _as your capital ships. You'll also have the cruisers _Shanghai, Budapest, Tokyo, Manila, Geneva_, and _Cairo_. For frigates, you'll have the _Ain Jalut, Hong Kong, Hastings, Agincourt_, and of course, _Normandy_. Will this be acceptable? Do you see any need to make any changes?"

"This looks fine, sir. I don't think we'll need to make any changes" replied Shepard.

"Your wedding is in three days. You can now make that your official mission," said Hackett with a smile.

"Yes, sir" replied Shepard.

"Is there anything else I can provide for the wedding?" asked Hackett.

"Thank you. But I think we've got everything covered" said Shepard.

At that moment, Ashley walked up and saluted Hackett.

"Williams, good to see you. I was just congratulating Shepard on what a great job you all did with the Exodus operation."

"Thank you, sir."

Hackett continued, "I was just about to tell Shepard I had a problem with his time off request for ten days for your honeymoon."

Ashley was surprised, "Was ten days too much? If so, we can make it shorter."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant," said Hackett quickly. "I have a problem with you taking only ten days off. I think a month would be more reasonable, don't you?"

"That sounds good, sir" said Ashley with a gentle laugh. "Thank you, Admiral."

"That is the least I can do for you two. Enjoy your time. Shepard, you may take command of the 7th Fleet upon your return. The Citadel's repair should be complete by then. You will lead the operation to returning the Citadel back to Citadel Space."

"Thank you, sir," said Shepard. "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

A/N: This ends the "M" rating section.


	27. Chapter 27: Preparations

**Chapter 27: Preparations**

_"Thursday, November 2, 2186_

_Dear Diary,_

_We are now only two days away from our big day. Abby, Lynn, Sarah, and mother are meeting me in London to pick up our dresses. We will then head over to Warwick for the rehearsal. I still can't believe I'm getting married in a castle. I know it's silly, but I feel giddy like a little girl. I am so happy. Will write more later."_

Ashley put down her datapad, and sat back in the couch. After all these years, she still has the habit of keeping a diary. For the moment, she closed her eyes and imagined what her wedding day will be like. But this peaceful moment was soon disrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Ashley.

The door wisped open, and Miranda and Coats walked in.

"Ma'am, your escorts are here," announced Coats as he bowed slightly and waved his right arm toward the door.

"Will, you and Miranda don't really need to escort me to pick up the dresses," said Ashley.

"Your safety is my responsibility for the next three days. So as chief of security for your wedding, I do feel you need the escort. And we're here to provide it," replied Coats.

"You're enjoying this a little too much," said Miranda teasing Coats.

"Okay, Major. I'm coming, I'm coming," relented Ashley as she walked with them toward the elevator.

* * *

"Shepard, I want to say thank you for the offer you made to Brynn and me. I especially appreciate you offering to reinstate me in Alliance Military. You know the Marines meant everything to me," said Taylor over the vidcom.

"You sound hesitant, Jacob," said Shepard picking up on Jacob's reluctance. "What don't you like about the arrangement? We can make it work for you and Brynn. We're losing Liara, Wrex, Tali, and Garrus. But I don't want to just bring anyone aboard. We need people we can trust. Ashley and I trust you and Brynn. We want you here. "

"Shepard, don't get me wrong. It's a great offer. And truly, I would feel honored to serve with you. It's just that after everything that's happened with Cerberus, I don't feel right coming back. I don't feel like I deserve to come back."

"Jacob, I am aware that you turned down Colonel Hashim Bank's offer to reinstate you in the Alliance Military. You are an honorable man. I know you Jacob, as a soldier and as a friend. You made the best decision at the time based on your convictions. And then Cerberus changed, you didn't. Your allegiance was to the protection of humanity and you've held true to that. You proved that on the Collector Base, and on all your missions after that. You should be proud of what you've done. And I would be proud if you would serve with us once again."

Jacob looked down for a moment, and then looked back up, "Shepard, you sure know how to make an old friend feel needed again. Could you wait just one moment?"

"Of course," replied Shepard.

Taylor walked away from the vidcom screen for a moment. Couple of minutes later, he came back to the screen with Brynn, "Shepard, Brynn and I have decided to join you. It will be an honor for us to serve with you again."

Shepard smiled and replied, "Welcome aboard Dr. Cole and Lieutenant Taylor."

* * *

The Kodiak landed in a clearing just east of the Churchill Hotel. Ashley stepped out first followed by her three sisters and her mother. A second Kodiak landed near them. Miranda and Coats stepped out followed by six Alliance soliders. They walked over to Ashley.

Ashley said to Coats, "Will, I don't think we'll be needing the soldiers. They might draw too much attention. Can we leave them here to guard the shuttle?"

Coats replied, "Ash, I beg to differ. Look." Coats gestured for Ashley to look up toward the direction of the Churchill Hotel. There was a throng of people walking toward them along with several news reporters and camera drones.

"It looks like they've been waiting for us here. They probably found out the rehearsal dinner is going to be here tonight," said Miranda.

"Okay. Let's get going," said Ashley as she began walking in southward direction. Coats ordered two soldiers to walk in front, and then two on each side. He and Miranda trailed the group from behind. They walked about two blocks and came to Oxford Street. They headed east for a few minutes and came to the wedding store.

"We'll wait out here," said Coats as he opened the door for Ashley.

"Thank you, Will," said Ashley. She entered the store with her mother and her sisters.

"We've been expecting you Captain Williams," said the store manager in an English accent. The manager was in her mid-thirties. She had blond hair and was wearing a grey business suit.

"I have your wedding gown ready over here. We've already altered it according to the measurements you've given us. Let me just confirm that with you. I have you listed as 118 lbs, 5 feet 10 inches tall. We have your bust at 34B, waist at 25, and hips at 36. Is that all correct?"

"Yes," replied Ashley.

"Great. Then please step over here so you can try on your dress."

The manager walked Ashley to a changing room. Ashley asked for Abby to go in to help her while the others waited outside.

After about ten minutes, Ashley walked out with her wedding gown to the delight of her sisters and mother.

"Ash, that's beautiful," exclaimed Lynn.

Ashley was wearing a white strapless wedding gown that was form fitting from her chest down to her thighs. Below that, the dress flared. It had a tossed sheer fabric that was slightly ruffled and draped over the dress. There was also a 60 inch train that attached from the waist and flowed to the back. Abby was holding the train for Ashley.

"This fits perfectly on you and looks elegant," the manager complimented.

"Ashley, you look beautiful," said Mrs. Williams with her hands cuffing her mouth and tears welling in her eyes. "Your father would be so happy."

"Thank you, mom," said Ashley as she walked over and hugged her mother.

The manager then led Ashley to slightly elevated stage in the middle of the store. Ashley slowly lifted her dress and walked up three steps to the stage. There were three large mirrors about six feet tall. The center panel was facing the entrance of the store. The other two mirrors was at thirty degree angles one on each side. The manager asked a seamstress to come and do some final measurements. Ashley was facing the mirror, and could see a large crowd behind her outside the store entrance. The store front was all glass and offered no privacy.

"Hey Will, take a look at Ash," said Miranda. Coats was facing the crowd. The soldiers stood in a small semicircle surrounding the entrance. There were many people, including reporters, pressed up against the glass looking in. Coats turned and saw Ashley in her white gown. Her back was toward them. She had an open upper back. Below that, there was a zipper that ran all the way down to her hip level.

"Wow," was all Coats could manage to say. Just then, several flashes reflected in the glass.

Coats spun around and raised his arms, "No pictures please. We ask you respect Captain Williams privacy. Thank you."

The reporters stopped taking pictures but looked on.

The seamstress finished the measurements and found everything to be fitting perfectly.

The manager then led the three sisters to the changing room to put on their dresses. After a few minutes, they walked out. They were wearing a long lightly pink bridesmaid dress that was form fitting and had a soft flowing sash at the waist. The three of them turned slowly and revealed an open upper back with a center back zip.

"You three look beautiful," said Ashley.

Finally, it was her mother's turn. The manager led her into the changing room.

Ashley was still standing on the stage. Her three sisters stood between her and the entrance facing Ashley. After a few minutes, Mrs. Williams walked out with a sleeveless satin dress. It had a long soft multi-tiered taffeta fit with a slight flare towards the bottom. It had a back zip and came with a ¾ sleeve jacket.

There was a spontaneous "oo's and ah's" from the four girls.

"Stop it," said Mrs. Williams. "You're making me feel embarrassed."

"Mom, you look great!" said Ashley.

After everyone was satisfied with the dresses, they finally changed out.

"Could you please deliver the dresses to the Churchill Hotel? We will be staying there," said Ashley.

"Of course, Captain Williams," replied the manager, "And congratulations. Thank you for all you've done for Earth. I hope you and Admiral Shepard will be very happy together."

Ashley and her family walked to the store entrance to leave. Coats opened the door for her. As Ashley looked out, there was at least couple of hundred people gathered there. Coats walked in front of Ashley and gently parted the people, "Please give us some room."

Ashley was following close behind Coats and Miranda. Just then, a familiar voice called out to her from her left, "Captain Williams, you are about to get married to Admiral Shepard. How do you feel? Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Ashley looked over her shoulder. It was Diana Allers. Ashley still remembers her being embedded as a war correspondent aboard the _Normandy_. There was a rumor going around that she had a crush on Shepard. As usual, Shepard was dismissive about it when Ashley asked him. But Ashley was never convinced that it was just a rumor.

Miranda urged Ashley to keep moving. But Ashley stopped and looked at the several hundred people that have gathered around her. She then looked at the buildings overhead. Most of them still have damages from the war. She felt moved to say something.

Ashley stopped, looked into the camera, and replied, "I feel extremely lucky to be able to marry the man I love. Every girl dreams of marrying her knight in shining armor. And I get to do it in a castle. It doesn't get any better than that. But I don't want to forget that not everyone has this chance. In fact, many people have lost their loved ones. They have lost their husband, wife, children, parents, and friends. They are hurting today. I know how that feels. John Shepard died and that was the worst thing I've ever felt. But by some miracle, he was brought back and we have another chance at life together. This wedding is not just for me. It is for everyone who has lost someone in this terrible war. I want this to give them hope that despite of all the death and destruction, there can be life; there can be love once again. We are all rebuilding. And along the way, our suffering will give birth to new life. We will form new relationships, new friendships, and new families. It has been said, it is the darkest before dawn. It has been very dark, but a new dawn is coming. Never give up. Never lose hope!"

As Ashley finished her last words, the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. Allers spoke to the camera, "There you have it. That was Captain Ashley Williams, the future wife of Admiral John Shepard. I had a chance to observe her while aboard the _Normandy_. She is usually known as a tough Marine. That was one of the reasons she was chosen as a Spectre. But I must admit, that was one of the most eloquent speeches I have heard. And judging from this crowd's response, they agree."

Miranda leaned over and whispered to Ashley, "That was quite a speech."

"I didn't mean to give a speech. It just all came out like that," replied Ashley as she began to shake hands with the crowd.

* * *

_"Once again, this is Diana Allers for ANN. You are watching live breaking news taking place on Oxford Street in London. As you can see, the crowd is continuing with their cheer for Captain Williams. It has been about fifteen minutes since she gave her speech, and the crowd is not letting up."_

Shepard and Garrus were watching the monitor in the jewelry store. They had come here to pick up the platinum wedding bands.

"Shepard, do you think we should go help her out?" asked Garrus.

Shepard continued to watch the monitor and replied, "No, I think she can take care of herself. This is her moment. I'm very proud of her."

"Ashley has come a long way," said the Turian. "For the first few weeks aboard the _Normandy_, there were times I thought she was going to throw me out an air lock or just shoot me on the spot."

Shepard laughed, "Yes, I think she has come a long way."

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Coats and Miranda was finally able to move the group. They walked south until they reached North Row. They walked into the flower shop.

The shop owner greeted Ashley and showed her the flowers she had ordered. She presented Ashley with the bridal and bridesmaid bouquet arranged with pink and white roses. She also showed her the broom and groomsmen boutonnieres which were pink roses.

After she was satisfied with the arrangements, she requested them to be delivered to the Churchill Hotel.

Ashley and the group then walked back to the shuttle and headed for Warwick Castle.

* * *

Shepard was standing in the center of the courtyard with Garrus. He looked at each of the towers and saw Coats had already placed sniper teams on each of the five towers. There were two members on each of the sniper team. One team member held a Black Widow sniper rifle, the other was the spotter.

"You know Garrus, we really lucked out with the weather. It usually rains a lot this time of the year and is very cold. But it looks like we're going to have sun and sixty five degree weather," said Shepard as he looked at the ground crew setting up chairs in the courtyard. Just in front of the first row, there was a wedding arch that will be decorated with flowers on the day of the wedding.

"How many people are you expecting?" asked Garrus.

"About two hundred and fifty to three hundred," replied Shepard. "It was very complicated coming up with the list. We had to make sure we didn't leave off any foreign and alien dignitaries. And then the list of Alliance Military officers were even longer."

"I'm surprised that you didn't elope" teased Garrus.

"That thought has crossed my mind," said Shepard as he laughed.

As they were talking, two shuttles landed outside the western entrance. A few moments later, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Joker, EDI and Vega walked in.

"Wow, this is quite a place," said Vega.

"This is impressive, Shepard. Even by Krogan standards," replied Wrex.

"Shepard, this is beautiful. I'm sure Ashley loves it," said Tali.

"I agree with Tali, this is very romantic," said Liara.

As the group continued to chat, Taylor and Cole walked in.

"Wow," said Cole, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet!"

She then looked over to Taylor, "Jacob, are you taking notes?"

"Thanks, Shepard," said Jacob.

Shepard then excused himself from the group and asked Vega to walk with him.

"What's up, Loco?" asked Vega.

"Well, it's about to get busy real soon and everyone will take off after the wedding. So I'm not sure when we'll have a chance to talk," said Shepard as they walked into the Great Hall for some privacy.

Shepard continued, "James, you are a good soldier and you have become an important part of our team. But I wanted see what your plans are for the future."

"Thanks for asking," said Vega. "After talking to you and Miranda, I think I will accept the N7 training program. I know they're still rebuilding, but I will do it as soon as they allow me. As for assignment, I'd like to stay on with you if you'll let me."

"Then consider this a formal invitation, Lieutenant Vega," replied Shepard. "I want you to be on the _Normandy_."

"Thank you," smiled Vega.

"There is one more thing," said Shepard. "During our wedding ceremony, you're paired up with Ashley's youngest sister, Sarah. She was married for a short while to an Alliance solider. His name was Thomas. He died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Vega. "What would you like me to do?"

"Ashley and I just want you to be…" Shepard was searching for the right word.

"Charming?" asked Vega.

"Sensitive," replied Shepard.

* * *

Ashley's shuttle finally landed. She walked in with Abby, Lynn, Sara, and Mrs. Williams. Coats and Miranda followed in a distance with the other soldiers. Coats motioned for the soldiers to remain at the western entrance. Coats and Miranda climbed up Guys tower, which is located on the Northwest corner of the castle. It is the tallest tower there and gave them a great view of the courtyard as well as the outer perimeter of the castle. From here, Coats was able to see the four platoons of soldiers. The first platoon patrolled the southern perimeter. The second platoon patrolled the western wall. The third platoon patrolled the northern perimeter. The last platoon was standing guard around the perimeter on the courtyard side of the wall

"You think you have enough soldiers?" teased Miranda.

"After everything that's happened and this being the biggest wedding, I want to be prepared," replied Coats he looked out of a pair of binoculars towards the northern perimeter.

* * *

The last shuttle finally arrived. Shepard saw Hackett, Hannah Shepard, and the chaplain walk in.

The soldiers all saluted Hackett and Hannah.

"At ease, everyone," said Hackett as he shook Ashley's hand. "Ashley, shall we get started?"

Ashley noted that was the first time Hackett ever called her by her first name.

"Yes, let's get started" replied Ashley as she walked over and hugged Hannah Shepard.

The chaplain began by reviewing the sequence of events during the wedding ceremony. Then he directed everyone to their positions and made three practice runs. Everything went smoothly. As they finished their last practice run, the sun began to set over the western wall.

Everyone then got back in the shuttle and headed to the Churchill Hotel for dinner.

* * *

Shepard and Ashley wanted everyone to sit together. So the restaurant took several long tables and put them end to end. Shepard sat on one end with Ashley next to him. To her left was Mrs. Williams. Hackett sat across from Shepard. Hannah Shepard was to the right of Hackett and right across from Ashley. To her right was Garrus, Wrex, and Vega. Across from Garrus was Abby. Across from Wrex was Lynn, and across from Vega was Sarah. To the left of Sarah was Tali. Across from Tali was Liara. To the left of Tali sat EDI, Cole, and then Miranda. Across from EDI was Joker. Across from Cole was Taylor, and across from Miranda was Coats.

Half way through the dinner, Shepard stood up with his champagne glass, "I don't think I can speak as eloquently as Ashley did earlier today. But I just know that I am a lucky man. I am lucky to be marrying the most wonderful woman I know. I am lucky that I had a chance to come back from the dead. I am lucky to have such wonderful and faithful friends. Money and fame come and go. But the most important thing to me in this entire galaxy is all of you, right here, right now."

Shepard looked down the table at each person, "I want to drink a toast to all of you – to Ash, to Mrs. Williams, to Admiral Hackett, to my mother, to Abby, Lynn, Sarah, Garrus, Wrex, Vega, Tali, Liara, EDI, Joker, Brynn, Jacob, Will, and of course, Miranda. Thank you all for making me truly the luckiest man in the galaxy!"

Everyone vocalized their agreement and took a sip of the champagne.

Ashley then stood, "A toast, to our mothers – Admiral Shepard and mom." She raised her glass and everyone followed and drank the toast.

Garrus then stood up, "To the bonds of friendships forged in battle. May they never be broken."

Abby then stood up and looked at Sarah and then looked over at Ashley, "To the love that was lost, and to the new love that has been found."

Wrex then stood, "Since everyone is toasting, I want to say something. To the fallen comrades, may they never thirst for a drink."

Shepard then said, "Wrex, I don't think I've heard that one, but I'll drink to that!"

Hannah looked at Shepard, "John, I don't think you should drink any more. You still got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Mom," Shepard was starting to protest but was interrupted by Ashley.

"John, she's right."

Shepard looked at Ash and then turned to Hackett, "Admiral, help me out here."

Hackett laughed, "Leave me out of this one. I don't think I can save you from this."

Hannah then looked at Mrs. Williams and said, "You must be so proud of Ashley. She's a remarkable woman and soldier. She saved my life on the _Everest_."

"I am very proud of her," replied Mrs. Williams as she looked at Ashley.

* * *

A little further down the table, Vega was talking to Sarah, "I am sorry to hear about your husband. I have not lost someone that close. But I have lost two close friends in combat. This is just something you can't snap out of. It takes time. But I don't think time will heal everything."

Sarah was looking down at her plate, but as Vega spoke, she looked up. It was good for her to hear that someone else understands her loss.

"Thank you, James" said Sarah. "It's sometimes hard for me to explain to others what I feel if they haven't gone through the same thing. I just want the pain to stop, you know? How do you go on?"

"You may think I'm strange. Maybe it's better I don't share it" said Vega.

"No. I do want to hear it. Please," said Sarah as she reflexively touched Vega's left hand pleading him to share.

Vega paused, and put his fork down, "I know many people will tell you that the pain will be a little less every day, and that you just have to move on. Truthfully, I think that's BS. To me, if I have a wound, say a gunshot wound on my body, I know it's there, I see it's there, I feel it there, how can I say it's not there? I do feel the pain, and I use the pain. Feeling the pain is what tells me that I'm alive. It tells me that I cared and that's why I hurt. I then turn that pain and hurt and use it."

"How do you use it?" asked Sarah.

"I channel it into whatever I'm doing. Like I said, you may think I'm crazy. For example, when I'm lifting weights, when I'm getting to the last few reps and my body tells me I can't continue anymore, I would think of that pain I feel and use it to push through that last few reps. Same thing happens on the battlefield. When things go very bad, and I think I can't move, or I can't go on, I channel that pain and hurt and use it to push myself beyond what my body wants to do. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. It does make sense. Thank you for sharing that," replied Sarah as she gave Vega a smile.

* * *

At the other end of the table, Miranda was talking to Taylor, "I heard you and Brynn are coming back to the _Normandy_."

"Yes, we are. Shepard also reinstated me back into Alliance Military as a First Lieutenant," replied Taylor.

"That's great!" replied Miranda. "It'll be like old times. Well, minus the Illusive Man, and Cerberus bit."

"So you know each other from a ways back?" asked Coats.

"Yes, we did. We used to work in the same Cerberus cell. We got Shepard out of the Lazarus Research station and then worked on the Normandy together," said Miranda.

"Yeah, and Miranda is a tough XO. You don't want to get in her way," said Taylor.

"Jacob, you're exaggerating," laughed Miranda.

"I swear on my unborn child's life I'm not exaggerating," insisted Jacob.

"Jacob!" said Brynn in a reprimanding voice.

"Okay, now that you've built up the suspense, I got to hear it," said Coats sensing a good story is coming.

"First of all, Joker and Shepard can back me up this. We had just finished a mission to a Cerberus base that Jack escaped from. The next thing you know, things were flying and breaking in Miranda's office. Joker called for Shepard to intervene. He gets there and Miranda and Jack both had their biotics charged and was about to strike each other. Shepard finally talked both of them down. If he hadn't gotten there, I don't know…" said Taylor as he shook his head.

"Well, Jack started it first," replied Miranda.

"Now we're being real mature about this," said Taylor.

"Are you two always like this?" asked Brynn.

"Umm…yes, pretty much," said Taylor.

"Great," said Coats.

* * *

It was about midnight when the group finally finished. No one wanted to leave, but the restaurant was closing down. Shepard gave Ashley a kiss and a hug. They would not see each other again until she walked down the aisle, "I will see you soon, Mrs. Shepard."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Ashley had rented several rooms at the Churchill. She and Sarah were sharing a room. Abby and Lynn were staying in another room. Her mother had a room to herself. She also rented a room for Miranda since she insisted on providing security. Shepard and the others had returned to the _Normandy_.

Ashley was changing in the bathroom with the door open. She shouted to Sarah who is sitting on the bed, "So I saw you talking to Vega today. How was the conversation?"

"It was good," replied Sarah. "It was strange, but I think we felt some kind of connection. He said he was sorry about Thomas. And then he told me about how he has lost close friends and that the pain you feel never really go away."

"He said all that?" said Ashley in a surprised tone. Her conversation with Vega was usually pretty short.

"Yeah, and I asked him how does he go on" said Sarah.

"What did he say?" asked Ashley still in the bathroom.

"He said he would use that pain to push him in certain situations beyond what he normally could sustain. I thought that was an interesting way to cope with it. I've never thought of it that way."

"I've told you about Vega before, right?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, you've mentioned him here and there. But this is the first time I've met him."

"Do I sense there's a little more going on here?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know, sis. Losing Thomas is still so fresh in my mind. I don't trust any of my feelings right now," replied Sarah.

"You're right," said Ashley, "Give yourself some time. There's no need to rush. And just remember don't get into a drinking contest with him."

* * *

"Hurry up," said Garrus shuffling the cards.

"I'm coming. Stop rushing me," said Shepard. They were aboard the _Normandy_ in the lounge. Garrus, Coats, Wrex, Tali, Vega, Joker and Liara were seated around the cards table. Shepard walked over from the bar with a bottle of Turian brandy and several cups.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Shepard as he ran back to the bar. He quickly came back with something in his hand and handed it to Tali, "Here you go."

"What's this?" asked Tali in a surprised tone.

"Your emergency induction port," replied Shepard.

"What?" asked Tali.

"Are you serious? You don't remember?" asked Shepard.

"Remember what?" asked Tali.

"Oh. That's funny," laughed Shepard.

"Shepard, now you have to share with the rest of us" said Garrus.

"I will share with you guys if we all pour a drink. And that includes Tali."

Tali looked at the straw, and then looked back at Shepard, "You're kidding, right?"


	28. Chapter 28: Last Day

**Chapter 28: Last Day**

Ashley, Miranda and her sisters had just finished breakfast.

"Miranda, we're going to the spa on the second floor. I want you to come with us," said Ashley.

"Of course," replied Miranda. "I will be waiting outside."

"No, I mean I want you to do the spa treatment with us," said Ashley.

"What?" said Miranda.

"Shepard and I purchased an extra package for you. This is our way of saying 'Thank you'" replied Ashley.

"But what about security?" protested Miranda.

"Just ask two of the soldiers stand guard outside the spa. It'll be fine" said Ashley.

"Hmm…Okay," replied Miranda.

They arrived at the spa. The hostess reviewed their packages, "I just want to confirm you ordered five deluxe head to toe treatment packages. This included 50 minutes of therapeutic massage, 50 minutes of ginseng herbal facial, 50 minutes of manicure, and 50 minutes of pedicure. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is" said Ashley excitedly. She knows people think of her as a Marine and going to the spa and doing her nails is not what they expect her to do. But deep down, she enjoyed all of this, if given the opportunity.

The hostess escorted them into the changing room. Several minutes later, the five women came out with towels wrapped around them. The hostess walked them into an enclosed private massage room. There were five massage table already set up. They took off their towels and lied face down on the tables. Miranda was in the first table. Next was Ashley, followed by Abby, Lynn, and Sarah. A few minutes later, five female masseuses entered and began performing the massages.

"Mmm…" said Ashley. "I don't think I want to ever leave."

* * *

Shepard woke to a knock at the door. It was Coats, "John, we're leaving in ten minutes. Meet us in the shuttle bay."

Shepard took a quick shower and put some clothes on. He grabbed his black N7 leather jacket and headed for the elevator. He let Garrus and Coats plan this day. He had no idea what they're going to do.

When he arrived at the shuttle bay, he saw Garrus, Coats, Wrex, Joker, Taylor and Vega standing by the Kodiak.

"Where are we going?" asked Shepard.

"You'll see," said Garrus.

They all got in the shuttle and were soon away.

* * *

Garrus flew the shuttle into the Citadel and headed for upper Presidium. He landed the shuttle on one of the many cross beams. Each of the cross beam were about twenty feet in width and ran across the entire Presidium arm. They all got out of the shuttle. Shepard had an idea what Garrus was up to.

Shepard walked to the edge of the cross beam. The Citadel was still empty. There were only repair crews, patrolling Alliance soldiers, and the Keepers.

"Okay Vakaraian, you want a rematch?" asked Shepard.

"Something like that," said Garrus. "But we're going to change this up a little bit."

Garrus continued, "We are going to see once and for all, who is _Normandy's_ best marksman. To do this, we'll have the first person call the shot. It can be any trick shot from any position. If he makes it, then the next person has to make the exact same shot. If he misses, then the shooter after him can create a new shot. If a shooter misses 3 shots, then he's out. Everybody got that?"

Everyone nodded in affirmation except Joker, "How is this fair? Why don't' we see who's the best pilot or something?"

Garrus replied, "Well, it can't all be fair. But we will let you have the first shot, how's that?"

Garrus handed him the Black Widow, "Oh, and the winner gets to buy drinks for everyone."

Seeing he wasn't going to get out of this, Joker replied, "Okay, let's hope I don't break something."

"I can throw the bottle for you. Just tell me what you want to do," said Garrus.

Joker thought about it for a minute, "Let's try something simple. Just toss it straight in front."

Garrus tossed the beverage bottle and Joker fired. The recoil sent joker falling backwards and nearly falling off the edge. Luckily, Wrex caught Joker's arm in time

Then it was Wrex's turn. He asked for a straight throw as well and hit the bottle. Coats went after him and also hit. Shepard then went, and hit. Garrus hit. Vega hit, and Taylor hit.

It was Joker's turn again, "Ok Wrex, you stand behind me this time." Joker shouldered the black widow and fired. He hit the bottle.

"We're going to be here for a while," said Shepard. But for the moment, there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

After about an hour of shooting, there was just Garrus, Shepard, and Coats remaining. Joker was sitting on the side nursing his shoulder, "Oh man, this is never going to heal."

Garrus looked at Shepard and Coats, "Okay, now let's do some serious shooting to separate the men from the boys."

Garrus pointed to the next cross beam down the line of sight, "The cross beams are about half kilometers apart. Earlier this morning, I set up some bottles at half kilometer, one kilometer, one and a half kilometer, and two kilometers."

"You're kidding," said Joker.

"He's not," said Taylor. "They don't call him Archangel for nothing."

"And by the way, from now on, if you miss, you're out," added Garrus.

Garrus gave Shepard and Coats each a binocular. He got down on his right knee, rested his left arm on top of the knee and looked through the scope. He steadied his breath and held the rifle still. Then he fired.

"Hit," said Coats.

Garrus handed the rifle to Shepard. Shepard also got down on his right knee and mimicked Garrus' position and fired.

"Hit," said Coats.

Shepard handed the rifle to Coats. He got into the same position and fired.

"Hit," said Garrus.

Garrus took the rifle, got down on his right knee and aimed for the bottle at one kilometer. He fired.

"Hit," said Shepard.

Shepard and Coats each took their turn and each hit their targets.

Now Garrus, got on his right knee and aimed for the bottle at one and a half kilometer. He adjusted the scope slightly upward and fired.

"Hit," said Coats.

Shepard grabbed the gun, "I think I can do this in prone position. But with one knee, I'm not sure about that."

"Are you already making excuses?" said Garrus.

Shepard got down on one knee, looked through the scope and fired.

"Miss," said Coats.

"Ahh. See, I need to be in prone position," complained Shepard.

Now it was Coats turn. He took the rifle and put it against his shoulder and looked through the scope. He pulled the trigger.

"Hit," said Shepard. "Wow."

"Alright, this is for all the bragging rights. To be truthful, I haven't hit it this far either," said Garrus. He got on one knee and steadied the rifle. He fired.

"Miss," said Shepard.

Garrus gave the gun to Coats.

Coats got down in prone position and spread his legs. He looked in the scope and slowed his breathing. After almost a minute of silence, he took a breath, then breathed out and held it. He pulled the trigger.

"Hit!" exclaimed Shepard.

"Well Coats, I believe you are the best marksman on the _Normandy_," said Garrus as he walked over to shake Coats' hand. "You take of Shepard for me while I'm gone. He tends to get into a lot of trouble."

"I will Garrus. I can't replace you. But I will take care of him," replied Coats.

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived for the bridal shower. Ashley's three sisters had organized this. They wanted to keep it informal and fun. The rule was everyone had to bring a gift. If it's purchased, it had to be inexpensive and less than 25 credits. They stressed "creativity" as the theme. As an alternative, people can bring a written advice, or a written favorite story of Ashley or the couple. These items had to be wrapped and unmarked such that Ashley cannot identify the giver. As for the guests, besides themselves and Miranda, they had invited Tali, Liara, Traynor, Brynn, Mrs. Williams, and Admiral Hannah Shepard. They had reserved the Churchill's VIP lounge for this occasion.

The women all sat in a circle. The gifts were brought over and placed around Ashley's feet.

"Can I pick?" asked Ashley excitedly.

"Yes," replied Abby. "You can start."

Ashley opened her first gift box. It appeared to be white pillow cases. She unfolded them. One of them had the word "Soul" imprinted on it. The other one said "Mate."

"That's cute."

"Now Ash, you have to guess who gave you that gift" said Abby.

"Hmmm…Mom?" asked Ashley.

Mrs. Williams shook her head.

"Hmmm…Sarah?"

"That's right," replied Sarah. Ashley walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, sis."

Ashley returned to her seat and picked another box to open.

She opened the box and pulled out a pot holder. It said "Recipe for a Happy Marriage" on top. It had "Ashley and John" printed on the bottom.

In between, it said the following:

_"Ingredients for a Happy Marriage:_

_4 cups of love  
2 cups of patience  
1 gallon of trust  
2 cups of flattery (carefully concealed with intelligent choice of words)  
1 cup of respect (undiluted)  
2 cups of encouragement  
1 pinch of respect for in-laws"_

"I'm going to guess Traynor?"

Traynor shook her head.

"This is harder than it looks. Lynn?"

Lynn shook her head.

"Brynn?"

"Yes," replied Brynn. Ashley walked over and gave Cole a hug then sat back down.

She opened her next box. It contained a hardcover book. On the cover, it said, "The Marriage Advise Journal." The journal pages were blank to allow others to write in it. But the first page already had an advice written in it.

"Spend ten minutes daily to talk to your spouse. Spend twenty minutes daily to listen to your spouse."

This one was written in Mrs. William's handwriting. Ashley walked over to her mother and gave her a hug, "Thanks, mom."

She sat back down and eyed the next box. She opened it and saw a pink apron. Written in large fonts on the front of the apron were the words "Just shut up and kiss me." Ashley has not told anyone about this. The only one she can possibly imagine that she might have told would be Abby.

"This one is from you, right Abby?"

"Yep."

Ashley gave Abby a hug, "Thank you, Abby."

She sat down and found the next box. She pulled out a small folded chess board. On the plastic packaging label, it said "Wild Queens."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I know how to play chess, but I'm not a very good player."

She unfolded the chess board. There were regular chess pieces inside. However, there was a single page instruction sheet titled "Wild Queens Rules."

As Ashley began to read them to herself, she blushed, "Oh. I don't think I can read this out loud."

"Oh Ash, come on. Read a couple," insisted Abby.

"Um…This says that this is a regular chess game. But when a piece takes another piece, the player who lost the piece has to perform a certain act on the other player. For example, if a pawn takes another pawn, then the player who lost the pawn has to give a passionate kiss to the other player. If a knight takes a queen, then the player who lost the queen have to kneel and kiss or lick the other player's belly and inner thighs. If a rook takes a King…oh, I can't read it." Ashley cheeks turned beet red.

"Okay. Who can this be from? I'm going to take a stab at this, but the only person who I know that loves chess more than Shepard is Traynor."

"Yes, that's me," replied Traynor.

"Traynor, I heard you and Shepard played a game of chess. I hope it wasn't with these rules."

Now Traynor turned red, "No, I can assure you it was not with these rules. It was just the regular rules."

Everyone laughed.

After the laughter finally subsided, Ashley grabbed another box. This box is flatter than the other ones. She opened it and took out a picture about eight inches by ten inches. The picture had rolling green hills with blue sky in the background. There were words printed on the picture. It was a poem titled "The Green Hills of Earth" by Robert A. Heinlein. Ashley read it out loud for everyone to hear:

**_The Green Hills of Earth_**

_Let the sweet fresh breezes heal me  
As they rove around the girth  
Of our lovely mother planet  
Of the cool, green hills of Earth._

We've tried each spinning space mote  
And reckoned its true worth:  
Take us back again to the homes of men  
On the cool, green hills of Earth.

The arching sky is calling  
Spacemen back to their trade.  
ALL HANDS! STAND BY! FREE FALLING!  
And the lights below us fade.

Out ride the sons of Terra,  
Far drives the thundering jet,  
Up leaps a race of Earthmen,  
Out, far, and onward yet -

We pray for one last landing  
On the globe that gave us birth;  
Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies  
And the cool, green hills of Earth.

"That is beautiful," said Ashley as she silently reread the poem to herself. "That is truly beautiful. I love it!"

"But who gave this?" asked Ashley out loud.

"Miranda?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Lynn?"

Lynn shook her head.

"Tali?"

Tali also shook her head.

"I don't have a clue. Who gave this?" asked Ashley.

"I did," replied Hannah Shepard. "John had told me you love poetry. I don't think John even knows this because he was too young to remember, but his father loved poetry. And this was one of his favorite poems."

Ashley can feel moisture in her eyes. She walked over to Hannah Shepard and hugged her, "Thank you so much."

Ashley sat back down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took the next box.

This box was heavier than the others. She opened it and took out a bottle of Turian Brandy.

"Hey, I thought we were keeping it under 25 credits," said Ashley.

"I'm sorry, but Garrus insisted on giving this as a set," replied Tali.

Ashley looked in the box; there were two shot glasses with "Ash" written on one of them, and "Shepard" written on the other one. There was still one more thing on the bottom of the box. Ash took it out. It was a straw.

"A straw?" asked Ashley as she looked at Tali.

"I will leave it to Shepard to explain to you," replied Tali.

"Tali, thank you so much. We will miss you and Garrus," said Ashley.

Ashley sat back down and opened the next box. It was a silver princess tiara.

"Oh, this is perfect. I have my knight, I have the castle, and now I'm officially a princess," said Ashley as she put the tiara on top of her head. "This has to be from Lynn."

"That's right," replied Lynn.

"Thank you, sis," said Ashley as she gave her a hug.

"Okay, we're down to Liara and Miranda," said Ashley. She grabbed one of the two boxes and opened it. It was another book. Ashley pulled it out. The front cover said "The Modern Kama Sutra."

"Oh!" said Ashley starting to blush a little bit. She thumbed through some of the pages and wanted to read more. But she pulled herself away and shut the book.

"Okay, so…hmm…this could be either one…Miranda!"

"Nope," said Miranda.

"Liara?"

"Well, I did some research about your culture and found this book to repeatedly come up as a reference. I read it and thought it was very informative and instructive." Abby and Lynn were visibly trying not to giggle.

"Liara, it was very thoughtful. Thank you," said Ashley as she gave her a hug.

Ashley grabbed the last box and wondered what Miranda would possibly give her. She opened the box and pulled out something in red color. She unfolded it and held it out. It was a red bikini top. She then took out the red bikini bottom that had braided straps with very little fabric to cover any skin.

She looked at Miranda and smiled, "Did John tell you?"

"Yes, he did," replied Miranda as she returned a smile.

"Ashley, I don't understand," asked Mrs. Williams.

Abby jumped in, "Mom, when Ashley was recovering in the hospital back on the Citadel, John came to visit her. Ashley at that time thought John and Miranda, well you know. Anyways, so she told John 'I wear armor into battle, not swimwear.'"

Everyone was again laughing.

Ashley walked over to Miranda and hugged her. She whispered into Miranda's ear, "Thank you for everything. And just for the record, you _do_ look good in swimwear."

"So do you," replied Miranda.

* * *

Shepard, Coats, and the rest of the group walked up to the door. The sign "Underground" was hanging overhead. Coats whispered something to the bouncer. He immediately opened the door for Shepard.

They walked inside and were immediately over powered by the loud music. Coats walked them to a corner table and they all sat down. Coats called the waiter over and ordered drinks for everyone.

After several rounds of drinks, Shepard asked Coats, "Is this where Ashley and Miranda came?"

"Oh, you saw that did you?" asked Coats.

"Yes, I think everyone saw that," laughed Vega.

"By the way Vega, I've been meaning to ask you, why did I find a picture of Miranda and Ashley posted on your locker down in the shuttle bay?"

"Umm...I was admiring…" Vega's voice trailed off.

"Well, stop admiring them," said Shepard.

"Yes, but you have to admit, they do have great _ass...ets_" said Vega.

"Good recovery, Vega," said Shepard, "But I want you to stop admiring their assets. And that's an order!"

"Yes, sirrr!" replied Vega with a slightly slurred speech.

"Are both of you drunk?" asked Garrus.

"I'm fine," replied Shepard.

Just then, two young women dressed in short miniskirts approached the table, "Are you Admiral Shepard?"

"Yes I am. Who wants to know?" said Shepard.

"I'm Amy and this is Sandy," replied the brunette. "You're getting married tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I am," replied Shepard.

"Ms. Williams is a lucky woman," replied Amy. "But you're still single tonight, right? Do you want to dance?"

"Oh, I don't think you want to see me dance. It might turn ugly," replied Shepard.

"We don't care about that. We just want to have a chance to dance with a real war hero." Now Shepard's group is heckling him to dance. Shepard doesn't know if it's the alcohol, all the heckling, or just the fact it's the last night, but he finally relented and walked to the dance floor with the two women. Shepard began to dance. And after what seemed like a long time, he finally had to stop.

"I want to thank you both for the dance, but I have a wedding tomorrow. Have a good evening."

As Shepard turned to walk back to his table, both women kissed him on the cheek. Shepard returned to the table to more heckling.

Shepard ordered another drink.

"Shepard, I think you should stop. You have a wedding tomorrow," said Garrus.

"Okay. I agree. I don't feel so well," said Shepard. He stood up and looked around and swayed a little bit, "Could you tell me which way to go?"

Garrus stood up and pulled Shepard's left arm over his own shoulder, "Let's get you back, buddy."


	29. Chapter 29: Wedding Bells

**Chapter 29: Wedding Bells**

The alarm blared.

Ashley turned to shut off the rude interruption. It was 0530. Ashley lied in bed an extra moment savoring the silence. She had not slept well. She felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Today was the big day. This had been the day she had been waiting for, a day she thought would never come. But now, it was here.

Ashley's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Sis, are you ready? Your big day is about to start," said Sarah in the other bed.

"I still can't believe it," replied Ashley.

"I know what you mean," replied Sarah. "Just enjoy every moment."

_Knock. Knock._

Ashley got out of bed and walked to the door. In the dark, she fumbled for the door knob and finally opened the door.

"Sis!"

Before Ashley can say anything, Abby wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her tightly. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Abby" replied Ash.

"Sis, we need to get you ready. The hairstylist will be here soon," said Lynn as she walked in behind Abby turning on the light.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Let me take a quick shower," said Ashley as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Garrus, do you have the rings?" asked Shepard. He was standing in front of the mirror in his dark blue Alliance Navy formal uniform. He was adjusting his collar.

"Shepard, I have the rings," replied Garrus. "This is the third time you've asked me. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

"You're right, Garrus. I just want everything to be perfect for Ash."

"It will be. But you have to start relaxing. You were not even this anxious going in against the Reapers."

* * *

There was another door knock. Abby opened the door.

"Hi Miranda."

"Good morning, Abby. Is Ash ready? The hairstylist is on her way up."

"Miranda, I'm in here," shouted Ashley from the bathroom.

Miranda walked into the bathroom. Ashley was facing the mirror wearing only her underwear. She was busy combing her hair.

"Hey Ash. How are you doing?" asked Miranda.

Ashley paused and faced Miranda, "To tell you the truth, I'm nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? You are having the perfect fantasy wedding. Your knight, the hero of the galaxy, is marrying you in a castle. Most women would want to be you right now."

Ashley sighed, "I am happy. It's just that with so much that has happened, I'm worried that something bad may happen or that I may wake up and find that this had all been a dream."

Miranda put her two hands on Ashley's shoulders, "This is real. You are marrying John Shepard today, and you will be happy together. This is not a dream."

* * *

Shepard was in the observation deck aboard the _Normandy. _He was waiting for Garrus to return with Vega and Wrex. At the moment he was looking at Earth knowing somewhere down there is his future wife.

"John," said a voice behind him.

Shepard turned around, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my son," replied Hannah. She walked over and took hold of Shepard's hands. "You look so handsome. I am so happy for you...for us. Your father would be so proud of you."

Hannah reached up and hugged Shepard. Shepard returned the embrace, "I love you, mom."

* * *

Mrs. Williams walked in to the room as the hair stylist was leaving, "Ashley, your hair! You look beautiful."

"Thanks, mom. John and I decided on this look. John said he wanted this to remind him how we first met on Eden Prime." Ashley was referring to her hair now in a bun. This was her hair style for many years. Over the last two years she had let her hair down. But Shepard had recently talked her into putting it back up for the wedding.

Ashley and her mom shared a hug. Then Abby walked over with the gown, "Ash, it's time."

The three sisters helped Ashley fit into her gown. Then they all stepped back and looked at the bride. Miranda finally spoke for the group, "Ash, you look stunning."

The bridesmaids then got dressed. There was another knock. Miranda walked over and opened the door. She turned around and announced, "The photographer is here."

* * *

Coats looked at his watch. It showed 1354. At the moment, he was standing on top of Guys Tower, the northwest tower, at Warwick Castle. From here, he had a bird's eye view of the inner courtyard. There were total of 300 seats spread over fifteen rows and divided down the middle by a center aisle. The seats were all facing the south wall. In the front of the center aisle, there was an arch decorated with white flowers. There were flower pedals placed on the ground to line both sides of the aisle.

Coats can hear classical music playing in the background. It was Pachelbel's _Canon in D_. He scanned the crowd with his binoculars and can see every seat taken. He saw Hannah Shepard sitting in the front row on the left side. The _Normandy_ crew sat in the second row on both sides. Behind them in the third row were several Alliance admirals and generals. Next to them were the three Council members, King Andrew, and several others from the royal court.

Coats looked at the top of the other four towers. Each tower had a sniper team acting as look out. On the south tower, there was also an ANN camera drone along with Diana Allers. Ashley had finally allowed Allers to broadcast the wedding. But Coats insisted she stay in the tower and not any closer. Coats looked toward the outer perimeter and saw the three platoons of soldiers patrolling. He then requested each team to check in.

After all the teams had checked in, Coats announced over the radio that the wedding ceremony can proceed. The first person to walk up front was the chaplain. He stood in front and center. A moment later, Shepard emerged from the building to the left of the guests. He was wearing his blue Alliance Navy formal uniform. He was followed by Garrus in his blue armor, Wrex in his white armor, and Vega in his Navy formal uniform along with a ceremony sword at his side. They walked to the front and to the right. Then they all turned and faced the crowd. Shepard was closest to the center. Next to him were Garrus, then Wrex, and then Vega.

"Hey. You got room for one more?"

Coats put down his binoculars and smiled, "Of course, Miranda."

Coats dismissed the two soldiers in the tower with him.

"Why did you do that? We had plenty of room," teased Miranda.

Coats looked at Miranda and replied, "I know."

Just then, the music changed to _Ave Maria_. The soft piano notes played while a female voice sang.

The monitor next to Coats was broadcasting ANN news.

"Now we see Sarah Williams, the youngest of the four Williams sisters, walking down the aisle. It looks like the bridesmaids will all be wearing pink dresses today," announced Allers as Sarah walked to the front and then to the left.

"Now we see Lynn Williams." Lynn walked to the front and stood next to Sarah.

"And here comes the maid of honor, Abby Williams." Abby walked up slowly and stood next to Lynn.

"Now we're all waiting for the bride. We don't see her yet. I believe we'll see her come through the north gatehouse." There was a brief moment of silence from Allers as _Ave Maria_ continued to play in the background.

"Here comes the bride!" shouted Allers_. _"That is magnificent! As you can see on your screen, Ashley Williams and Admiral Hackett are riding in a white open carriage drawn by two white Clydesdale horses. They are coming through the gatehouse. The driver has pulled the horses to a stop. Admiral Hackett is getting out of the carriage on the right. He just walked around to the left side and offered a hand to Ashley Williams. Ashley is holding Admiral Hackett's hand and is getting out of the carriage. Look at her beautiful white gown and that flowing white train."

Hackett and Ashley walked to the beginning of the aisle and stood. Hackett was on the right, and Ashley was on the left. _Ave Maria_ stopped playing and _Here Comes the Bride _began to play. The crowd all stood up in unison. Hackett began to slowly walk Ashley down the aisle.

Ashley looked down the aisle. She can see her sisters standing in front on the left side. Then she looked to the right. She could see Shepard standing there dressed in his full uniform smiling, waiting for her. She thought of the first time they met on Eden Prime. They were just both soldiers that happen to cross path. Then she thought of the moment when Shepard ordered her off the doomed _Normandy SR-1_. She remembered his funeral, and then she remembered the first time she heard he was alive. She then thought of their meeting on Horizon, and then their stand off on the Citadel with Udina. Then her thoughts turned to the last night in London before the final push. Shepard had come to say a final good-bye. She recalled holding Shepard and kissing him one last time not knowing if it was their last moment together. As painful as some of those memories were, it was all worth it. Everything they had gone through has culminated to today. As Ashley approached Shepard, she realized she had tears flowing down her face. But this time, it was tears of joy. She looked at Shepard and smiled.

Hackett and Ashley reached the front. In a prearranged sequence, Hackett extended his right hand to Mrs. Williams. Mrs. Williams took his hand, stood up and walked over to Ashley. Hackett then sat down in the chair next to Mrs. Williams.

The music stopped. The chaplain began to speak, "Who presents this woman and this man to be married to each other?" Hannah Shepard stood up and along with Mrs. Williams spoke in unison, "We do." As they said that, Shepard walked forward and took Ashley's left arm and faced forward. Both mothers sat down.

The chaplain continued, "Dear family, friends, and honored guests, on behalf of Ashley and John I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people are going to make and to share in the joy that Ashley and John experiences as they pledge their love and commitment to each other."

The chaplain spoke to the crowd, "John and Ashley have written words for each other. I will ask them to read it now. John, you may proceed."

Shepard and Ashley turned to each other. Shepard took Ashley's hands and looked into her eyes, "Ashley, I believe it was destiny that took me to Eden Prime to meet you. And since that time, we have been through many battles, trials, and hurts. But through it all, not even death, would change my love for you. I love you more than ever. And as we are married today, I promise to always comfort, support, protect and love you. I promise not to take you for granted. I pledge to love you, and to stand by you through both good times and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, in riches or poverty."

The chaplain then turned to Ashley, "Ashley, you may proceed."

Ashley's tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Shepard and began to speak in a slow slightly stuttering voice, "I watched you die once, and it was the worst day of my life. But God was merciful and gave us a second chance. He gave you back to me, and I will never let you go. Today, in front of God, our families, and friends I pledge to love you, and to stand by you through both good times and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, in riches or poverty."

The chaplain then spoke briefly about love and read a passage from the scriptures. Then he asked for the rings, "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end."

He looked at Shepard and said, "Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger. State your pledge to her, repeating after me:

With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Shepard repeated the vow. Then the chaplain turned to Ashley, "Take this ring and place it on your groom's finger. State your pledge to him, repeating after me:

With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Ashley repeated the vows. The chaplain then spoke, "Ashley and John, you have given and pledged your promise to each other and have declared your love by exchanging the rings. The promises are life long and you shall hold on to these promises until death. In front of God and all these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Shepard and Ashley leaned in to each other and kissed. Shepard can taste the saltiness in Ashley's mouth from her tears. As they broke the kiss, he whispered, "I love you." Ashley looked at Shepard and replied, "I love you." Then they both turned and faced the crowd. The crowd stood up in unison and erupted into cheers and applause.

Shepard and Ashley walked toward Mrs. Williams. Mrs. Williams hugged Ashley, "I am so proud of you. I love you."

Ashley was tearing up again but managed a smiled and replied, "Thanks, mom."

Mrs. Williams then hugged Shepard, "Welcome to the family, John."

Shepard looked at Mrs. Williams, "Thank you, mom."

Then they walked toward Hannah Shepard. Hannah reached out and hugged Ashley, "I think you can finally stop calling me Admiral now. Welcome to the family. Please take care of John."

Ashley looked at Hannah, "Thank you…mom."

Hannah then hugged Shepard, "I am so happy for the two of you."

Shepard returned the hug and replied, "Thank you, mom."

They then both returned to the front and faced the crowd. At this moment, two columns of Alliance Navy officers dressed in uniform marched up the center aisle. Coats was leading the column on the right with five other soldiers following him. Taylor was leading the column on the left with six soldiers trailing him. The soldiers spaced about four feet apart. Coats and Taylor reached the front and they all stopped. Vega then walked to the end of Coats' column. When he reached there, Coats ordered all of them to turn and face each other.

Coats then ordered, "Officers, draw sword." In one continuous motion, all the officers drew their swords with their right hands and raised them overhead touching the tips of the opposing swords forming an arch.

The chaplain then announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Admiral and Captain Shepard."

The crowd resumed their cheering and applause as the music of Mendelssohn's _Wedding March_ in harp and flute broadcasted over the speakers. Ashley and Shepard began to walk toward Coats and Taylor. Ashley was walking on the left as Shepard walked on the right. As they reached the first set of swords, Coats and Taylor lowered their swords blocking the path of the newlyweds.

"Alliance Navy requests a kiss for passage," said Coats. Shepard smiled and turned to Ashley and gave her a kiss. The first set of swords raised back up and formed an arch. Shepard and Ashley walked to the next set of swords as they also dropped. The passage required another kiss. So Shepard and Ashley kissed again.

This process repeated until they reached the final pair of swords. Vega was standing to their left. Shepard was about to whisper something to Ashley when Vega interrupted, "Alliance Navy requests a kiss for passage." Shepard turned and kissed Ashley. He quickly said, "Ash, watch out, he's going to give you a swat."

Ashley could barely make out what he said over the loud background noise, "Who? What?"

The swords lifted and they walked under the arch. As they passed through, Vega took the flat edge of the sword and swatted Ashley on the behind. Ashley was shocked and turned around to see Vega still looking straight but with a grin on his face. Shepard then tugged Ashley's arm lightly, "We should salute them now." Shepard and Ashley faced the line of officers and saluted.

Coats then ordered, "Officers, return swords." The officers all returned their swords to the scabbard.

Shepard escorted Ashley onto the carriage. He then got on the carriage on the other side and the driver took them back out the northern gatehouse.

"It is now official. Ashley Williams has finally married John Shepard. As you can see, they have left the castle on their horse drawn carriage. We at ANN want to wish the Shepards a wonderful and happy marriage. They truly deserve a 'happily ever after.' This is Diana Allers reporting from Warwick Castle."

* * *

The celebration was in full swing in the Grand Hall at Warwick Castle. Ashley and Shepard had just finished their first dance. Now everyone joined them on the dance floor. Shepard walked over to Mrs. Williams and asked her to dance with him while Ashley asked Admiral Hackett to dance.

As they danced, Shepard said to Mrs. Williams, "Ashley told me you're thinking of moving back to Amaterasu."

"Yes. Now that we have relay travel again, the girls and I want to return home. What about you and Ashley? Have you thought about settling down at some point?" asked Mrs. Williams.

Shepard sighed, "Yes, we have. I turned down my promotion because I wanted to settle down. But Ashley was the one who talked me into accepting the promotion because she said we have a duty to guard the freedom for our generation. Sometimes I think she should be wearing the Admiral's hat."

Mrs. Williams chuckled, "Yes, that's Ashley. She's always had a strong sense of duty. But as you know, she also has a soft side. You don't have to rush it, but just know that you are part of our family now. Our home will always be open to you."

* * *

As Shepard finished his dance with Mrs. Williams, he walked over to his mother.

"Mom, may I have this dance?" asked Shepard.

"John, you know I don't like to dance," replied Hannah. But then she said, "Okay, just this once since it's your wedding."

Shepard smiled as he took his mother's hand

* * *

Ashley and Hackett were dancing in the middle of the floor. Ashley said, "Admiral, thank you for everything you've done for John and me."

Hackett smiled and replied, "There's no need to thank me. You and John have done so much for all of us. You truly deserve happiness. Besides, I would need to thank you for convincing him to stay in Alliance and take command of the 7th Fleet."

* * *

After Shepard finished his dance with Hannah, he asked Tali to Dance.

"Shepard, I hope you and Ashley will be very happy together," said Tali.

"Thank you, Tali. I wish the same for you and Garrus."

"Thank you, Shepard. You do know you are special to Garrus, right? If you didn't have Ashley, I would be jealous. He talks about you all the time. He even said you and him agreed on retiring together on a beachfront property someday."

Shepard smiled at that comment, "Yes, we did agree on that. So…maybe we'll be neighbors someday."

* * *

Ashley was now dancing with Garrus.

"Ashley, you have come a long way," said Garrus.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"When we first met, I had the impression you hated me along with every other alien race."

"It was not hate," said Ashley. "It was more of a distrust. But as I got to know you and the others more, I realized there are more similarities we share than differences. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. But now I could not imagine not having you, Wrex, Tali, or even Liara as my friends."

Garrus replied, "I am glad we met, Ashley. I had been a true honor to have fought next to you and Shepard."

"Garrus, are you getting all sentimental on me?" asked Ashley. "We'll see each other again. Don't worry."

"I know, I am a sentimental fool," replied Garrus.

* * *

Liara was now dancing with Shepard. She looked at him and said, "Shepard, I am happy for you and Ashley."

"Thank you, Liara. That means a lot to me." Shepard paused and changed the subject, "So you'll be returning to your other job of being the Shadow Broker?"

"Yes, I will. But Brynn Cole has already contacted me about continuing our research on the Prothean archives. So I will split my time between these two areas."

"That seems like a lot for you to take on."

"Yes it is, but I'm hoping to get some help soon."

* * *

"Hey Garrus, may I cut in?" asked Vega.

Garrus stepped aside to allow Vega to step in with Ashley.

"Sorry about the swat," said Vega. "I thought Shepard told you."

"He didn't say anything until the very last moment. But then I couldn't hear him," replied Ashley. "I did notice you had a silly grin, though. You've been wanting to do that."

"Wait, you got it all wrong. This is an Alliance Navy tradition. Shepard told me to do it. I swear," pleaded Vega.

Ashley decided to let him off the hook, "I know. I just wanted to see you sweat a little. Shepard told me about it afterwards."

"Okay. You got me," conceded Vega.

"I do want to talk to you about my sister, Sarah. I noticed you two were talking quite a bit at the reception dinner."

"We were just talking," replied Vega.

"Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of anything," said Ashley. "But I do want to ask what your intentions are."

"What do you mean?" asked Vega.

"She's my little sister. She's already lost Thomas. I don't want her to be hurt. I don't want you to start something that you're not going to finish."

"Honestly, we were just talking. She asked me how I dealt with the pain of losing someone. I just told her how I felt. Your sister is tough, just like you. I know she'll be okay. I don't know if I have any other feelings about her. But I got your message loud and clear."

* * *

"Liara, may I dance with Shepard?" asked Miranda.

"Of course" said Liara as she stepped aside.

Shepard was a little hesitant to touch Miranda. Miranda took Shepard's left hand with her right hand. Then with her left hand, she took Shepard's right hand and placed it around her waist.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" asked Miranda. Shepard returned a smile.

"John, are you happy?" asked Miranda.

"Yes. I am happy," replied Shepard.

"Good. If you are happy, then I am happy as well," said Miranda. They danced a little bit more and Miranda said, "Liara asked me to join her as the Shadow Broker. She wanted to spend some time doing Prothean research and wanted me to share some of the Shadow Broker responsibilities."

"Does that mean you have to leave the _Normandy_?" asked Shepard.

"I can stay aboard the _Normandy_ and perform my job as the XO. I plan to do help Liara's work in my off hours. But I wanted to ask you and Ash first."

"I certainly hope you'll stay," replied Shepard. "I'll ask Ash, but I'm almost certain she'll be fine with it."

"That's good," smiled Miranda. "I didn't want to leave."

"How are things between you and Will?" asked Shepard.

"They are good," replied Miranda. She thought about her next words for a moment then continued, "I told Ash about our night together on the Citadel. I told her that nothing happened between you and I, physically. Will also knew how I felt about you since he came straight out and asked me not to compare the two of you. But I just want you to know that this is my way of saying 'good-bye.'"

Shepard was confused, "What do you mean, Miranda? I thought you just said you want to stay on the _Normandy_."

Miranda continued, "John, what I mean is that I have to stop myself from having any more feelings for you. It is one of the hardest things for me to do. But I have to do it for you and for myself. We both have to move on and live our lives with the people we love."

"Miranda, I-"

"Shhh…." Miranda said softly as she put a finger to Shepard's mouth. "Don't say anything. Let us remember this moment just like this. And after this, you will return to your new bride, and I will return to Will."

They both held each other and continued the dance until the song was finished. Then, Miranda turned without looking back and walked away.

* * *

The celebration was near the end. The cake had been cut, and the garter and bouquet had been tossed. Ashley and John were now walking out toward the shuttle on their way to their honeymoon. Coats walked up to Shepard, "John, I still don't think it's a good idea for you two to go without any escorts. Let me send some guards with you."

"Will, we'll be fine," replied Shepard. "Thank you, though. Oh, and one more thing, take care of Miranda."

With that, Shepard and Ashley turned to get into the shuttle. Before the shuttle door closed, they looked back at the clapping crowd that gathered around them. Shepard looked through the entire crowd and then stood to attention. He saluted. Ashley also brought her hand to salute. The crowd stopped clapping and returned the salute. There was a moment of silence as the salutes were exchanged. And then the shuttle door closed. The Kodiak slowly lifted off the ground, turned, and disappeared into the night sky.

The End

* * *

**Author Note: **It is finally finished! This was the wedding I wanted for Shepard and Ashley. However, their journey does not end here. There are still many stories to tell, and adventures to go on. I intend to continue their story in another future book as a sequel to this.

I want to thank you for reading this book. Being my first fanfic, there were many learning experiences. Thank you for your patience, your support, and your constructive feedbacks. I look forward to having you read my future stories.


	30. ACT II:Insurrection Ch 30:King's Gambit

Author Note: I've began writing my second book. Originally, I was going to publish it under a different name. But for the sake of continuity, I've decided to continue it under this same publication. The first book will now be called Act I: _New Beginnings_. This second book will be called Act II: _Insurrection_ and it will start at Chapter 30. This first chapter is a little short because I wanted to get it out so my readers know I am still writing and working on this project. I know there are many fanfics out there. Thank you for taking an interest in this story. I especially thank all those who have posted constructive reviews and encouragements.

* * *

**ACT II: INSURRECTION**

**Chapter 30: King's Gambit**

The morning light seeped through the clouds overhead, gradually filling the entire valley below. From where he stood, Feron could see several streams converging into the mighty Gurung river that flowed east to west. At the west end of the valley, there was a hydroelectric dam that harnessed the power of river. The rest of the valley was covered with green pasture with settlements dotting the shores along the river.

The Drell often wondered how any creature can survive in this high gravity world. Yet, this is also what made this planet the perfect base of operations for him. He had incorporated the latest mass effect technology into this reinforced structure in the face of this mountain. Using mass effect energy, this shielded facility reduced its internal gravity to about 1.2 g which is much more tolerable than the 6.7g found everywhere else on Thunawanuro.

Feron took an extra moment savoring the tranquility as he looked out the ten foot tall window which spanned his entire room. He turned to look at the data pad on his desk. In a few minutes, he would have to call and check in with Liara. He turned back and looked out the window again. He had a flashback to the time when he was imprisoned by the Shadow Broker. He thought he was going to die there. But Liara and Shepard had saved him and gave him a second chance at life. Since then, he has thrown himself at his work using all of Shadow Broker's resources to fight the Reapers. Feron let out a small chuckle as he thought about how he negotiated with the Elcors to give him 16 tons of platinum for the Crucible project.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by alarm sounds that shrieked throughout the corridors.

"Warning. Perimeter breached. Warning. Perimeter breached."

"Captain, what is going on?" demanded Feron as he turned on the vidcom.

"We…under…."

The voice ended abruptly but Feron can hear gun fire in the background. Then from the corner of the vidscreen, he saw three heavy troopers dressed in black armor each carrying a Revenant machine gun and a blue ballistic shield marching toward his office.

Feron quickly locked the door and ran to his computer terminal. He knew he must initiate the information wipe protocol. He quickly typed in the override codes and was about to initiate the sequence when a loud explosion followed by a blast wave hit him. He fell backwards and hit his head on the floor. And then everything blacked out.

Feron did not know how long he was out. But when he came to his senses, he found himself tied to a chair. He looked up and saw two troopers standing guard at the door. In front of his computer terminal stood a female with dark brown hair dressed in a blue outfit. For the moment, her back was turned to him.

"Found it!" she exclaimed.

Feron could not see the video but he heard the audio. He managed to mutter, "Why are you doing this?"

The female turned around. She had long flowing brown hair and was carrying a N7 Crusader shotgun. She walked over to Feron. "I see you're back from the dead. But too bad not for long. If you tell me what I need to know, I can make it quick for you."

"Go to hell!" yelled Feron.

"I believe that's where you're going first," replied the female. "Now, tell me where Shepard is. Where did he go after the wedding?"

"I have no idea" replied Feron, coughing up some blood.

"You work for the Shadow Broker and you have no idea? I find that hard to believe," said the female in a sarcastic tone. "I will ask you one more time, where is Shepard?"

This time, she lifted up her shotgun.

Feron looked at the shotgun and then looked at her straight in the eyes, "I don't know. But even if I did, I will never tell you!"

"That's too bad," she replied. "We'll find him eventually. But you're just making this tough for yourself." She took the shotgun and pointed it at his right knee and pulled the trigger.

The searing pain was beyond anything Feron had experienced before. He thought he was going to pass out. But after what seemed like an eternity, he came to his senses again.

"I should have died a long time ago. But Shepard saved me and gave me some extra time. I've used that time well and can now die in peace."

Seeing he was not going to break, the female pointed the gun at his chest, "Don't let me keep you." She pulled the trigger and the blast hit Feron in the chest. He fell backwards and everything began to fade.

The female began walking to the door, "Let's go. We got what we needed!"

The troopers followed her out of the room. There was silence once again.

Feron lied on the floor on his back not knowing if he was quite dead. He moved his right arm slightly and realized he was no longer bound by the rope. The shot must have torn through the rope. He gently put his hand over his chest and brought it to his face. His hand was covered in blood. He then tried to move his legs, and suddenly felt sharp pain. He began to fade again.

"No. Must warn Liara and Shepard…" Feron said to himself. With his last bit of strength, he turned himself over and began to crawl on his elbows. He dragged himself to his computer terminal. He tried to climb into the chair, but he was too weak and in too much pain to stand up. He fell back to the ground with labored breathing.

Feron knew he was losing consciousness. He did not have much time left. He slowly pulled lifted up his right arm as he began to pant heavily for air. He blindly reached for the vidcom screen to the right and slapped at a button several times. The screen finally made a chime sound indicating it was in recording mode. Feron was now gasping for air. His thoughts became fragmented but he knew he must get a message through.

"Liara… Was attacked… Woman… Cat… Stolen… Shepard. 214.89… Liara… Thank you for coming back for me..."

Feron slumped onto the floor. Exhaustion has finally overtaken him. The pain has faded. He felt cold. His eyes closed. The room was silent.

* * *

The female in the blue outfit was onboard a shuttle. She was looking at the vidcom screen.

"It's done," she reported.

A man appeared on the screen. He was sitting in front of a holographic chessboard, and held a cigar in his right hand. He took a puff of his cigar and asked, "Do you have it?"

"Yes," she replied.

She can hear a computer voice in the screen saying, "Black to E5."

"Good," replied the man. "Now go on to your next assignment."

He moved his white pawn and the computer acknowledged by replying, "White to F4."

The call ended. The shuttle pilot turned around and asked, "Where are we headed?"

The female looked at the screen for a moment and then turned to the pilot, "Tuchanka."


End file.
